Oublier Poudlard
by pilgrim67
Summary: Pourquoi ? Il vient de partir et je regarde le canapé, les verres vides. Pourquoi ai je fait cela ? Suite de affinités trop intimes. Post tome 7 . Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon, finalement j'ai craqué, et j'ai écrit une suite à « affinités trop intimes ».**_

_**J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas ceux qui l'ont aimée…merci encore à vous qui m'avez envoyé des commentaires si agréables !!**_

_**Sachez toutefois que là on plonge en plein adultère, avec tout ce que ça comporte…soyez prévenus. Le style est plus que jamais réaliste.**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, puisque c'est la suite de la suite de HP7. Vous suivez ?**_

_**Avertissement : toujours HPDM, toujours rating M. What else ? **_

_**1. Premier mensonge**_

Pourquoi ?

Il vient de partir et je regarde le canapé, les verres vides. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Trop de whisky. Une vague nausée .

Je reste un moment à fixer ce canapé, en essayant de ne pas me poser la question : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Quelle mouche m'a piqué ?

Alors je regarde les photos de Ginny et des enfants sur la table basse, je ramasse la peluche chérie de Lily par terre, et je la renifle. Et je souris. C'est son odeur imprégnée, et d'un coup, c'est comme si elle était là.

Oui, bien sûr, ma vie est là. Dans ces visages, ces peluches, ces instants fixés sur pellicule.

Toute ma vie. Ginny. Mes enfants. Ma plus belle réussite.

Bien sûr que je suis parfaitement heureux dans cette vie. J'adore ma femme. J'adore mes enfants. Ils sont tout pour moi.

Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est une erreur, une grossière erreur. A oublier rapidement.

Pour dissiper le malaise, je visionne notre dernière vidéo de vacances, tous les cinq. La technologie moldue, magique … . D'ailleurs nous vivons comme des moldus, dans le présent, la modernité.

Pas dans le passé, pas dans les vieilles lunes de la magie.

Je vois les sourires de Ginny et Lily à l'écran, et je souris à mon tour. Elles sont si belles, si radieuses…je revis ces instants merveilleux en Irlande, tous les cinq. La mer, les embruns, la lande. Nos promenades, les rires, les goûters.

Quel son plus doux que le rire de mes enfants ?

Soudain, j'ai envie de les toucher, de les serrer contre moi. Je soupire. Demain, elles seront là.

Notre famille est tout pour moi : ma raison de vivre, ma consolation, mon équilibre.

Ma première vraie famille.

Avec Ginny, j'ai eu l'impression de tout inventer : un couple, une histoire, une vie. Ma vie.

J'ai traversé tellement de difficultés, pendant ma jeunesse, que j'ai plongé dans cette nouvelle vie avec elle comme dans une eau fraîche…

Avec appétit, avec bonheur…sans me poser aucune question…chaque instant passé avec elle et mes enfants est une revanche sur mon enfance. Une douce consolation.

Chaque court instant de doute ou de malaise est vite dissipé par le sourire de Ginny. Elle me transmet un peu de sa force, de son énergie. Je la regarde et je sais qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver…

Elle est tout pour moi…ma femme, mon amie, ma maîtresse…ma mère ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'est une mère.

Notre amour est fort, indestructible, après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Je n'ai jamais regardé une autre femme qu'elle depuis notre rencontre, et pourtant j'aurais eu mille occasions. La notoriété est un aphrodisiaque fort…toutes ces femmes qui me dévorent des yeux….les invitations, les sous-entendus.

Je ne sais pas qui elles voient exactement quand elles me fixent, perverses. Quel héros chimérique, sensuel ? En tout cas ce n'est pas moi.

Moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Ginny, depuis toujours. Je ne cherche rien d'autre.

Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

C'est pour çà que je fréquente très peu de sorciers, à part Ron et Hermione.

Trop de curiosité, trop de regards avides…trop de questions.

Le dernier grand évènement sorcier auquel j'ai assisté était justement le mariage de Ron et Hermione, au Terrier. Tellement de travail de préparation pour Mme Weasley, et tous les regards qui étaient tournés vers moi, qui n'était pourtant que le témoin.

J'étais gêné pour Ron et Hermione…je leur ai volé la vedette, bien malgré moi. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre la tangente. Fini, le héros, le Survivant…

Je veux être autre chose que le Survivant, cette étiquette me poursuit et me fatigue. Cette admiration, sans cesse…comment être à la hauteur ?

Et comment supporter l'évocation de ce passé terrible sans penser aussi à ceux qui ne sont pas revenus…trop pénible.

Je ne peux pas oublier tous ceux que je n'ai pas sauvés. Ils reviennent dans mes cauchemars, la nuit…heureusement j'ai le corps chaud et doux de Ginny contre moi, elle m'embrasse et je me rendors…

Alors je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Un homme neuf, dans une nouvelle histoire. Dans une ville normale, un appartement normal, une voiture normale. Ni vu, ni connu.

Bien sûr je travaille au Ministère, mais en toute discrétion. Pour le reste, je tiens à avoir une vie simple, au milieu d'inconnus. Pour vivre heureux, je vis caché. Je suis heureux, tranquille.

Jusqu'au quai 9 ¾.

Pourquoi l'ai-je regardé, à ce moment-là ? Quel sentiment m'a empli, à ce moment-là ?

La pitié ? C'est ce que je lui ai dit…mais je ne suis pas sûr…c'était comme une vague douce et un peu triste…

Pourquoi à partir de là n'ai-je eu de cesse de le revoir, pour lui rendre sa baguette ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi cette insistance ?

C'est vrai que cette baguette, je ne l'utilisais plus depuis longtemps…toujours ces fourmillements gênants, même s'ils s'étaient estompés avec le temps.

Ce passé, trop lourd à porter.

Tout à coup, c'était devenu urgent de m'en débarrasser…à tout prix.

J'espère juste maintenant que le prix ne sera pas trop élevé…

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je veux oublier. Oublier Poudlard.

oooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooo

Le lendemain Ginny et Lily sont rentrées, Lily m'a sauté au cou et j'ai tout oublié…j'ai respiré l'odeur de ses cheveux, et j'étais heureux.

J'ai repris ma vie, entre le ministère et notre maison, avec un soulagement intense.

Tout allait bien, à nouveau…tout était clair et net. Ma vie rêvée avec Ginny et les enfants.

Le soir, alors que nous étions installés dans notre canapé, Ginny m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait la veille au soir, car j'étais bizarre au téléphone…et pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui ai menti.

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux profonds, qui me connaissent par cœur, et je lui ai menti.

Calmement. De sang-froid. Sans rougir. Sans hésiter.

Cà a été finalement tellement simple, tellement facile, de mentir, que çà m'a fait peur.

J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait difficile, voire impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, tellement elle me connaît. Mais non …

Dire qu'on s'était juré de ne jamais se mentir, il y a ...20 ans.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout me ramène à il y a 20 ans ? Simple hasard.

Qu'est-ce j'aurais pu lui dire, de toute façon ?

« J'ai pris un verre avec mon ex ennemi, et j'ai couché avec lui » ? Comment avouer une chose pareille ? Impensable.

Et si après elle m'avait demandé pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais répondu ? « Je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu envie, c'est tout ». Débile.

Et si après elle m'avait demandé si c'était bien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais répondu ? Joker.

Je sais que désormais il faudra que je vive avec çà, ce mensonge. Chaque jour.

A chaque instant de tendresse, d'harmonie, j'aurai la tentation de tout lui avouer, pour libérer mon esprit. Pour qu'elle me pardonne tous mes péchés.

Mais non. Ce serait trop cruel pour elle. Je dois la protéger.

Cà la briserait.

Cà nous briserait.

Si je me tais, je sais que c'est pour la protéger. Par amour. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

Moi même je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi j'en ai eu envie, alors que j'ai tout ?

D'où venaient ce désir brutal, tous ces gestes ?

- Alors, tu viens te coucher, Harry ? Tu rêves ? t'es bizarre, ce soir…

- Mmm ? oui, j'arrive. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Elle se déshabille. Elle est belle, avec sa chemise de nuit bleue, et ses longs cheveux roux défaits sur ses épaules. Elle me sourit en s'approchant du lit. Je baille ostensiblement…

Elle se couche et se pelotonne contre moi :

- J'ai un peu froid. Tu m'as manqué, Harry…souffle-t-elle.

- Toi aussi…, je réponds doucement.

Je ne sais même pas si je mens.

Elle fait glisser ses mains contre mon dos et je sais ce qu'elle attend. Elle dépose un baiser dans mon cou, et je sais que je dois répondre à ses caresses.

Lentement, j'essaie de me dégager…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas envie ? chuchote t elle, inquiète.

- Si, si…je suis juste fatigué…

- Qu'est ce qui t'a tellement fatigué ?

Je ne réponds pas. Peut-être la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passée, hier soir. Les questions qui tournent en boucle…

En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je suis un peu perdu. Je crois que j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose…et si j'étais différent, maintenant ?

Mais Ginny n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Alors elle se frotte à moi, langoureusement, et je ne résiste pas.

Je connais les mots et je connais les gestes. Tout ira bien.

Mes mains, ma bouche glissent sur son corps si doux, parfumé. Je m'attarde sur ses seins, avec gourmandise. Je retrouve ses bras et sa bouche avec bonheur. Sa féminité m'émeut. Tout va bien…je la caresse, longuement, goûtant à cette tendresse, cette douceur…

Puis, avec impatience, elle me souffle : « Viens, maintenant ».

Et là, je plonge. Je plonge en elle et peu à peu, malgré moi, je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements et je ne contrôle plus mon esprit. Je dérape…

Je suis en elle et soudain, en un éclair, je suis en lui. Les sensations me submergent. Je vois des yeux gris, éperdus. Une peau pâle sous moi. Des sensations inconnues. Intenses.

Ses réticences, son abandon soudain. Affolant.

Mes reins accélèrent, et j'essaie de chasser ces pensées gênantes.

Ginny proteste doucement devant ma fougue. J'ai tellement envie de…encore et encore…non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense…

Elle se contracte et je repars…

Je suis en lui, je revois son visage bouleversé par le plaisir, nos corps imbriqués, et je jouis, longuement, presque douloureusement…

Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?

Après, je me retourne sur l'oreiller, et je tourne le dos à Ginny.

Je viens de tromper ma femme une seconde fois….j'ai tellement honte, d'un coup …

Quel monstre avons-nous créé, tous les deux ? Quelle chimère va me poursuivre, désormais ?

Est-ce que je serai condamné à penser à çà, chaque nuit ?

Je décide que non. C'était une erreur, pas une fatalité. Une simple erreur de parcours.

Je sais que j'y arriverai.

A oublier Poudlard.

A oublier Draco.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires…**_


	2. Ironie du sort

_**Disclaimer : JKR est à l'origine de tout…je ne fais que rêver le reste**_

_**Avertissement : HPDM rating M**_

_**2. Ironie du sort**_

C'est le dernier samedi de juin, le jour des grandes vacances. Depuis ce matin Lily est toute excitée à l'idée de revoir ses frères, avec qui elle se chamaille pourtant souvent. Elle s'ennuie, seule avec nous à la maison.

Je lance négligemment que je ne pourrai peut-être pas les accompagner à la gare, tout à l'heure, j'ai du travail en retard.

Ginny s'étonne :

- Tu ne vas pas chercher tes fils à la gare ? Ils vont être déçus, surtout Albus !

- Mais tu peux y aller seule, non ?

- Avec tous les bagages à ramener ? Merci bien !!

- Bon, OK. Je m'arrangerai.

Quand on se retrouve sur le quai 9 ¾, on rejoint naturellement Ron et Hermione, et on bavarde, tranquillement. On partira quelques jours ensemble en août, en Italie, à Florence. Hermione veut absolument initier les enfants à la peinture de la Renaissance. J'aurais préféré de la plongée sous-marine, mais soit. On adore partir tous ensemble, comme une grande famille.

J'aperçois au loin les volutes de fumée, et je souris. Mais lorsque le train entre en gare, mon cœur se serre…tellement de souvenirs, et pas que des bons.

Chaque été était un long supplice, chez ma tante. J'y pense encore maintenant, et je serre la main de Lily un peu plus fort. Tellement de solitude…

Rien ne me séparera de mes enfants.

Dans la cohue, j'aperçois la tête de James, qui se dirige vers nous, fier, souriant. Il dépasse d'une bonne tête ses copains de classe, c'est le sportif de la famille. Il crâne devant les autres et ne veut pas que je l'embrasse, mais je sais qu'il est très heureux de rentrer.

Immédiatement il se lance dans le récit de ses exploits au Quidditch, que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Heureusement Ron l'écoute attentivement.

Où est Albus ? Je fronce les yeux, à sa recherche. Evidemment, il est sans doute perdu dans le flot, parmi les plus jeunes.

Une légère appréhension m'envahit. Enfin, je l'aperçois qui discute, au loin. Avec qui ? Il tourne la tête vers nous, et reprend sa discussion. Je commence à m'impatienter…

Enfin, il se dirige vers nous en courant, en traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui, brinquebalante.

Il saute dans les bras de sa mère, puis dans les miens, puis nous demande, surexcité :

- J'ai été invité chez un copain pour les vacances, je peux y aller, dis maman ?

- Quoi ? mais il t'a invité quand ?

- Tout de suite, là, dans le train…dis, je peux y aller ?

- Attends, et ses parents, ils en pensent quoi ?

- Tiens, tu leur demanderas, ils arrivent.

Qui a dit que parfois le hasard nous assassine ?

Bien sûr, le garçon qui se dirige vers nous, c'est Skorpius. Accompagnés de ses parents. De sa mère, plutôt, qui se présente très gentiment à nous. J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Isadora. Elle est charmante, très souriante, et je sens que le courant passe tout de suite avec Ginny. Elles bavardent, très complices.

Lorsque Draco s'avance à son tour, Ron recule et je me fige. Hermione le salue presque naturellement, mais je la sais tendue. Seules nos épouses n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation.

On se serre la main, rapidement, sans vraiment se regarder. Il se recule à nouveau et baisse la tête. On ne se parle pas.

De toute façon, on sait bien que ce sont nos épouses qui vont organiser, ou pas, le séjour.

Que notre sort est entre leurs mains. Je déglutis difficilement. Ron me parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, je fixe un train au loin.

Nos enfants chuchotent, complices. La tête blonde et la tête brune. On leur jette parfois un coup d'œil, gênés, mais on continue à s'ignorer. Hermione nous observe, sourcils froncés. Se doute-elle déjà ?

Comme je le craignais, au bout de quelques minutes, devant l'insistance des enfants, elles acceptent :

- Mais vous êtes sûre que çà ne va pas vous faire trop de travail ?

- Non, au contraire, çà mettra de l'animation. Skorpius s'ennuie souvent, chez nous. Et on a beaucoup de place…ce sera bien pour eux, je pense. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Finalement rendez-vous est pris, pour mi-juillet, chez eux. J'ai mal à la tête. Je les salue rapidement, d'un signe de tête.

Nos fils se font des grands signes de la main. Je ne me retourne pas.

Quand enfin tout le monde embarque dans la voiture, j'interroge Albus :

- Mais je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec Skorpius ?

- Oui, mais là, dans le train, il m'a prêté son Ouija, et on a joué ensemble. On s'est super bien entendus. Super, non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

- Tu risques de ne pas beaucoup te marrer, chez les Malfoy !!

- Harry, arrête…Elle a l'air très bien, la mère de Skorpius…ce sera une bonne expérience pour Albus, d'être à la campagne…

- En tout cas, si çà ne se passe pas bien, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher !!

- Non mais c'est fini, cette paranoïa ? Si çà ne te plaît pas, fallait pas dire oui, grommelle Ginny.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit oui…je n'ai rien dit du tout !!

- Mais c'est pas croyable que toutes ces années après, tu détestes toujours tellement Malfoy !! c'est inouï…

- Pas du tout…

- Si ! Et tu le sais très bien. Je crois que sa famille a payé suffisamment cher pour leurs erreurs. J'irai chercher Albus si çà ne va pas. Il est temps de finir cette guerre.

Justement, je ne demande pas mieux que de rompre toutes relations entre nous, seule manière à mon avis de finir cette guerre.

J'ai déjà eu du mal à oublier ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Je suis condamné au silence.

La seule chose qui me rassure c'est que lui non plus n'avait pas l'air ravi.

Tout cela n'était qu'une grossière erreur, on le sait bien tous les deux.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le 10 juillet, on embarque, les enfants et nous, en direction du manoir Malfoy. Albus restera une semaine, et nous un week-end…encore une idée de nos femmes, pour que la séparation se fasse en douceur.

Je ne comprends pas : il vient de passer un an à Poudlard, il peut bien passer une semaine seul !!

Je soupçonne des manœuvres de Ginny et Isadora pour rapprocher les anciens ennemis.Si elles savaient…

Quand Ginny m'a informé de ce week-end, j'ai piqué une colère terrible, et depuis nous sommes en froid, tous les deux.

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on est fâchés si longtemps. D'habitude on se réconcilie vite sur l'oreiller, mais là…le malaise persiste car je pressens que c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas totalement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Je sais qu'elle ne veut que mon bien, qu'elle s'imagine que c'est une bonne chose de réunir nos familles. Mais elle ne comprend pas qu'en fréquentant les Malfoy c'est exactement le contraire qui va se produire. Comment lui expliquer qu'on court peut-être à la catastrophe ?

Je suis condamné à me taire, et çà me ronge.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Il ne se passera rien. Il ne peut rien se passer. C'était juste une folie passagère.

En conduisant je m'interroge pourtant.

J'avais mis cette …histoire de côté, j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, pendant trois mois. J'ai chassé avec opiniâtreté tout pensée dangereuse, avec succès.

Juste peut-être des yeux gris parfois, dans mes rêves…Des flashs gênants, à certains moments. Mais je lutte contre çà, et cette bataille, je vais la gagner.

Le passé ne rattrapera pas le présent, et le présent, c'est la vie que je veux. La vie que j'ai.

Mais là, tout en écoutant la radio et les chamailleries des enfants distraitement, sur cette route qui mène au manoir Malfoy, les interrogations ressurgissent : que s'est-il passé réellement ?

Pourquoi ai-je autant insisté pour le revoir ?

Pourquoi ai-je eu subitement envie de lui, si violemment ?

Je me laisse doucement porter par la conduite et la musique, et je revois le début de la scène en pensée, pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

Seulement le début, car la suite, je ne veux même pas l'évoquer.

Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ? Quel a été le déclic ?

Notre discussion ? Nos excuses ? L'alcool ? Les fourmillements de la baguette ? Les souvenirs communs ? Et si oui, lesquels ? Une image me vient à l'esprit. D'un coup je me rappelle notre fuite le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, quand je l'ai sauvé des flammes…

Je me souviens de nos mains qui glissaient quand j'essayais de le rattraper, et comment il s'est enfin hissé derrière moi, sur mon balai. Comment il me serrait fort de ses bras, à me faire mal…cette impression furtive d'avoir partagé quelque chose d'intense, brièvement.

Une impression qui a été vite balayée par la suite des évènements, à laquelle je n'ai jamais repensé je crois, mais que j'ai revécue fortement en avril, quand il est venu chez moi…

Les chamailleries derrière moi interrompent le cours de mes pensées.

Bon, il vaut mieux que je songe à ce que je vais dire s'il fait allusion à cette soirée chez moi. Il ne le fera pas, à mon avis. Parce que ce serait banaliser cet évènement, ou alors ce serait du cynisme…

Est-il cynique ? Aucune idée…Je réalise que je le connais très bien d'un côté, et que je ne le connais pas du tout, en même temps…

Incroyable d'avoir partagé tant de choses, d'avoir été à un tel niveau d'intimité, et de finalement être presque des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne connais pas son caractère, ni ses goûts, ni sa vie depuis 20 ans.

Je ne connais que le goût de sa peau, et quand j'y pense çà me bouleverse…

Alors je n'y pense pas.

Je me raccroche à ma vie : ma femme et mes enfants. Je suis tellement fier quand on part tous les cinq en balade, en voiture. Ma famille.

Toute ma réussite est là : avoir réussi à fonder une famille. Une vraie. Il n'y a que çà qui compte. Le reste n'est qu'illusion.

Enfin nous arrivons et je me lance dans un dernier sermon à l'attention des enfants : on n'est pas chez les Weasley, ici- Ginny soulève un sourcil interrogateur- il va falloir se tenir correctement, surveiller son langage et ne pas semer la pagaille.

Quoique que l'idée de voir le manoir Malfoy mis à sac par mes enfants me tente, finalement…

Sur le perron Isadora et Skorpius nous attendent, souriants. Tout le monde descend de la voiture, on se salue avec chaleur, et je commence à décharger les bagages.

A ce moment tu arrives, Draco.

Tu me serres la main rapidement, sans me regarder dans les yeux et tu m'aides à porter les sacs. Un elfe de maison nous suit à l'intérieur, chargé d'innombrables bagages, au grand étonnement de mes enfants. Je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir…les elfes sont libres, à présent, mais certains ont choisi de rester au service de leurs maîtres, contre rémunération. C'est le cas chez toi.

Les mères papotent gaiement, devant nous, suivies des enfants déjà tout excités, qui se lancent à la découverte des pièces du Manoir.

Quand je gravis les marches vers l'entrée, mon cœur se serre…je suis déjà venu, dans ce Manoir, il y a 20 ans. Hermione y a été torturée, et j'ai été enfermé dans le sous-sol.

Souvenir terrible, qui me prend à la gorge.

Mais il serait malvenu d'y faire la moindre allusion, alors je fais comme si c'était la première fois que je venais ici.

_Pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, suis-je si souvent obligé de faire semblant ?_

Sans me regarder vraiment, tu m'invites courtoisement à t'accompagner en haut pour déposer les bagages dans les chambres. Quand je monte les escaliers, j'ai l'impression bizarre d'être revenu square Grimmaud, même si tout est en bien meilleur état, ici, et bien plus propre.

C'est comme une plongée dans le passé, d'un coup. Ces tapis, ces meubles, ces portraits, cette odeur si particulière de vieux bois…

On s'arrête dans une première chambre et tu m'indiques que ce sera celle de James et Lily. Elle est grande, aux dominantes jaunes, et il y a deux lits, de chaque côté de la pièce.

Tu es parfaitement poli, et je sens que tu veux t'en tenir à la surface des choses, aux civilités d'usage. Parfait, ça me convient aussi. Tu es décontracté mais élégant, et je trouve que tu as plutôt bonne mine.

Puis nous avançons dans le couloir et tu me désignes ce qui sera ma chambre. C'est une pièce superbe, aux tons orangés, d'un classicisme raffiné. Je n'y connais rien mais je pressens que les meubles sont anciens et de valeur.Chaque objet est magnifique. J'avais oublié ce luxe chez toi…On ne s'attarde pas.

Puis on se dirige, toujours l'elfe sur les talons, vers la chambre de Skorpius. Je souris en la voyant : tous ces insignes vert et argent, ces fanions de Serpentard…

C'est là qu'Albus dormira, on a rajouté un lit près de la fenêtre pour qu'il soit à côté de son copain.

- C'est une vraie chambre de pré-ado !! dis-je en examinant les posters au mur.

- Oui, c'était la mienne, avant…

On se regarde, en silence. C'est donc là que tu étais quand j'étais retenu dans ce cachot, à la cave….ces souvenirs planent entre nous, dangereusement. No comment.

Je soupire…le week-end risque d'être long.

- Bon, on redescend ? dis-tu.

- OK.

Dans le couloir, tu m'indiques rapidement une porte, au fond :

- C'est notre chambre, à droite. Et la salle de bain est là, entre nos chambres.

- C'est grand comme maison…

- Oui, un peu trop peut-être. Depuis le départ de Skorpius à Poudlard, çà me paraît immense…et vide.

On redescend. Je te suis …

Malgré le luxe, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vivre ici.

Les enfants galopent dans les étages, à la recherche de leurs chambres, et nos épouses bavardent tranquillement dans le salon. Isadora me sourit :

- Je suis vraiment très contente de la venue de votre fils, Harry. Cà mettra un peu de gaîté ici…vous avez fait le tour ?

- Oui, enfin, je lui ai montré les chambres, dis-tu.

On s'installe, moi sur le canapé à côté de Ginny, et toi sur un fauteuil, un peu plus loin. J'ai du mal à me sentir à l'aise dans un décor aussi imposant. Des flash du passé m'assaillent…

Isadora le sent, et plaisante :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry. On s'y habitue, à ce décor…vous n'étiez jamais venu, j'imagine ?

- Si…enfin non, dis-je, en bafouillant.

- Bon, interviens-tu. Et si on prenait le thé ?

L'elfe de maison me matérialise d'un coup et nous sert le thé. J'échange un bref regard avec toi et je sais qu'on est tous les deux mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas plus que moi l'envie d'évoquer cette période.

Heureusement nos épouses sont loquaces et commencent à parler du caractère et des habitudes de chaque enfant.

Je regarde par les fenêtres le parc alentour. J'ai comme un sentiment d'irréalité à me trouver ici. Le temps passe lentement, et je rêve en regardant à l'extérieur. Dehors, il fait si chaud…

Isadora propose une balade dans le parc, et nous voilà partis…

Les enfants courent joyeusement devant, avec le chien de Skorpius. Ginny et Isadora continuent à bavarder, et nous marchons côte à côte, en silence.

Le soleil est éclatant, il fait très chaud et la brise nous rafraîchit à peine. Le parc est splendide, peuplé d'arbres rares et millénaires. Une subtile odeur d'humus flotte dans l'air.

Je sais qu'on regarde nos fils, devant nous. Ils nous ressemblent, à leur âge, du moins physiquement…mais ils sont si heureux, enjoués. On n'a pas eu cette chance là, à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais été insouciant, et je pressens que toi non plus. On est un peu des survivants, à notre façon.

A un moment Ginny se retourne et nous lance :

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavards, messieurs….

- Non, on profite de cette belle journée, réponds-tu en souriant.

J'acquiesce…de quoi pourrions parler, de toute façon ?

D'un passé douloureux ou d'un présent qu'on n'assume pas ? Je crois qu'on n'a pas envie de faire semblant aujourd'hui….

C'est étrange de marcher à tes côtés. Tu es plus grand que moi, mais moins robuste. Mais on marche d'un même pas, naturellement. En silence.

Soudain Skorpius et Albus foncent vers nous, en criant :

- Venez voir, le chien a trouvé un oiseau blessé !!

Le sauvetage commence, heureusement tu as ta baguette sur toi et tu soignes ce malheureux oiseau. Je reconnais cette baguette, c'est celle que je t'ai rendue il y a quelques semaines.

C'est une sensation étrange de la voir dans ta main. Je souris imperceptiblement. Pourquoi suis-je gêné, d'un coup, comme si c'était un peu de notre intimité étalée au grand jour ?

Je repense à ce que je t'ai dit, à propos des affinités…bizarre que ça me soit revenu comme ça, je n'y avais pas repensé avant.

Et surtout je revois ton visage décomposé quand je te l'ai tendue…tu étais en état de choc, et ça m'a fait quelque chose.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est un peu de moi que tu tiens dans ta main ? J'ai si chaud d'un coup…je ne veux pas penser aux fourmillements, et à notre regard complice quand tu es parti. Pas maintenant.

Mes enfants sont admiratifs. Nous on évite de recourir à la magie en famille, car on vit chez les moldus. Et je me méfie de la magie.

Tu prends l'oiseau dans tes mains, et tu dis :

- On va l'emmener …j'ai une potion qui lui conviendra bien…

- Une potion ? Vous faites des potions ? demande Albus, très impressionné.

- Oui, quelques unes, dis tu en souriant. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ma matière préférée, à Poudlard. Mais Skorpius est plus fort que moi, dit-il avec une légère moue.

-Normal, je lui donné quelques notions. Mais si tu veux, cette semaine, je te montrerai mon laboratoire.

- Vous avez un laboratoire ?

- Un petit…on verra ça.

Albus repart, tout content, et tu te tournes vers moi :

- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as appelé Albus Severus…il aime les études, non ?

- Oui, il n'a pas du tout le même caractère que James, c'est amusant. Et Skorpius ?

- Oh, je crois qu'il me ressemble beaucoup…

Je ne réponds pas, car je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie…et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Je ne te connais pas, fondamentalement. Et j'ai même l'impression de te connaître de moins en moins…tu es si différent de l'image que j'avais de toi. Ou pas ?

Je vois que ton fils est très fier de ce que tu as fait, c'est un peu comme une revanche pour lui.

Pas facile pour un Malfoy d'être en concurrence avec un Potter ces derniers temps.

Je subodore que ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui au Collège…je comprends mieux maintenant que ton épouse ait accepté aussi facilement d'accueillir Albus…une tentative d'ouverture sur le monde extérieur, dirons-nous.

En plus c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent finalement très bien, tous les deux. Visiblement ils ont des goûts communs, et sans doute des caractères proches. Un peu secrets, angoissés. Plus cérébraux qu'extravertis.

On fait tous demi-tour et on rentre se préparer pour le dîner. Pourvu que tout se passe bien…je croise les doigts.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci pour vos commentaires…**_


	3. Dîner et dépendances

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR…**_

_**Avertissement : HPDM rated M**_

_**3. Dîner et dépendances**_

Nous dînons dans la grande salle à manger, sous les lambris et à la lueur des chandeliers. La vaisselle est superbe et je suis un peu perdu dans les couverts et les verres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses…mais je prends exemple sur la maîtresse de maison, et tout va bien.

Elle est magnifique ce soir, bien habillée et maquillée, et je remarque pour la première fois qu'elle a un sourire splendide, quoique parfois un peu triste. Elle est fine et très cultivée, avec un humour décalé, vraiment charmante. Ginny est radieuse également, et secrètement je suis fier d'elle, de sa beauté naturelle et de sa vitalité.

Je suis heureux qu'on ne courre ni après le luxe ni après les honneurs, car tout ça ne me fait guère envie…je sens une certaine mélancolie flotter dans cette maison, inexplicablement.

Avec les entrées, tu nous demandes ce qu'on désire boire, et je ne sais que répondre…de l'eau ?

- Comment Harry, tu bois de l'eau maintenant ? s'étonne Ginny qui connaît mon goût pour le whisky et le vin français.

- Moi, je prendrais bien un peu de vin, dit Isadora. Dans cette maison on ne boit jamais une goutte d'alcool d'habitude, alors pour une fois, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

- Soit, j'ai un excellent bourgogne dans ma cave, dis-tu en t'éloignant. Je reviens…

Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool…je comprends mieux la rougeur de tes joues il y a quelques semaines après deux whiskies…serait-ce une partie de l'explication ? L'alcool est un déshinibiteur, c'est sûr, mais ça ne justifie rien…un peu court, comme explication.

Le dîner est délicieux, et même mes enfants se tiennent à peu près correctement. Cependant Skorpius se tient beaucoup plus droit sur sa chaise qu'eux, et finit son assiette. On dirait parfois qu'il n'ose pas parler ni rire trop fort. Je l'observe, et ça me fait un petit peu mal au cœur de le voir si sage, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Etais-tu toi aussi un enfant sage ? Sûrement…

Je te regarde enfin et je lis une certaine détresse dans tes yeux, en un éclair. Puis tu reprends ton masque souriant en t'adressant à Ginny. Tu es particulièrement élégant ce soir. De toute façon, tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'allure…

La conversation tourne autour des enfants, bien sûr…quel autre sujet pour deux familles ?

Après le dessert les garçons filent dans le salon et Lily grimpe sur mes genoux, pour se faire câliner.

Isadora fond :

- C'est tellement câlin, les filles…j'aurais tellement aimé avoir une fille.

- Mais les garçons aussi sont câlins, dit Ginny. Albus l'est, en tout cas…j'espère que ça ne disparaîtra pas trop vite…

- C'est vrai qu'on est une famille très démonstrative, dis-je. On adore s'embrasser…

Encore une ombre dans ton regard et je regrette ce que je viens de dire…visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas.

Je tente de me rattraper :

- Ce n'est pas trop tard pour avoir une fille !

- Ce serait franchement très étonnant, dit ton épouse froidement et je perçois le sous-entendu.

Ginny réagit au quart de tour et demande, pour changer de sujet :

- Au fait, c'est quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus tous les deux ?

On répond en même temps :

- Sur le quai, il y a trois mois…

- Au café, il y a six mois….

Elles éclatent de rire de concert :

- Il faudrait vous mettre d'accord, messieurs !! dit Ginny

- Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ? demande Isadora. Vous vous êtes vus dans un café ?

- Ben oui, répond Ginny. C'était à Noêl, hein Harry ?

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ça Draco !! s'exclame Isadora.

Tu es visiblement irrité mais tu prends sur toi :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, on avait pris un café ensemble, non ?

- Oui, je crois, dis-je.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'étonne ta femme

- Ecoute, je ne sais plus, ça n'avait pas d'importance…tentes-tu, un peu pâle.

- En fait, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, je rajoute. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'en as pas parlé, j'imagine.

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, dit Isadora. Draco ressasse toujours tellement le passé, il dramatise tout…et Harry ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Ginny. On n'en parle jamais. Harry ?

Je soupire…

- Le passé ? Non, je ne le ressasse pas. Je l'ai oublié en grande partie…

- Mais alors…rajoute Isadora, en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi avoir écrit à Draco, en janvier ? Pourquoi vouloir le revoir ?

Ginny lève un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien. Je l'aime pour çà.

Tu es blême et moi j'ai juste envie de disparaître sous terre. La curiosité féminine…On est en plein vaudeville, c'est un vrai cauchemar.

Je vois que tu es incapable de parler, alors j'enchaîne :

- Et bien voilà. Je voulais lui rendre sa baguette. C'est tout.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Ginny. Tu avais gardé cette baguette. C'est marrant, tu n'en parlais jamais. Alors, tu lui as rendu ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais plus…en avril, je crois. A la gare, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Je ne boirai pas le calice jusqu'à la lie. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

Isadora me dévisage bizarrement. Cette femme est suspicieuse, je le sens. Se doute-elle … ?

Je regarde Ginny et je vois qu'elle aussi réfléchit, de son côté. Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de ce coup de fil, où elle m'avait trouvé bizarre ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient que c'était le jour du départ des enfants ? Non, impossible…et pourtant.

La conversation reprend sur un autre sujet, mais la tension est palpable autour de la table. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû venir. La machine infernale est en marche…juste quand on avait décidé d'un accord tacite d'oublier cet épisode.

Les épouses se lèvent pour coucher les enfants et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

On s'assoit lourdement dans des fauteuils. Quelques bougies éclairent à peine la pièce décorée de lourdes tentures. Tout est calme.

Avec un sourire désabusé, tu m'offres un whisky, que j'accepte. On lève nos verres l'un vers l'autre, avec un certain fatalisme.

On sait qu'on a tout fait pour éviter le pire, mais que c'est un échec.

L'ironie du sort. Nos femmes sont beaucoup trop intelligentes pour nous, je crois…ou est-ce qu'elles vont passer sur ça sans se poser de question ?

Sans dire un mot, on décide de noyer notre fierté dans l'alcool. Pour se remonter le moral. On boit en silence, en s'observant du coin de l'œil, et en ressassant l'échange qui vient de se dérouler à table.

Je vois que tu cherches à réprimer un fou rire, et je fais de même, malgré moi :

- Putain, Draco, y a pas de quoi rire !!

- Je sais, c'est plus fort que moi…Mais comment j'aurais pu penser que toi, Harry, tu mentirais à ta femme au sujet de cette lettre !!

- Très drôle, et comment j'aurais pu penser, moi, que tu dirais la vérité à la tienne au sujet de cette lettre ?

- Merci bien…tu me vois comme un menteur, ça fait plaisir. En fait, tu as raison, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle est tombée dessus par hasard…elle est tellement curieuse !

- Faut avouer…elle est curieuse, en effet. Tu lui mens souvent ?

- Mais tu me prends pour qui, Harry ? Non, jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu…d'aventure. Avant toi, ajoutes-tu crânement.

Puis tu rajoutes au bout de quelques secondes, d'un ton rêveur :

- Mais j'ai l'habitude de mentir pour toi, en effet…

- Quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi, ici même, il y a 20 ans, j'ai prétendu ne pas te reconnaître…tu te souviens ?

- Oui…je souffle doucement.

- Et bien j'ai menti. Et quand mes copains voulaient te faire la peau, j'ai prétendu qu'il ne fallait pas te tuer pour te livrer vivant à Voldemort…Tu te souviens ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, c'était encore un mensonge. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Harry….

- Pourquoi ? dis-je d'une tout petite voix, sachant que je ferais mieux de me taire.

Tu me regardes, de ton regard brûlant, la bouche entrouverte, et tu ne me réponds pas.

On s'observe, longuement, souffles courts. Encore un moment de défi entre nous.

Ton orgueil contre mon courage …

- Pour la même raison que celle qui t'a fait poser tes mains sur moi, en avril, j'imagine, murmures-tu.

Je reste coi, le cœur battant, et je demande :

- Déjà à l'époque, tu penses ? Il y a 20 ans ?

- Tu crois quoi, Harry ? Que tout cela a surgi de nulle part, d'un coup, entre nous, il y a trois mois ? dis tu d'une voix chaude, un peu rauque. Tu as l'habitude de sauter sur des gens que tu ne connais pas ?

- Bien sûr que non…

Il y a une forte tension entre nous…pour la première fois on aborde un sujet dangereux, et on est tendus, l'un face à l'autre. Aux abois. Tu esquisses un sourire :

- Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, en avril.

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- Que tu avais envie de moi, depuis très longtemps…, chuchotes-tu.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai dit ça ? L'alcool me brouille les idées.

Puis je me rappelle précisément à quel moment je t'ai dit ça, et je sens une bouffée de désir m'envahir…oui, je me souviens…trop bien.

Je te dévisage, et je te trouve terriblement attirant, hélas…

Ta bouche m'appelle, ton corps m'appelle, sans que tu fasses rien.

Tu es la tentation incarnée…la peau douce, les cheveux soyeux, les yeux ardents, la bouche sensuelle, même 20 ans après. Je comprends mon égarement d'il y a trois mois.

Je me souviens de tout.

Ton visage me bouleverse.

J'ai envie de me lever de ce fauteuil et de t'embrasser.

Et de te toucher.

Partout.

De te posséder. Entièrement. Profondément. Je retiens un gémissement et je sens le sang affluer. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Draco.

Le désir me consume, encore une fois. Pourquoi ?

Je vois à ton expression tendue que tu partages mon émoi.

Alors, sans bouger, sans parler, chacun dans son fauteuil, on décolle en pensée.

Et chacun fait l'amour à l'autre, en imagination. Nos fantasmes se connectent sans même une parole.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, et j'imagine ta bouche sur ma bouche.

Tu en fais autant, lentement, avec insolence. Je brûle. La frustration accroît mon désir. J'aimerais tant te toucher, maintenant. Te sentir.

Mes yeux glissent sur ton cou, et j'imagine ton torse nu. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le lécher, de le mordiller. Tu me regardes avec provocation, et j'imagine tes mains sur moi.

Tu fais glisser ta main lentement sur ta cuisse, et je suis à la torture. Je rêve d'être cette main, et de te caresser partout. De toutes les façons. Jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses de plaisir.

Mon érection est douloureuse, et quand j'imagine la tienne, un spasme me secoue et je rejette ma tête en arrière d'un geste incontrôlable.

Je revois ton corps, offert devant moi. Ta peur, ton émoi. Bouleversants. Je revis la sensation d'être en toi, si forte, si troublante. Tu étais doux, étroit…

On continue à s'observer et à se faire l'amour. Sans bouger. Sans parler.

Juste nos bas ventres qui remuent imperceptiblement. Juste nos souffles courts. Nos cœurs qui battent la chamade. Nos yeux qui se caressent, sans pudeur. Nos imaginations délirantes, sans tabou.

Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres et je les imagine sur mon membre, aller et venir, m'absorber entièrement, longuement, ardemment, me faire découvrir un frisson inconnu.

J'imagine ton visage quand tu me caresses, je sens tes mains, ta bouche et je meurs de désir.

Puis, avec insolence, tu fermes ton poing, tu lèves lentement ton avant-bras et ça m'embrase.

Soudain, je me vois me lever, me pencher vers toi, ouvrir ton pantalon brusquement, libérer ta verge et…je m'empale sur toi. D'un coup. En hurlant. J'imagine tes coups de reins, ton sexe tendu, mes gémissements, le plaisir qui monte, comme une vague incandescente et je jouis en criant ton nom. Violemment. En quelques minutes.

Je lis dans ton regard que nous partageons le même fantasme, en même temps. Mais je pressens que toi tu rêves de t'empaler sur moi, que c'est moi qui te ravage et te fait hurler.

Ca me convient aussi, et ça m'échauffe un peu plus les sangs. Retrouver ton intimité si chaude, si douce….

On a tous les deux posé nos mains sur notre bas ventre, inconsciemment, et on se caresse, à travers les étoffes, sans se quitter des yeux, le souffle court. On continue à se faire l'amour….

Je me mords les lèvres quand l'orgasme arrive, tu me regardes jouir et je vois tes yeux se révulser quand tu plonges à ton tour dans le plaisir.

On s'essuie rapidement quand on entend des bruits de pas et nos épouses nous rejoignent dans le salon, plus complices que jamais.

Elles tentent de relancer la conversation mais nous sommes engourdis par les séquelles du plaisir, et on ne répond guère.

On se lève pour aller se coucher, l'un après l'autre, et elles décident de rester en bas, pour discuter. Je n'ai plus la force de m'inquiéter, ni même de m'interroger.

Je veux juste rejoindre mon lit, rapidement. On grimpe les escaliers silencieusement.

Arrivés devant la porte de ma chambre, je te souffle :

- Bonne nuit, Draco…

- Bonne nuit, Harry…

Je pose la main sur ta joue, et tu penches la tête vers cette main. On s'immobilise quelques secondes….puis, avec regret, je laisse ma main retomber et tu rentres dans ta chambre.

Je me déshabille et je me couche rapidement, sans me poser de questions. Trop tard pour les questions…

Je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain, au réveil, je me sens vaguement nauséeux. Trop d'alcool, cette fois encore…

En me rasant, je m'interroge.

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je suis en ta présence, est-ce que je bois trop et je pars dans des délires ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je deviens fou, à cause de l'ivresse ?

Ou qu'au contraire c'est un éclair de lucidité sur mes désirs ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais, jamais été attiré par un homme, avant toi. Et même là, ce n'est pas une attirance, c'est… autre chose, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

Je décide de reporter ces interrogations à plus tard et je me presse de descendre.

En bas, tout le monde déjeune et l'animation des enfants détourne notre attention de toute question trop gênante.

On décide de pique-niquer sur le lac près de chez vous et pendant que les épouses préparent les salades et sandwich, on va chercher tout l'attirail nécessaire, en compagnie de votre elfe.

On arrive à agir à peu près normalement, en compagnie l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, on discute. On arrive même à plaisanter ensemble.

Nous sommes deux familles normales, installées sur des couvertures au bord de l'eau, et on remplit parfaitement notre rôle de bons pères de famille.

Est-ce un rôle ? Non, je suis un bon père de famille. Je suis particulièrement attentif aux enfants, qui sont et restent ma priorité. Ton épouse et toi paraissez un peu dépassés. Avoir un fils unique comme Skorpius puis devoir gérer quatre enfants turbulents, ça change tout.

Les enfants à surveiller, ça nous occupe et ça nous évite de gamberger.

Après le repas on monte sur des barques, ta famille et Albus sur l'une, ma famille sur l'autre, et on rame gaillardement. Bien sûr nos fils nous poussent à faire une course, d'abord on refuse, et on se prend au jeu.

Tu te débrouilles pas mal, je suis un peu surpris…je pensais être en meilleure forme que toi. Je vois dans l'éclat de tes yeux que tu es heureux de combattre contre moi, et que c'est un défi que tu ne veux pas perdre…on s'épie du coin de l'œil, et ça me fait plaisir de voir vos sourires. Enfin le masque tombe, et vous n'avez plus l'air aussi compassés, tous les trois. Albus a pris fait et cause pour vous, c'est amusant de voir qu'il est si complice avec ton fils.

Plusieurs fois je te dépasse, mais tu me rattrapes, inexorablement. Tu as un geste sûr, bien rythmé. Les enfants crient, les mères se bouchent les oreilles, et enfin on arrive de l'autre côté. Tu as gagné. Ton fils hurle de joie…

A bout de souffle, on se laisse tomber par terre, étalés de tout notre long sur le dos…les enfants trépignent encore, bien énervés, et les miens veulent leur revanche.

Non, je ne bougerai plus. On est allongés par terre, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et on rit comme jamais on n'a ri ensemble. J'aimerais rester là, longtemps, à rire avec toi… et nos familles.

Finalement je me relève, difficilement, et je te tends la main pour t'aider à te redresser. J'attrape ta main et je te hisse, et en une fraction de seconde, je nous revois au milieu des flammes, il y a vingt ans, quand j'essayais de te sauver, et que ta main humide glissait dans la mienne.

Mais là je n'ai pas lâché ta main et ce contact rapide me fait frissonner, malgré moi.

- Dis donc, mais tu te défends !!

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'habite là, et j'en fais souvent, de la barque…

- Bravo…

On se défie du regard, brièvement, en souriant.

C'est l'heure du goûter. Maintenant on est vraiment à l'aise, tous les quatre, et je me sens rassuré.

Tout va bien. C'est juste un week end entre amis.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et merci d'avance pour une review…**_


	4. Séquelles

_**Disclaimer : l'histoire d'origine est à JKR…**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM rating M**_

_**4. Séquelles**_

Sur le chemin du retour Ginny commente le week-end tandis que James et Lily somnolent à l'arrière.

Je ne tiens pas trop à participer aux commentaires, et j'aimerais autant qu'on change de sujet, car je redoute qu'elle fasse allusion au repas vaudevillesque.

Bien entendu on tombe d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'aimerait pas vivre dans ce vieux manoir, avec toutes ces ombres qui rôdent…je sais qu'on a fait le bon choix, depuis longtemps.

Elle me parle longuement de ses impressions sur Isadora, Skorpius. J'acquiesce. En fait, je me rends compte que je leur ai finalement peu parlé.

Isadora m'a laissé une drôle d'impression : elle est belle, fine, intelligente, mais par moment, acérée comme une lame dans ses commentaires. Triste à d'autres moments. Pas très heureuse, je pense.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ginny : elle est dynamique, volontaire, têtue mais finalement plus douce, apaisée…

Mais je sais qu'il faut se méfier des apparences.

Evidemment, à un moment, la discussion tourne autour du couple. Ginny demande :

- Tu crois qu'ils s'entendent bien, tous les deux ?

- Oui, on dirait. Non ?

- Pas sûr. Je ne crois pas qu'ils communiquent facilement. Par exemple, il ne lui avait pas dit que vous aviez pris un café ensemble. Bizarre, non ?

- Non, pas tant que ça. Elle est tellement curieuse, il n'a peut-être pas voulu répondre à ses questions…

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle était curieuse ?

- Personne…. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul…

- Oui, mais c'est étrange quand même qu'il ne lui dise pas tout, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est un homme tellement secret….

Elle s'interrompt.

Je prie Dieu, Merlin et même Salazar Serpentard que la discussion s'arrête là.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu lui avais écrit ?

- Toi aussi, tu joues les curieuses ?

- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

- Cacher quoi ? Non, j'avais oublié, c'est tout….

- Mmm…quand vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux, parfois j'ai l'impression que…

- Qu'on se déteste ?

- Non…c'est pas ça…

- Ecoute, on a un passif sérieux, alors effectivement parfois c'est difficile. Retourner dans ce Manoir où j'ai été prisonnier…c'est dur à encaisser.

- Oui…oui, je comprends.

Elle se tait et semble songeuse. Je crois que j'ai réussi à éviter le pire, mais j'ai eu peur. Très peur. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant.

oooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

Le soir, j'appréhende d'aller me coucher. C'est idiot.

En fait, rien n'a changé, vraiment.

Mais tant de choses me font fortuitement penser à toi que ça me fait peur…Tu es là, dans un coin de ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à te chasser. Jour après jour, il y a toujours un moment dans la journée où je pense à toi. Malgré moi.

Certaines chansons que je trouvais crétines tournent dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Au boulot, parfois, je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, à cet instant. Ridicule. Je dois faire de plus en plus d'efforts pour être concentré sur mes dossiers.

Bien sûr toutes ces idées je les chasse, vite. Tout ça ne veut rien dire…

Je me raccroche à me vie tranquille, à nos habitudes. A notre famille.

Mais le quotidien sans les enfants, partis chez leurs grands-parents, est terne, et j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. J'aime tant l'animation chez moi, ces tablées où tout le monde parle, rit, s'apostrophe.

Tous ces bruits et cette agitation me rassuraient, me berçaient. Quoi de plus fort que de serrer ses enfants contre soi, les entendre rire aux éclats ?

Dans cette nouvelle vie sans eux je me sens un peu orphelin. Rien n'a vraiment changé et pourtant tout a changé. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux, même loin de moi, mais moi je me sens délaissé.

Alors je me raccroche à ma femme, pour combler le manque. Elle me sourit, mais elle ne sait pas ce que je traverse. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin d'elle, désespérément, maintenant ? Heureusement il y a le sport plusieurs fois par semaine pour me vider la tête.

Mais un certain malaise demeure, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ces absences, parfois…ces rêveries…

Le pire, bien sûr, c'est la nuit. Quand mes pensées vagabondent, au coucher. Les yeux gris qui reviennent dans mes rêves. Ces envies matinales où je m'interroge….ressens-tu la même chose, en ce moment ? Il ne faut pas que j'y pense.

Même dans les bras de ma femme je n'arrive plus à chasser certaines images, et je me laisse aller à la confusion des désirs, parfois. Souvent.

Le souvenir de ton corps est comme une drogue pour moi…et le manque est là, de plus en plus souvent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Et ça me mine…faire l'amour à Ginny en pensant à toi, c'est abject.

J'appréhende ces moments, alors que j'adorais faire l'amour avec elle. Elle me regarde avec inquiétude, parfois. A-t-elle des doutes ? Je me dégoûte, après.

Dieu sait que je l'aime, pourtant. Elle est tout pour moi, objectivement.

Je dois arrêter de penser à toi, me reprendre, avant qu'un jour je crie ton nom…Ce désir est absurde. Inconvenant.

Alors, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, je lutte. Contre moi. Contre toi.

La fin de la semaine m'apparaît comme un mur infranchissable. Je retournerai chez toi, chercher mon fils, et je te parlerai.

Il faut en finir, maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette bataille, je la gagnerai.

oooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quand on arrive chez vous, ce samedi-là, je suis fou de joie de retrouver mon fils. Il a bonne mine, il est reposé, et il se lance dans le récit de tout ce qu'il a fait chez vous.

Toi aussi tu es souriant, particulièrement épanoui, et je remarque à plusieurs reprises que ton épouse et toi semblez très proches, complices.

Je comprends à demi-mot que la présence de mon fils a mis de la joie dans votre foyer. Isadora ne tarit pas d'éloge sur notre fils, et je vois que Ginny est secrètement ravie.

Après le thé, les enfants nous traînent dans ton laboratoire pour admirer les préparations qu'ils ont faites pendant la semaine. Albus est absolument fasciné par la vie que vous menez, une vie de sorciers, bien différente de la nôtre. Un certain exotisme, sans doute, mais qui finit par m'agacer.

Je connais bien les dessous du monde sorcier, moi, ses dangers, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté.

Nous prenons un verre, le soir, sur la terrasse, et je ne peux me départir de cet agacement. Ginny modère mes propos provocateurs et me fusille du regard.

Non, je ne dirai pas du bien de modèle sorcier, même si mon fils aspire à ce type d'existence.

Je sais bien qu'au fond je suis énervé parce que je sais que je dois te parler, et que je ne sais pas quand et comment m'y prendre. Tu as l'air particulièrement à l'aise, détendu. Tu plaisantes et tu souris. Ca m'énerve.

Ne souffres-tu pas, toi aussi, de cette situation ?

Ou est-ce que tu t'en accommodes si bien que ça t'a rapproché de ton épouse ?

Je préfère ne pas y penser, et ce n'est peut-être qu'un effet de mon imagination.

Comme il fait particulièrement doux, nous dînons dehors, sur la terrasse. La conversation est détendue et sous l'effet des vins, les langues se délient.

Pour la première fois, tu nous parles de ton enfance, tes parents, avec nostalgie.

De ta vie au Manoir, de ton existence d'enfant sage, trop sage. La mélancolie de ta mère, les exigences de ton père, ta solitude.

Je suis surpris, c'est un aspect de toi que je ne soupçonnais pas.

Pour moi tu étais un gamin prétentieux, et, sans vraiment le préméditer, je le dis à voix haute.

Ginny me fusille du regard, et tu baisses la tête, doucement. Isadora se tait, gênée.

J'ai peut-être dit une connerie, mais ça m'énerve de voir tout le monde te plaindre.

Je continue :

- Tu vivais dans un monde riche, protégé. Moi je vivais dans un placard sous l'escalier, chez mon oncle qui me détestait. Alors les mecs qui souffrent dans des châteaux…

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel et Isadora enchaîne sur un autre sujet, rapidement.

Tu ne réponds pas, mais tu es blême. Tu ne me regardes plus de toute la soirée. Tu es vexé, je le sens. Tant pis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Pourtant il faut que je te parle, à tout prix. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Mais quand ?

La soirée continue agréablement, sous les étoiles, même si toi et moi nous ne nous parlons plus.

Quand nos épouses se lèvent pour coucher les enfants, j'entrevois la possibilité de te parler, enfin.

On reste longtemps immobiles, à regarder les étoiles. Je ne sais pas comment commencer. L'elfe débarrasse la table, et nos épouses décident d'aller se coucher.

Tu te lèves et je me lance :

- Non, attends, je voudrais te parler…

- A moi ? maintenant ?

Tu me regardes froidement, agacé.

- Oui, maintenant. S'il te plait…

Nous sommes seuls. Tu n'as pas l'air ravi mais tu te rassois. Je soupire :

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Ca m'a échappé…

- C'est tout ?

Le ton est glacial. Tu es sur le point de partir.

- Non, c'est pas tout…Voilà…Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé entre nous. C'était une erreur.

- Pardon ?

- Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…bref, je le regrette. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça. Il ne faut plus qu'on se voie.

Tu ne dis rien, tu fronces les sourcils. Je poursuis :

- C'était une bêtise. Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses d'illusion. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

Là, tu me dévisages, en colère :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? De quoi tu parles ? Qui est venu me chercher, à la gare, pour boire un café ? Qui m'a écrit ? Qui m'a pratiquement enlevé il y a trois mois ? Qui m'a baisé sans vergogne ?? Et c'est moi qui te cours après ?

Fou de rage, je ne me contrôle plus, je me lève et je t'envoie un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Tu vacilles, étourdi. Tu portes tes mains à ta bouche, qui saigne.

- Par Merlin, Draco, tu me rends fou…je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Ca va ?

- Non, laisse-moi.

Tu te lèves et tu te diriges rapidement vers le manoir. Je reste seul sur la terrasse, abasourdi.

Puis je me décide à me lever, et je gravis les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Est ce que je perds vraiment la raison ?

Je me déshabille dans le noir. Tout le monde dort apparemment. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Tu es là, en train de te rincer la bouche.

On s'observe dans le miroir. Longtemps.

Puis je m'approche de toi, et je pose la main sur ton épaule :

- Viens laisse-moi regarder. Je suis désolé…pardonne-moi.

Tu te retournes vers moi, doucement. J'effleure doucement ta bouche meurtrie et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Tu me troubles tellement, Draco….

Lentement, délicatement, je te soigne et la tristesse de tes yeux gris me bouleverse, une fois de plus.

Alors, irrésistiblement, le désir m'envahit tandis que je frôle tes lèvres et que tu te laisses faire. Quand je me penche pour t'embrasser doucement, au coin des lèvres, tu fermes les yeux.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ma bouche se déplace à présent dans ton cou et ton odeur m'émeut. Je te prends dans mes bras et je te serre, fort, contre moi.

Mes mains glissent dans l'ouverture de ton pyjama et tu soupires. J'ai envie de toi, violemment. De te posséder. Encore.

Mes hanches se frottent contre les tiennes et je sens ton désir.

Ca décuple le mien et je me frotte à toi avec impudeur. Je souffle :

- J'ai envie de te…

- Chut…ma femme est à côté. Il ne faut pas…pas ici.

Mais je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai trop envie, c'est douloureux.

Alors je te retourne, presque brutalement, et je me colle contre ton dos. Tu protestes :

- Non. Harry, non…

Je n'écoute rien, je te veux. Maintenant. Tes protestations m'excitent encore davantage.

Je baisse ton pantalon, d'un coup, et je passe ma main sur tes fesses. Puis je descends le mien et je colle ma verge contre toi tandis que je saisis ton pénis d'une main. Tu gémis. J'adore ce son.

Je te caresse avec vigueur et tu tangues doucement contre moi, les yeux fermés, en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

Je passe alors mes doigts dans ta bouche pour les humidifier et je les glisse entre tes fesses. Tu rejettes brutalement ta tête en arrière tandis que je m'immisce en toi.

J'attends que tu te détendes tout en continuant de te caresser, et je te regarde perdre doucement la tête, dans le miroir en face de nous. C'est une vision terriblement excitante. Tu soupires de plus en plus fortement.

Puis, lentement, en te fixant dans la glace, je te pénètre et tu retiens un cri. Tu es toujours tellement chaud, étroit, que je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Je suis en toi, totalement, et je commence mes coups de boutoir. Le spectacle dans le miroir est affolant : ton visage, ravagé par le désir, bouche ouverte, yeux mi-clos. Mes coups de reins. Ton sexe dans ma main, qui émerge entre les plis de ton pyjama.

Je continue, de plus en fort, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Ton visage se crispe, ton corps se crispe. Tu pousses une plainte. Je ne veux pas me demander pourquoi.

Tu te mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier et ta bouche saigne, de nouveau. Dans ma folie, je regarde le sang goutter sur le lavabo, et je me sens fort, invincible. Comme une revanche.

Cette sensation de te posséder entièrement me fait perdre la tête. Je multiplie mes coups de reins et tu commences à trembler.

Je jouis en toi, avec un cri de victoire. Ton regard est brouillé dans le miroir. J'accentue mes caresses sur ton pénis et finalement tu jouis dans un gémissement douloureux, et tu commences à glisser le long du lavabo, jusque par terre.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Au bout de quelques instants, tu te relèves lentement, et tu te retournes vers moi, amer :

- Qu'est ce qui t'a le plus fait jouir, Potter ? Me frapper ou me baiser ?

Je ne réponds pas, sous le choc. Tu continues :

- Maintenant écoute-moi attentivement. Tout est fini entre nous. Définitivement. Tu t'es conduit comme un salaud, et je ne l'accepterai plus.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux te moquer de moi, me frapper, et me baiser brutalement dans la foulée, à ton bon vouloir ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas le déversoir de tes impulsions. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est de la haine ou du mépris. Demain, tu pars, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. T'es un malade, Potter…

Et tu sors, très pâle et très digne.

Je regarde les gouttes de sang par terre…une brusque nausée m'envahit.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Suis-je un salaud ?

oooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous en train de petit déjeuner quand tu apparais, la lèvre gonflée, les traits tirés. Isadora s'exclame :

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? Tu t'es battu ?

Ginny me lance un regard accusateur, et je ne sais que répondre.

Tu maugrées :

- Je me suis pris la porte de la salle de bain, hier soir.

- C'est toi Harry, qui a fait ça ? demande Ginny.

- Euh…oui. Mais c'était involontaire…désolé, Draco.

Tu me fixes rapidement de tes yeux froids, impassible, mais tu ne réponds pas. Nos épouses s'interrogent du regard.

Que faire ? Prendre ça à la plaisanterie ? Je sens que c'est inutile. Le climat est tendu, et Isadora me dévisage avec suspicion. Je voudrais partir, maintenant…

Tout le monde prépare les bagages et tu m'ignores. Albus et Skorpius se promettent de s'écrire et de se revoir avant la fin des vacances. Nos épouses se font la bise.

Au moment de partir, je te tends la main, et tu refuses de la serrer, ostensiblement.

Je ne sais pas si Isadora et Ginny nous regardent, mais je me sens mal. Je monte rapidement dans ma voiture, sans me retourner.

Je vois dans le rétro les enfants qui se font de grands gestes, mais tu n'es plus là.

Etrangement, je me sens oppressé, alors que je devrais être soulagé. N'est-ce pas exactement ce que je voulais, que tout s'arrête enfin entre nous ?

Pourquoi est ce que le souvenir de ton visage meurtri m'obsède ? Les kilomètres défilent, et le malaise s'accroît. Un orage éclate, et je dois ralentir et me concentrer sur la route, mais j'ai du mal…

J'évite de justesse un cycliste et Ginny explose :

- Mais enfin, Harry, concentre-toi !! T'as jamais conduit comme ça ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Quoi ? rien !! c'est le mauvais temps, c'est tout…

- Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry ...je te connais…Enfin, plutôt je ne te reconnais pas. T'es bizarre…

- Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi …

- Tu rigoles ? t'as vu comment tu te comportes ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher…

- J'ai des yeux, c'est tout. T'as vu la tête qu'il faisait ce matin ?

- Mais il est juste vexé. Il m'en veut à cause de cette histoire de porte, c'est tout.

- Non, c'est pas tout. Hier, pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai eu honte de toi.

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment tu t'es moqué de lui, à propos de ses souffrances dans un château…non mais c'est n'importe quoi !! Un tel mépris…Harry, comment t'as osé ?

- Mais non, c'était une blague…

- Tu rigoles ? j'en étais malade. Quelle grossièreté ! Tu as vu sa tête ?

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Pourvu que ça dure...mais non :

- Pourquoi tu le détestes toujours tellement ?

- Mais je ne le déteste pas !! je m'en fous…

- C'est faux…c'est de la haine, c'est pas possible autrement. Après tant de temps…

- Oui, après tant de temps je n'oublie pas que j'ai été enfermé dans le sous-sol de ce manoir, et qu'il n'a pas bougé un cil. Son père voulait me livrer à Voldemort, je te rappelle…

Une pause…

- Alors pourquoi tu lui as écrit ?

- Putain, mais ça ne te regarde pas !! Ca ne regarde personne. Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça.

Je crispe mes mains sur le volant. Elle ajoute, à mi-voix :

- Harry, fais attention. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues…à quoi vous jouez tous les deux, mais ça risque de finir mal. Méfie-toi…

- Arrête avec tes histoires…de toute façon, c'est fini.

- Qu'est ce qui est fini ? demande-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux

- Tout. Le week-end. Les invitations. On ne les verra plus. Bon débarras.

Je lance un regard dans le rétro et je vois le visage décomposé d'Albus. Mon dieu, Albus…je l'avais oublié…et lui qui voulait inviter Skorpius.

Je vois les larmes couler sur son visage, et je suis au supplice. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…je ne supporte pas de voir mes enfants pleurer.

J'ai tellement honte, d'un coup…honte de ce que j'ai fait…honte des conséquences. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a dérapé comme ça ? Il faut que je me reprenne. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle est rouge de colère, visage buté.

Je souris à Albus, dans le rétro, mais il ne me renvoie qu'un regard accusateur.

Bon ! cette fois, c'est clair, il faut que je trace un trait sur cette histoire. Définitivement. C'est quand même pas si difficile que ça, d'oublier.

D'oublier Poudlard.

Oublier des yeux gris.

A suivre….

_**Merci de votre lecture et merci pour vos commentaires…**_


	5. Renaissance et naissance

_**Disclaimer : les personnages d'origine sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : comme je l'ai dit au chapitre 1, c'est un slash HPDM rated M, très réaliste, concernant un adultère, avec tout ce que ça implique... **_

_**Bon, le chapitre précédent a suscité beaucoup de réactions de votre part, essentiellement négatives, ce que je comprends parfaitement…même si je le regrette…désolée !!**_

_**C'est pourquoi je poste tout de suite celui-ci, qui me permet de vous donner mon éclairage sur le comportement d'Harry : Harry n'est pas un salaud (sinon il vivrait l'adultère sans se poser de question), c'est au contraire quelqu'un d'honnête, qui est pris dans des contradictions ingérables : sa passion pour Draco d'un côté et sa fidélité à ses idéaux et à Ginny de l'autre, et qui ne sait pas gérer ce maelstrom.**_

_**La violence (verbale et physique) est le dernier moyen qu'il a trouvé pour exprimer ses sentiments refoulés. N'oublions pas que le mot « passion » vient du latin « patere » qui veut dire souffrir…**_

_**Mais, même si tout est noir et difficile, je pense qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble, et pas que dans la violence, rassurez-vous…mais ça prendra du temps…**_

_**5. Renaissance et naissance**_

Et ma vie a recommencé. Comme avant.

Simple, tranquille. Ma famille, le Ministère. Un homme normal, dans une vie normale.

J'ai lutté, chaque jour, chaque heure. Tout est redevenu clair et net.

Juste un peu flou par moments. Juste un frémissement, que je chasse vite.

Cette impression d'avoir un poids sur le cœur, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne cherche pas d'ailleurs.

Mais à part ça, ça va.

Ginny et moi n'avons plus jamais reparlé de ce week end, et Albus n'a pas revu Skorpius. Ils se sont écrits, souvent, mais je n'ai pas posé de questions, et il n'a rien réclamé.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air un peu triste, parfois ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il a ses frères et sœur, il est heureux. Comme moi…

On est tous heureux. Ma vie rêvée avec Ginny et les enfants.

On est partis en vacances en Italie, tous ensemble, avec Hermione et Ron. Une bouffée de joie et d'insouciance. Une parenthèse nécessaire, où je retrouve mes marques. Les rires des enfants. Le sourire de Ginny.

Quoique…je suis un peu à la traîne, tout le temps, pas si détendu que ça…

Tout m'énerve, me fatigue. La peinture, c'est pas mon truc, c'est tout.

La Renaissance…renaissance de qui, de quoi ? Peut-on renaître ?

Ces tableaux avec ces femmes alanguies…la douceur des soirées toscanes. Les splendides paysages, les dîners sous les arbres, les étoiles, l'alcool, l'oubli.

Et puis cette chaleur, ces gens qui parlent fort….pourquoi je n'ai envie de rien ? Ron me charrie, me dit que j'ai vieilli.

Une fois, un soir, j'ai failli lui parler, lui raconter, mais il n'aurait pas compris. Raconter quoi ?

Qu'il y a 20 ans, à Poudlard, j'avais un ennemi. Intime.

Qu'il y a 20 semaines, cet ennemi est devenu mon amant. A cause de certaines affinités…intimes ? Ou à cause d'une baguette ?

En tout cas, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Et ça me tue…

Et depuis je dérive, lentement mais sûrement, loin de ma vie rêvée avec Ginny et les enfants.

Les yeux gris, omniprésents. Le matin, au réveil. A chaque rayon de soleil. Chaque soupir. Souvent, dans la journée. Tout le temps, le soir.

Et c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

Je n'y pense pas, mais c'est là, tout le temps, en moi. Une ombre sur ma vie.

Puis nous sommes rentrés à Londres, j'ai repris mon boulot, et ça s'est estompé. Tout est redevenu normal, ou presque. J'ai oublié Poudlard et ses séquelles.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'un fossé s'est creusé, entre Ginny et moi ? Parce qu'elle ne me console plus, la nuit, quand je me réveille en sueur ?

Pourquoi ce regard, parfois, le matin ? Est-ce qu'elle en a marre de mes cauchemars ?

C'est vrai que je dors mal, de plus en plus mal. Les rêves se succèdent, et tout ça tourne autour de Poudlard. Toujours. C'est idiot.

Mais heureusement j'oublie instantanément mes rêves. L'alcool et les somnifères m'aident à passer le cap.

Quel cap ?

Certains matins, mon miroir me renvoie une image étrange : qui est cet homme au visage fatigué, au regard éteint ?

Qu'est ce qui me ronge ? J'ai tout pour être heureux. Je suis heureux.

Juste un peu fatigué.

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée de mi-septembre, et j'ai le cœur lourd. Mes fils repartent, et ils me manquent déjà.

Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on n'est pas tous les cinq. Je ne suis pas complet sans eux. J'aime avoir ma tribu autour de moi.

Pourquoi suis-je si nerveux ?

Sur le quai, on retrouve Ron et Hermione.

Tout va bien.

James est sûr de lui, détaché, comme d'habitude. Albus est nerveux, inquiet. Il scrute les environs. Je serre fort sa main dans la mienne.

Soudain, il aperçoit quelqu'un, et il part comme une flèche. J'essaie de le retenir par la main, mais il est déjà loin…il se précipite sur son copain Skorpius. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux de se voir, tous les deux…

Isadora vient vers nous, polie, souriante :

- Ils sont tellement contents !! Dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas revus, cet été.

- Comment ça va ? demande Ginny en l'embrassant.

- Bien, très bien, même, dit Isadora en souriant mystérieusement. Mieux que jamais…

Elle échange un regard complice avec Ginny. Elle chuchote à son oreille.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclame Ginny. Oh, je suis si heureuse pour vous…C'est pour quand ?

- Oh, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte…pas avant avril, si tout va bien.

Tu nous as rejoints. Tu es bronzé, élégant. Tu me salues d'un geste détaché.

Je sais que je devrais te féliciter, mais j'ai juste envie de partir, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il ne faut pas que je calcule les mois, pas que je m'interroge.

Pas que je t'imagine en train de faire l'amour avec elle, juste après toi et moi.

Pas que je pense à ton corps. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de toi, d'un coup ?

Je regarde tes lèvres et je repense au sang qui a coulé. Je nous revois en un éclair, dans le miroir…Mon corps dans ton corps. La jouissance. Le sang.

Pourquoi ces impulsions si fortes, en ta présence ? Je sais que je te dévore des yeux, que ça devient gênant, qu'il faut que j'arrête.

Je ne peux pas.

Heureusement nos épouses disent au revoir aux enfants, ne nous regardent pas.

Tu fais mine de ne rien remarquer, et ça m'énerve encore plus. J'aimerais voir disparaître ce masque d'indifférence. Ou bien est-ce que toi, tu as réussi à tout oublier ?

J'ai comme un vertige.

Les enfants s'éloignent, je ne leur fais même pas signe.

Je suis complètement perdu, sur ce quai. A l'ouest.

Je sens que Ginny me tire par le bras, doucement…

oooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Le soir, je me glisse contre Ginny. J'ai envie. Très envie. Elle se laisse faire, un peu réticente. Ou indifférente ?

Puis, au moment où je vais la pénétrer, où je me laisse emporter par mes fantasmes, elle souffle :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ce soir Harry ? Deux mois que tu ne me touches plus, et tout à coup…Tu veux faire mieux que ton copain, c'est ça ? Je te préviens, je ne veux pas de 4ème enfant. Pas dans ces conditions…

- Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Harry. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, cet après-midi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça me fait peur. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Je me fige. Je ne dis rien. Que dire ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Moi-même je ne comprends toujours pas.

Puis elle ajoute, doucement, avec tendresse :

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe, avec Draco ? Parle-moi…

- Mais rien…qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !! Rien. Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

Je me retire. Pas besoin d'insister. On se tourne le dos. Dommage, j'avais tellement envie.

Je laisse mes mains glisser sur mon ventre, malgré moi. Le désir continue de brûler en moi. C'est une sensation forte, irrésistible. J'essaie de ne penser à rien, de me laisser aller au plaisir sans me poser de questions. Comme à l'adolescence…les yeux gris, déjà.

Mais les mots de Ginny tournent dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle insinue ?

En un flash, je te revois sur le quai. Ton indifférence. Mon désir. Brutal. Les souvenirs. Le miroir. Ton visage qui saigne dans le miroir. Tes yeux révulsés. Mes coups de rein, violents. Ma rage. Tes gémissements. Le sang par terre. Mon orgasme intense. Ton corps qui glisse jusqu'au sol.

Et je jouis, honteusement, silencieusement, dans ma main.

Encore une fois.

Les yeux gris.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo

Je ne suis pas venu attendre mes fils sur le quai, à Noêl. Et Ginny n'a pas insisté. Elle n'a pas parlé de vous, mais je pense que la grossesse d'Isadora doit être bien avancée maintenant.

Les fêtes se sont déroulées comme d'habitude, au Terrier. Ginny et moi avons rejoint les enfants le 24 au soir. Tout le monde retrouve au pied du sapin et découvre ses cadeaux avec impatience.

Albus a reçu de son grand-père un livre sur les potions. Il est fou de joie. Il dit qu'il a hâte de l'essayer, de le montrer à Skorpius.

Il jette à peine un regard au jeu électronique que je lui ai offert. Il repart jouer avec ses frères et sœurs et cousins.

Mme Weasley trouve qu'il a changé, et nous raconte, amusée, qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré être à Serpentard, et vivre une vraie vie de sorcier. Il lui parle tout le temps du Manoir.

Et là je vois rouge. Qui lui a mis ces idées idiotes en tête ? Moi je lutte depuis 20 ans pour oublier le monde des sorciers, trop dangereux, et voilà qu'il en rêve...

Insensé. Je n'ai envoyé mes enfants à Poudlard que pour qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, pas pour qu'ils plongent tête baissée dans ce monde illusoire !!

Ginny et Hermione tentent de me calmer, et pour la première fois mon beau-père me regarde avec inquiétude.

Quoi ? Je vais bien. J'ai trop souffert, il y a longtemps. Trop lutté. Le monde des sorciers ne me fascine pas. J'en connais tous les dessous. J'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère.

- Il ne fallait peut-être pas l'appeler Albus Severus, si tu ne voulais pas qu'il aime la magie et les potions, souffle Hermione.

- Merci pour cette remarque intelligente, Hermione. Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit.

- Qui ça ?

- …Je ne sais plus…

Bien sûr que je sais.

L'amitié entre ces enfants me tape sur les nerfs, et je ne veux pas que tu embrigades mon fils dans la magie. Pendant des semaines il nous a parlé des potions qu'il a réalisées chez toi…Je vis ça comme une morsure de jalousie.

Pourquoi préfère-t-il ton mode de vie au nôtre ?

Est-ce qu'il t'admire plus que moi ?

Bien sûr la conversation roule sur l'amitié des deux garçons. Toute la famille trouve ça formidable, un Potter et un Malfoy qui sont amis. Ben voyons…

Et là j'apprends que Skorpius a été invité par Ginny chez nous, en avril.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait çà ?

- Parce que çà correspond à la naissance de leur bébé et qu'elle n'a personne pour garder Skorpius pendant les vacances. Il n'a plus de grands-parents, je te rappelle !!

Je rêve ou elle a dit ça d'un ton de reproche ? Comme si c'était de ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait jugé Lucius Malfoy, que je sache, ou fait plonger Narcissa dans la dépression.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je grommelle.

- Justement, je t'en parle

- C'est une idée débile. On n'a rien en commun avec ces gens-là.

- C'est sympa pour ton fils…

Je me retourne et Albus me fixe avec colère. Je me souviens de ses larmes dans la voiture, et je ne dis rien.

Je ne veux pas qu'il paie mes erreurs.

- OK, mais tu t'en occuperas.

- Sans blague ?

- Si nous voulez, James et Lily pourront venir ici, si ça vous fait trop de monde, propose aimablement ma belle-mère.

Je me tais. Je ne veux pas passer pour le méchant, dans cette histoire, mais je ne veux pas repartir en arrière. J'ai mis tant de semaines à oublier…

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

En avril, sur le quai, j'accueille James et les deux copains, fous de joie. Ils se précipitent vers la voiture. Skorpius n'est jamais monté dans une voiture moldue. Il est intimidé, et suit Albus comme son ombre.

Dans le rétro, je vois la tête blonde et la tête brune s'agiter. Je fixe Skorpius. Etonnant comme il te ressemble….Ca me fait presque peur.

Ginny réorganise les chambres et Skorpius découvre la télé et les jeux électroniques avec curiosité.

A table il se tient vraiment bien, il est poli, discret, très bien élevé. Une autre éducation…

Ginny l'interroge pour savoir s'il est content d'avoir bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Gêné, il se tourne vers Albus.

James intervient :

- C'est chiant, les petits, tu verras…

- James !!

- Non, c'est bien…je serai moins seul, j'espère, souffle Skorpius doucement.

Il a l'air tellement perdu que mon cœur se serre.

Finalement, c'est peut-être vrai qu'on peut être malheureux dans un château…

Ginny lui sourit gentiment, et il lui rend son sourire. On sent qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour nous satisfaire, pour correspondre à ce qu'on attend de lui. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Rien à voir avec mes enfants, qui vivent égoïstement, comme des enfants, quoi.

Le soir, Ginny l'embrasse, comme nos enfants, et il rougit.

C'est étrange pour moi de le voir tous les soirs en rentrant, je ne m'y habitue pas vraiment. A chaque fois un coup au cœur de voir une tête blonde en face de moi. Il s'habitue vite à notre mode de vie et rapidement il a l'air moins triste, moins compassé.

C'est fantastique de le voir rire avec Albus, ils s'entendent vraiment comme larrons en foire, ces deux-là.

Ils se regardent et ils se comprennent.

La découverte de Londres le passionne.

Je sens que Ginny est heureuse de voir leur complicité, elle est détendue, souriante.

Un soir le téléphone sonne. Je réponds.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- C'est Draco. Isadora a accouché cet après-midi.

Ta voix est tendue.

- Vraiment ? félicitations !! Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Un peu difficilement, mais bon…finalement, oui.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Une fille.

- Bravo !! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Narcissa.

Bien sûr. Ma fille s'appelle Lily. C'est le même chemin. On est orphelins, tous les deux.

- C'est…très joli. Une bonne idée…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous amener Skorpius à la fin de la semaine ? Isadora voudrait le voir…lui présenter sa sœur.

- Bien sûr…pas de problème. Tu veux lui parler ?

- Oui, merci. Merci pour tout…Harry.

Je tends le téléphone à Skorpius, et je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

On va se revoir, à la fin de la semaine…tu m'as appelé Harry, pas Potter. Je me sens le cœur plus léger, d'un coup.

Je secoue la tête.

Non. Rien. Il ne se passera rien. J'ai tout oublié.

Tu es un vague ami. C'est tout.

Est-ce qu'elle a tes yeux gris ?

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fic…merci pour vos commentaires….**_


	6. Actes manqués

_**Disclaimer : tout vient de JKR….**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews positives suite au dernier chapitre, ça m'encourage à continuer. Et à poursuivre sur ce chemin tellement difficile pour eux….d'avance pardon...**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM, rated M, sur fond d'adultère…**_

_**7. Actes manqués**_

Sur la route, je regarde la tête blonde derrière moi, par intermittence. Il rêve en regardant défiler les paysages. Ton fils. Ton portrait craché…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je repense à Poudlard.

Mon entrée dans cette école que je ne connaissais pas. Mon amitié avec Ron, immédiate.

La première fois qu'on s'est vus, toi et moi, ta main tendue, que je n'ai pas prise…que se serait-il passé si je l'avais serrée ? Pourquoi ce rejet, immédiat ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait guidé ?

Rien…juste une impulsion, forte.

Et ma peur d'aller à Serpentard. On a choisi nos camps très tôt, tous les deux.

Quoique…As-tu vraiment eu le choix ? Ai-je vraiment eu le choix ?

Le regard de vipère que m'avait lancé ton père, dans la librairie…

Le duel de 2ème année…face à face, devant tout le monde. Les sorts qui fusaient. Le serpent, que j'ai hypnotisé.

Les matchs de Quidditch, où on se flanquait des coups….on se cherchait bien sûr. Pour se faire mal…les moqueries continuelles.

Ces coups échangés…tes coups de pied dans mon visage, dans le train. Le sort que je t'avais lancé, qui t'avait cisaillé comme des dizaines de coups de rasoir. Mes remords. Brefs.

C'est vrai que je te cherchais partout à ce moment-là…je savais que tu préparais un mauvais coup. Ou y avait-il autre chose, déjà ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est dit à ce sujet, en avril dernier ? Je ne sais plus. Ah si ! Tu m'as dit que j'étais obsédé par toi, en 6ème année. J'ai démenti, bien sûr.

En fait je ne sais plus. Ca veut dire quoi, exactement, obsédé ? Je préfère de ne pas approfondir. Pas maintenant. C'est vrai que tes yeux gris, ta blondeur me revenaient parfois le soir, quand je m'efforçais de garder mes mains sagement sur ma couverture…souvent.

C'est tellement étrange cette tête blonde dans mon rétroviseur…j'ai la vie de ton fils entre mes mains. Un pouvoir effrayant.

On arrive devant le Manoir et j'arrête la voiture. Un elfe de maison se précipite pour m'aider à descendre.

Skorpius grimpe les marches en courant et je reste devant ta maison, hésitant.

Enfin tu apparais et tu me tends la main :

- Merci Harry…merci d'avoir gardé Skorpius, et d'être venu le ramener.

- Je t'en prie. C'était un plaisir, il est vraiment gentil et très bien élevé.

Tu souris légèrement et on monte les marches. Tu m'accompagnes au salon. Tu es pâle. Visiblement fatigué.

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Oh…bien. Merci. La petite dort. Isadora est avec Skorpius, je pense. Elle est très fatiguée. Tu veux la voir ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien…et voir le bébé aussi…

Tu hésites, je le vois bien. Tu as peur de quoi ? C'est vrai, la dernière qu'on s'est vus ici, je t'ai frappé. Et pire. Tu me prends pour un déséquilibré. Comment te dire que je vais mieux, que tu n'as rien à craindre ?

Je recule, un peu gêné :

- Mais il est tard, il vaut mieux que je rentre.

- Non, attends. Viens.

Tu me précèdes dans l'escalier. Nous entrons dans ta chambre et Isadora est assise dans un fauteuil, son fils sur les genoux. Elle chuchote à son oreille.

Elle me sourit :

- Ca lui a beaucoup plu, on dirait. Merci Harry…et merci à Ginny, qui a été si gentille avec lui.

- De rien. Il est adorable, et très bien élevé. Il peut revenir quand il veut…

- Tu veux voir Narcissa ?

Un quart de seconde la question me déstabilise. Narcissa ? Ah oui…le bébé.

- Bien sûr…sauf si elle dort.

Tu m'accompagnes dans un coin de la chambre, où se trouve un berceau. Je me penche et j'observe en souriant une tête minuscule perdue dans de la dentelle blanche.

- Elle est si petite …elle pèse combien ?

- 2,6 kg pour 49 cm. C'est pas beaucoup.

- Non, mais elle est tellement mignonne…

Je suis ému malgré moi par la vue de ta fille. Et toi aussi. On se regarde brièvement en souriant, au-dessus du couffin. Skorpius nous rejoint et observe sa petite sœur en silence.

Un magnifique tableau de famille…dans lequel je n'ai pas ma place.

Je murmure :

- J'ai un cadeau, dans ma voiture, de la part de Ginny. Je vais le chercher ?

- Non, attends, on va descendre. Skorpius, tu veux rester ici ou descendre avec nous ?

- Je reste avec maman.

Je salue rapidement Isadora et on redescend. Je vais chercher le cadeau, que tu poses dans l'entrée, sans l'ouvrir.

Je fais mine de repartir…

- Tu ne veux pas te reposer et boire quelque chose avant de repartir ?

- Si, pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne veux pas gêner.

- Non, ça me fait du bien de parler d'autre chose que de bébés.

- Alors là, c'est raté. J'adore les bébés et je suis intarissable sur le sujet…j'ai nourri, baigné, changé les miens avec grand plaisir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Pas toi ?

- Non. Vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas aussi …moderne que toi, je le crains.

On s'installe à nouveau dans les fauteuils, face à face. L'elfe nous apporte le thé et des gâteaux. On boit en silence.

- T'as l'air fatigué, Draco.

- Oui, les nuits sont difficiles. Elle pleure beaucoup.

- T'as pas une potion pour ça ?

- Tu plaisantes ? tu veux que j'intoxique ma fille ?

- Mais non, je plaisante.

Tu souris enfin :

- Avec toi, je ne sais jamais où j'en suis…

- A vrai dire, moi pas toujours non plus.

Tu ne souris plus, et moi non plus.

Je t'observe, et je te trouve terriblement émouvant, avec tes cernes. Fragile. Tu m'émeus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi exactement.

On reste longtemps muets, à se regarder.

Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Ton regard est indéchiffrable, un peu triste.

On en est où, exactement ? A quelle scène ?

Celle des vieux amis, réunis autour du berceau ?

Ou celle des amants désunis ?

Je sais que je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre occasion, alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, je souffle :

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mon attitude, la dernière fois.

- N'en parlons plus…

Je baisse la tête, puis je la relève, brusquement.

- De quoi on parle, alors ?

- De rien, Harry. De rien. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? On ne se connaît pas.

- Un peu quand même…

- Oui, on a des souvenirs, c'est sûr. Et encore…peut-être pas les mêmes. Mais à part ça, je ne sais pas qui tu es, aujourd'hui, et tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Et tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, la dernière fois. Je ne suis qu'un snob dans un château, pour toi.

- Mais je plaisantais !

- Non, pas là. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Merci d'avoir gardé Skorpius.

- Si, ça a de l'importance. Parce que j'y pense sans cesse…dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je les rouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

Tu me regardes intensément, puis tu ajoutes avec un soupir :

- Harry, je ne sais pas après quelle chimère on court, mais c'est de la folie. C'est une image de nous même que nous avons, qui vient de notre enfance. On ne se connaît pas.

- Alors faisons connaissance…

Tu fermes à nouveau les yeux, douloureusement, et tu te mords les lèvres. Le temps s'arrête autour de nous.

A cet instant très précis, Draco, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es pris entre l'envie de me découvrir, d'aller plus loin avec moi, et la petite voix raisonnable qui te souffle que ta femme et ta fille t'attendent, au premier.

Et je me connais trop pour penser que je vais abandonner, si près du but…quel but ?

Je l'ignore…pour moi, en cet instant, n'existent que tes lèvres, tes bras, tes yeux.

Cette infinie tristesse qui me serre le cœur. Réparer le mal que je t'ai fait.

C'est beaucoup plus fort que le désir physique. C'est l'impression folle que je peux te comprendre, t'aider.

Et que tu peux me soigner, me guérir de cette étrange maladie qui m'a prise depuis que je t'ai touché.

J'ai envie de me lever et de te serrer dans mes bras, de te réconforter.

De te dire enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et que je n'arrive pas à formuler. Je suis au bord de comprendre ce qui nous lie vraiment, depuis si longtemps. Ces affinités, fortes comme nos souffrances communes, comme nos enfances bafouées. Comme ce manque…

On continue à se regarder, en silence.

Ce silence plein de nos aveux muets.

Si graves qu'ils nous exploseraient à la figure si on les formulait maintenant.

Si graves qu'ils feraient exploser nos vies, définitivement, si on les formulait maintenant.

Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as désespérément besoin de moi mais que deux jeunes âmes te retiennent lié à cette vie que tu as choisie, ta vie de père de famille.

Et je sais que j'ai fait le même choix, le seul possible.

Au prix d'un effort intense, je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, qui bat la chamade. Je récupère mes clés de voiture et j'attrape ma veste. Je l'enfile et je me retourne, et tu es là, en face en moi. Le regard empreint de cette tristesse qui me bouleverse. Tu me tends la main…

Je prends ta main et je ne peux plus la lâcher. C'est impossible.

Impossible de rompre ce contact. On se regarde et on se souvient très bien de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je n'ai pas lâché ta main, il y a un an très exactement.

A nouveau je t'attire doucement vers moi, et je te serre dans mes bras. Et je sens ton odeur si particulière, si raffinée. J'enfouis mon visage dans ton cou, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de douleur si tu romps ce contact.

Mais tu ne bouges pas, et doucement, je viens cueillir un baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu as fermé les yeux et je sens battre ton cœur. Encore une fois.

On sait tous les deux que je dois partir, que ta femme ou ton fils peuvent descendre à tout moment, mais on ne bouge pas.

On s'embrasse avidement, avec désespoir, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est la dernière fois, dis-moi que je ne suis pas sur un quai et que le train ne va pas m'emmener loin de toi….

Tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou et je réalise que c'est le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais reçu et donné. On prolonge ce baiser, à l'infini…on revit tous ces moments de passion vécus ensemble, et on ne veut pas oublier.

Oublier l'amour qu'on a fait.

Je me noie dans tes yeux, ton odeur, ta chaleur, ta douceur…je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux blonds et tu gémis.

Lentement mes mains descendent dans ton dos, et je me presse un peu plus contre toi. Je lis du désir dans tes yeux et je te colle contre la porte, pour goûter plus intimement à ta chair, pour que tu ne t'échappes pas.

Tu lances des regards inquiets, et tu tentes de t'éloigner :

- Harry, c'est trop dangereux…arrête…

Mais je n'entends rien. A présent je dévore ton cou de ma bouche affamée, tout en me frottant contre ton bas-ventre. Mes hanches heurtent les tiennes, et mes mains s'immiscent sous tes vêtements, partout où elles peuvent passer.

Je veux te toucher, encore, partout.

Mon corps brûle d'une envie désespérée de te caresser, te posséder, encore…

Tes soupirs m'affolent, et ton air inquiet me rend fou. Je meurs d'envie de te prendre, là, debout, contre cette porte…mais c'est trop risqué. Si quelqu'un arrivait…

On sait qu'on ne peut aller nulle part, coincés dans ce couloir.

A l'image de nos vies…

Alors ma main se glisse dans ton pantalon, je saisis ta verge fermement, et je te fais gémir.

Je prends ta main et je la pose sur moi, sur mon sexe tendu, et on se caresse, yeux dans les yeux, ardemment. Avec désespoir.

Est-ce qu'on sera toujours condamnés aux couloirs, aux baiser volés, à la honte ?

Tu jouis, visage crispé, et je m'en veux de t'imposer cette infamie. Mais ta main m'envoie au paradis et j'oublie tout, sauf le plaisir et tes yeux gris.

Après, on se sépare, lentement, et je sais qu'on est allés trop loin. Encore une fois.

Que tu n'assumes pas. Le bébé pleure en haut, et tu jettes un regard inquiet derrière moi.

Tu as peur. Peur de tout perdre.

Je lis dans ton regard que tu vas m'assassiner. Nous assassiner.

Je murmure :

- Je dois partir…J'espère qu'on se reverra, Draco…et pas dans un an…

Tu soupires et tu me fixes d'un air désolé :

- Pourquoi faire, Harry ? Pour en arriver où ? A coucher ensemble en se cachant, comme maintenant ? A briser deux couples ? Je ne crois pas. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Et tu le sais…

Je me tais, crucifié. Tu lances des coups d'œil inquiets autour de nous.

Tu ajoutes :

- Je vais mieux, grâce à toi. Mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas recommencer. On doit oublier cette aventure, et oublier Poudlard. On n'a pas le droit de continuer, il ne faut pas…ça nous conduirait où ?

- Mais il y a quelque chose entre nous…

- Oui, il y a quelque chose…Une attirance physique, peut-être due à notre rivalité. Ou des comptes à régler avec le passé. Mais on ne se connaît pas. Crois-moi.

Je me retourne, déboussolé, amer, et je me dirige vers la porte :

- Merci pour le thé. Content d'apprendre que tu vas mieux. Parce que moi, je vais beaucoup moins bien, depuis un an.

- Harry…attends…

Je descends les escaliers en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je monte dans ma voiture et je démarre en trombe…

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier et voilà que je te saute dessus et je te fais des déclarations débiles…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, avec toi ?

Je roule à toute allure, essayant d'oublier la cruauté et la sagesse de tes mots.

On ne se connaît pas. Oublier Poudlard.

Tu as raison, bien sûr…Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?

Ma vue se brouille, et je conduis machinalement. Il pleut, mais je ne ralentis pas.

On ne se connaît pas. Oublier Poudlard.

En arrivant à Londres, je double trop rapidement un camion, et je perds le contrôle.

Ma dernière image est le mur qui fonce sur moi à toute allure…et des yeux gris. Oublier…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci d'avance pour vos reviews…**_


	7. Une vie à la place d'une autre

_**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour n'avoir pas répondu aux reviewers, mais j'ai de gros problèmes de connexion à Internet depuis quelques jours, et je suis obligée de télécharger de l'extérieur…mais je promets de répondre, continuez à m'écrire !! Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews si positives, ça me fait chaud au cœur…**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR. Les rebondissements sont de moi.**_

_**Avertissement : toujours slash HPDM**_

_**8. Une vie pour une autre**_

**POV DRACO **

C'est moi qui t'ai suicidé mon amour….cette phrase tourne inlassablement dans ma tête, depuis ton accident. Depuis hier.

Même si je ne t'ai pas ouvert les veines, ni précipité contre ce mur, je sais que je suis le seul responsable dans cette affaire, celui par lequel le malheur est arrivé.

Et ils appellent ça un accident.

Pourquoi j'ai si mal quand je respire ?

Quand Ginny a appelé, hier soir, pour me dire ce qui s'était passé, que tu étais dans un état critique, j'ai bien senti le reproche dans sa voix. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber, que la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, je me suis accroché à la commode pour ne pas m'écrouler.

J'entendais le bébé pleurer, en haut, et tout me paraissait irréel. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit, je ne sais même pas si j'ai sauvé les apparences. Aucun souvenir précis de la conversation.

Je me rappelle que je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé, en répétant : « non, non, c'est pas possible…Harry…non ». Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté tétanisé sur ce canapé, sans bouger.

A un moment Skorpius est venu me voir, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, et je crois que je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je sais que je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, et que ça lui a fait peur…c'était un geste tellement inhabituel pour lui. Il s'est dégagé doucement, et je crois qu'il a pensé à Albus.

Et c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal…j'ai fracassé ta vie, ta famille.

Puis je suis monté voir Isadora, et elle a compris immédiatement. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a serré notre fille un peu plus fort contre elle, sans me poser de questions.

Comme un automate, je suis parti dans mon bureau, et j'ai cherché refuge dans mes potions. A nouveau…le cauchemar qui revenait.

Je suis resté prostré dans un vieux fauteuil une partie de la nuit, à me torturer.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Pourquoi je t'ai fait ça, Harry ?

Pour quel principe ? Quel alibi ?

Moi et ma stupide fierté, moi et mes scrupules idiots.

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, j'ai laissé parler mon orgueil, mon éducation, les convenances.

Je nous ai reniés, expédiés en quelques mots.

Je me suis réfugié dans le rôle si confortable du père de famille, pour ne rien remettre en cause. Pas de scandale, pas de quand dira-t-on.

Alors que tu m'offrais la liberté, le cœur qui bat, la passion. Avec courage.

Ton courage contre mon orgueil.

Tant de fois tu es venu vers moi, maladroitement, avec sincérité, et je t'ai rejeté. Encore et encore.

Mon orgueil a balayé ton courage.

Je me dégoûte.

Tu m'as tout donné : l'envie de vivre, l'espérance, la vitalité.

Tu m'as regardé, désiré, aimé, et j'ai revécu, grâce à toi.

Je suis sorti de l'ombre et des ténèbres du passé grâce à ton regard et à ton corps.

Tu m'as tout redonné.

Je t'ai tout pris, plutôt.

Cette étincelle de vie, de chaleur, je te l'ai volée Harry.

Je te l'ai volée en avril dernier, et depuis tu t'éteins doucement, et c'est de ma faute.

A chaque rencontre j'ai vu que ton malaise s'accroissait, et j'ai feint de l'ignorer.

Pour être enfin le plus fort. Tenir ma revanche sur 20 ans de honte.

Mon satané orgueil.

Et je t'ai donné le coup de grâce, hier, en prétendant qu'on ne se connaît pas. Mais qui me connaît mieux que toi ?

J'ai dit ça pour avoir le dernier mot, et n'être pas qu'un snob dans un château.

Et pour protéger cet équilibre fragile, ce mariage ressuscité, cette jeune vie miraculeuse, en oubliant que c'est à toi que je les dois.

Tu es dans cet hôpital, brisé, à cause de mon ingratitude, mon aveuglement.

Je t'ai tout pris, Harry.

Bien sûr que rien n'est plus important que ma femme et mes enfants, mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à respirer ?

Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

ooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooo

Ca fait trois jours maintenant. Trois jours que j'erre dans le manoir, livide, la journée, sans parler de toi. Sans parler à personne.

Je n'arrive même plus à faire semblant.

Isadora souffre, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'occupe de Narcissa. Je ne peux pas regarder le bébé sans avoir envie de pleurer. Skorpius est retourné à Poudlard, avec tes fils.

Trois nuits que je transplane jusqu'à l'hôpital et je me glisse dans ta chambre. C'est une expérience horrible à chaque fois : les tuyaux, les bandages, l'odeur de désinfectant, le bruit des appareils. La nausée m'envahit quand je vois ton visage blême, immobile.

Chaque nuit je reste près de toi, je prends ta main et j'implore Salazar Serpentard de me pardonner. Je ne sais même pas comment t'aider. Aucun sort n'est assez puissant et je ne suis pas médicomage.

Tu es toujours inconscient, et je te parle.

Enfin.

Tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, tout ce que tu n'as jamais voulu écouter.

Ma vie.

Notre histoire. Poudlard.

Tout ce que tu étais pour moi.

Tout ce que tu as toujours été.

Toutes les nuits je te raconte notre histoire. Notre vraie histoire. Celle de deux garçons perdus qui se sont cherchés désespérément, par tous les moyens. Qui ont dissimulé leur amour sous une haine féroce.

Les insultes à la place des serments. Les coups à la place des caresses.

Toutes ces années que j'ai voulu oublier, dissimuler, qui m'ont poursuivi si longtemps, je les ai revécues, chaque soir, pour toi.

Pour ne pas être seul dans le silence des machines.

Parce que tout ça a existé, avait un sens et je ne le savais pas. Et je crois que toi non plus.

Je t'ai parlé, pour te raccrocher à la vie. Pour ne pas que tu me quittes.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

Et puis une nuit, je me suis endormi sur la chaise près de ton lit.

Au matin, une infirmière m'a intimé l'ordre de partir et quand j'ai quitté ta chambre j'ai croisé Ginny.

Elle m'a foudroyé du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Draco ? Tu crois que tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal ?

- Je suis désolé, Ginny…

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je l'ai regardée et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Elle était belle dans sa détresse et sa fureur.

J'ai haussé les épaules, impuissant. J'ai cherché à m'éloigner. Elle m'a rattrapé par la manche :

- Je crois que j'ai droit à une explication, Draco.

J'ai baissé la tête en soupirant. Cette fois je n'y échapperai pas. Elle m'a entraîné vers la cafétéria, et on s'est assis devant des cafés. Son regard profond m'a transpercé.

- Je veux tout savoir, maintenant. Tout.

Comme si je savais tout….si j'avais tout su, on n'en serait pas là.

Elle a insisté :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

- Rien.

- Arrête de me mentir, Draco. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège ? dans quel état était Harry après t'avoir vu ?

Et là, j'ai décidé de lui mentir. Pour la protéger. Pour te protéger. Je te dois bien ça.

- Eh bien…l'été dernier…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On avait trop bu…je …j'ai proposé à Harry de…coucher avec moi. Il n'a pas voulu.

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?

- Oui.

J'étais au supplice. C'est la première fois que je laisse mon orgueil de côté, et c'est pour toi, Harry.

Et, une fois de plus, je mens pour te sauver.

- Tu me jures que c'est la vérité, Draco ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ?

- Non. Il n'a pas voulu.

Elle m'a regardé avec mépris et j'ai pensé en un éclair que le prix à payer n'est pas trop fort pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?

- Oui

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je l'oublie, définitivement. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous.

- Et… ?

- Et on s'est engueulés, violemment. Il est parti fou de rage.

- T'es vraiment un salaud, Draco. Tu me dégoûtes…ne t'approche plus jamais de nous.

Et elle est partie rapidement. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. J'ai tout fait pour éviter ce scandale, et en fait je l'ai précipité.

J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira rien à Isadora.

J'ai juste eu le temps de me précipiter aux toilettes avant d'être malade comme un chien….

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Mais je te dois bien ce mensonge, Harry….

Parce que pendant un an, chaque jour, chaque seconde, l'éclat de ton regard émeraude ce soir-là m'a porté, m'a donné la force et l'envie de vivre.

Je ferme les yeux et je te sens, contre moi, en moi, et un flot de chaleur m'envahit. J'évoque ce moment et je suis vivant, jour après jour.

L'extrême sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimé…contrairement à toi ces moments m'ont fait renaître. Je les goûte, à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, et tu es là.

Je me rappelle de tout, et je jouis de tout. Chaque caresse, chaque soupir, chaque mot…tout est là, en moi, à jamais.

Tu m'as tout donné.

Je t'ai tout pris, Harry.

Avec égoïsme, cruauté.

Car même quand tu n'es pas là, je sais que tu penses à moi. Que tu as envie de moi. C'est tellement visible…

Ton visage sur le quai, en septembre…encore un aveu. Et mon indifférence feinte.

Ca m'arrangeait bien que tu prennes l'initiative, chaque fois. Que tu viennes vers moi, et que ailles bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais osé faire.

Du plaisir en toute bonne conscience, puisque c'est toi qui l'as voulu…pas moi.

Même dans la violence, même dans la douleur parfois. Tellement pratique de se dire qu'on est la victime…que cette jouissance qui m'emporte c'est toi qui me l'a imposée, malgré moi.

_Cherche-moi, attrape-moi, fais moi crier…_

Tellement facile après de jouer les offensés, les prudes, après.

Et chaque fois que je t'ai rejeté, après ce plaisir interdit, je savais que tu reviendrais. Je savais que c'était trop fort, trop vital entre nous.

Est-ce que je voulais juste me donner bonne conscience, que je disais après que tout était fini ? Est-ce que je mentais ? Non, je ne crois pas.

C'était la voix de la raison. La voix de mon éducation. Des convenances.

En fait, je n'ai pas pu, pas osé vivre pleinement cette passion avec toi.

Trop fort, trop à perdre. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai jamais eu ton courage.

Parce que j'ai toujours su que ce qui est entre nous est d'une violence inouïe, et que si on ouvrait les vannes…tout serait emporté, balayé…nos vies, nos enfants.

Tout ce qu'on a mis tellement de temps à construire, après la bataille de Poudlard.

Ces piliers de notre vie qui sont en sable, et qu'il faut renforcer, chaque jour.

J'ai eu peur, Harry. J'ai toujours eu peur de toi. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Parce que si je quitte mon rôle de bon époux, bon père de famille, je ne suis plus rien.

Plus que Draco Malfoy, fils indigne d'une famille indigne.

Je n'ai rien conquis, moi, rien réussi. A part ma famille.

Cette naissance tardive, miraculeuse. Cette renaissance du lien entre Isadora et moi. Je pressens qu'elle a tout compris, depuis le séjour d'Albus chez nous, mais qu'elle n'a rien dit.

Elle non plus ne veut pas tout perdre. Plutôt les apparences confortables que la vérité nue, cruelle. Plutôt une vie heureuse, fondée sur un alibi, que la solitude.

Encore un mensonge….Moins beau que celui que j'ai dit à Ginny, pour te protéger.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à mentir pour toi, à dire les pires mensonges pour te sauver, alors que je n'arrive pas à vivre une vraie relation avec toi ?

J'ai le courage de mentir mais pas celui de vivre.

Le paradoxe est infernal. Cruel.

Quand est-ce que j'arriverai enfin à enlever ce masque que je porte, et qui m'empêche d'exister, vraiment ?

A quel prix ?

Au prix de ta vie ?

Brusquement j'ai l'impression que le ciel m'a offert une vie en échange d'une autre…Narcissa contre toi.

Je ne veux pas de ce marché. Je veux les deux.

Chérir ma fille sans hésitation, avec tendresse.

Te prouver mes sentiments, enfin…

Briser ce carcan de froideur.

Et surtout comprendre pourquoi je t'ai rejeté, moi qui n'aime que toi…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci pour vos reviews….**_


	8. Le serpent m'a tout pris

_**Déjà la suite….vous voyez, je pense à vous. De toute façon, je vais poster assez rapidement à partir d'aujourd'hui car je serai en Asie en janvier, et je voudrais finir cette histoire avant de partir…**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR…**_

_**Avertissement : l'ensemble de l'histoire est classée M, mais vous le savez déjà….**_

**8. Le serpent m'a tout pris**

Je flotte dans une espèce de brouillard gris…j'entends des voix, au loin, très loin. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je ne sens plus mon corps…tout est flou.

J'ai tellement sommeil.

Il y a des ombres autour de moi…parfois elles me parlent…ou même elles me touchent.

Mais je reste dans mon nuage. Pas envie de revenir. Pas envie de me réveiller.

Dans mes songes, j'ai revu mes parents. Ma mère m'a souri. Je ne veux pas la quitter cette fois.

Je flotte dans un nuage épais, à certains moments de ma vie…J'ai deux ans. Je pleure dans mon parc mais personne ne vient.

J'ai 10 ans et je vais acheter ma première baguette. Monsieur Ollivander me fixe avec curiosité. Je suis sur l'estrade, face à tous les collégiens et je supplie le choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

J'ai 11 ans et je suis sur une colline, avec ma chouette. Hier j'ai parlé en fourchelangue face à un serpent. Je me pose des questions : « Qui suis-je ? ». Et si le choixpeau s'était trompé ?

Et après, souvent, cette horrible sensation que mon âme est aspirée hors de moi. Le hurlement de ma mère. Les détraqueurs.

Et ma cicatrice qui me brûle soudain. J'ai 16 ans. Les images des instants où je deviens Voldemort. L'envie de mordre, de tuer. La rage.

- Docteur, faites quelque chose…il délire…

Des voix autour de moi.

Une en particulier me parle, doucement, longuement. Comme une litanie, comme le sifflement d'un serpent, elle m'hypnotise.

Elle me raconte une histoire étrange, une histoire de garçons qui se détestent, qui se battent, qui se cherchent. Des duels, des insultes, des regards, des coups, des désirs.

Une baguette magique. Des fourmillements. Un sort cruel, du sang versé pour moi. Des mensonges. Un vol. Un incendie, une fuite. Un corps serré contre le mien. La déchéance d'une famille. Un amour interdit.

Toujours cette voix triste, toujours cette histoire. Elle m'empêche de me reposer. Elle m'empêche d'oublier. Elle me fait peur. Tellement de tristesse, de désespoir, je n'en veux pas. J'ai déjà trop souffert. Je ne veux pas savoir qui sont ces garçons, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux oublier cette histoire.

Je veux retrouver ma famille, ma mère. Le visage pur de ma mère. Le visage pur de Ginny, qui me serre dans ses bras. Me console la nuit lors de mes cauchemars.

Les clichés de notre mariage, la naissance de James.

Et les images qui changent…j'ai 25 ans, c'est la naissance de mon second fils…Ginny, épuisée mais si fière…

« Comment on va l'appeler ? ».

Je vois ses yeux verts. Mes yeux verts.

« Pourquoi pas Albus Severus ? »

« Tu es sûr ? Ce ne sera pas trop dur à porter, pour un enfant ? »

« Je suis sûr ». Je le prends dans mes bras. Mon fils.

Et soudain, je le vois qui court, sur un quai de gare, vers un autre que moi. Un garçon blond aux yeux gris. Et ça me fait mal au cœur. Terriblement.

Le garçon se change en immense serpent, un basilic, et me vole mon fils. Je sais qu'il m'a déjà volé mes parents, mon parrain, Dumbledore et Rogue. J'hurle.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me vole mon fils…Je me débats dans mon délire mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Et tout se brouille à nouveau, et j'ai peur…il me vole mon fils…

Le serpent aux yeux gris m'a tout pris.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

- Ouvrez les yeux, M. Potter…faites un effort.

La voix insiste. Me dérange. Je veux retourner dans mes rêves, avec mes parents.

- Harry, tu m'entends ?

Je connais cette voix…mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne veux pas revenir. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de terrible dans la réalité, que je ne veux pas affronter.

Je veux continuer à flotter…est- ce qu'on m'a vraiment volé mon fils ?

Je replonge dans la douceur du coton qui m'anesthésie, avec, de loin en loin, cette question qui me taraude : où est mon fils ?

C'est un cauchemar récurrent maintenant, le serpent aux yeux gris qui tourne autour de lui.

Parfois je le vois bébé, et au matin son berceau est vide. Ou alors je vois un scorpion s'approcher de lui, sur les draps en dentelle du berceau.

Parfois il est adolescent, et il court sur un quai de gare. J'essaie de le rattraper, mais je n'avance pas. Sensation horrible.

Il faut que je me secoue…il faut que je sache. Est-il en danger ?

Le serpent…le scorpion. Ils rôdent autour de nous, tout le temps.

Ces voix qui m'appellent, est-ce qu'elles peuvent m'aider ?

Alors, difficilement, j'émerge. C'est incroyablement dur de sortir de cette espèce de marasme cotonneux.

- Monsieur, ouvrez les yeux…me dit une voix douce.

Je le voudrais mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai des paupières trop lourdes. J'entends mais je ne peux pas bouger.

- Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez…

Ma main…où est-elle ? Je ne sens rien. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je lutte pour finalement entrouvrir mes yeux.

Tout est flou. Il y a une ombre blanche à côté de moi.

- Ca va aller. Vous m'entendez ?

Je ne peux pas répondre. Les mots se forment dans ma tête mais ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. Je lutte toujours et c'est incroyablement fatiguant.

La silhouette s'éloigne. Puis trois silhouettes s'approchent maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me touchent. Elles parlent toutes en même temps, je ne comprends pas.

Tout s'assombrit.

oooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

- Harry ?

J'ouvre les yeux sans effort et je vois Ginny. Elle me sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et m'embrasse.

J'essaie de parler mais j'ai la gorge sèche, les mots ne sortent pas.

- Shhh…N'essaie pas de parler, tu ne pourras pas. Tu as un tuyau dans la bouche. Harry, je suis si contente que tu te sois réveillé. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Le médecin arrive, m'ausculte et me demande de répondre en hochant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus mes membres ?

Il discute à voix basse avec Ginny puis finalement s'adresse à moi. Il me dit que j'ai eu un accident de voiture, et que mon état est préoccupant, mais qu'il faut que je m'accroche.Que je m'en sortirai. Je regarde Ginny et je vois sa détresse, qui m'effraie.

Je ne me rappelle pas de cet accident. Est-ce qu'on était tous dans la voiture ? Où sont les enfants ? Où est Albus ?

Je m'agite pour essayer de m'expliquer, en vain.

- Calme-toi, Harry. Reste tranquille. Tout ira bien.

- Attendez, je vais vous retirer ce tube qui vous gêne. Allez-y, toussez.

Je tousse, une sensation d'étouffement et enfin je respire mieux. Je croasse :

- Où sont les enfants ?

- A l'école, pourquoi ?

- Ils n'ont rien ?

- Mais non…pourquoi ? Tu étais seul dans la voiture, tu ne te rappelles plus ?

- Non…Quel jour on est ?

- On est mercredi. Tu es resté 5 jours dans le coma, Harry. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Ouf ! Cette horrible sensation n'était qu'un rêve…Tout va bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de cet accident ? Que s'est-il passé avant ?

ooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Petit à petit, jour après jour, je me remets.

Lentement, difficilement.

Les médecins de l'hôpital mettent tout en œuvre pour me soigner. J'ai de graves lésions aux membres inférieurs et supérieurs, et à la colonne vertébrale. Ils craignent que je reste handicapé.

Ginny prend alors discrètement contact avec des médicomages et des professeurs de Poudlard pour me guérir grâce à la magie. Une nuit ils se réunissent tous dans ma chambre et mettent en place un rituel de guérison sorcier.

Ce sont alors de longues heures d'incantations et de manipulations, pour que je retrouve l'usage de mon corps.

Le rituel est fastidieux, douloureux, malgré l'aide des potions. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans un siècle passé. Ces costumes, ces bougies, ces rites en latin.

J'ai accepté avec beaucoup de réticence le soutien de la magie, dont je me méfie depuis longtemps.

Mais la douleur presque continuelle et l'incapacité à bouger finissent par me convaincre. Et surtout le regard de mes enfants.

Ce désespoir absolu dans les yeux de Lily, et cette pitié sur le visage de James…insupportable.

Alors je m'y résigne.

Régulièrement l'un ou l'autre sorcier viennent me voir à la barbe des médecins pour m'apporter leur aide, selon mon rétablissement et les phases de la lune.

Des médecins très étonnés de la rapidité et de l'ampleur de ma guérison, et qui crieraient presque au miracle. Je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, malgré la demande expresse de Ginny, je veux rester dans cet hôpital moldu réputé.

Je ne veux pas être un sujet de discussion pour le monde sorcier. J'ai confiance en la médecine moderne.

Je commence la rééducation, et j'entrevois la possibilité prochaine de rentrer chez moi. Avec des béquilles, certes, mais debout.

Ma seule inquiétude est que j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire. Selon les médecins, c'est normal après un tel choc. Les souvenirs reviendront, petit à petit.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je me rappelle très bien de certains souvenirs anciens, et beaucoup moins des plus proches. Certains mots courants ou visages m'échappent.

J'ai reconnu Ginny et les enfants, pas Hermione. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, mais je ne sais plus exactement qui elle est.

Ginny est venue hier avec notre album photo.

Heureusement tout ne m'était pas inconnu, et j'ai retrouvé sans difficulté certains épisodes de mon passé.

Je me rappelle de certains souvenirs d'enfance, de mon mariage, de la naissance des enfants, pas des dernières vacances.

Elle m'a montré des photos du collège et certains visages ont attiré mon attention, sans que je puisse dire pourquoi. Des photos d'équipes de Quidditch. Je reconnais Ron, mais pas les élèves de Serpentard ni des autres maisons.

J'ai oublié Poudlard.

Et pourtant…en fixant un visage mince et pâle je suis sur le point de me souvenir…des cheveux presque blancs… Son nom ne me revient pas.

On était rivaux, non ? On se détestait, il me semble…Je ne suis plus sûr. Une impression bizarre…est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas volé quelque chose ? Il faudra que je demande à Ron.

Je revois des objets courants sur des photos et je ne peux pas les nommer.

Rien de plus énervant que de se retrouver devant un objet qu'on connaît et de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que c'est. Mais les médecins sont rassurants, et je vois une psychologue deux fois par semaine.

Ce qui me fatigue plus qu'autre chose car je ne peux pas lui raconter mes souvenirs du monde sorcier. Parfois ça m'échappe, et elle fronce les sourcils. Alors j'invente, et elle fronce les sourcils. Je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour ma santé mentale. Epuisant.

Je fais des rêves étranges, peuplés d'images que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs ? Aucune idée.

Tout tourne autour de l'enfance. De l'adolescence. Je vois des scènes de Poudlard, sans savoir si je les ai vécues, ou rêvées. Un combat contre un dragon. Un chien à trois têtes, effrayant. Un immense labyrinthe.

Je vois souvent un professeur à l'air strict, aux longs cheveux corbeau, qui me menace et me foudroie du regard. Il me fait peur, et pourtant il prétend qu'il veut m'aider.

Ginny me dit que c'était Rogue, qu'il était de mon côté. Elle me parle de Voldemort, de Dumbledore.

Et puis souvent dans mes rêves je vois un serpent gris, immense.

Il me répugne et il me fascine à la fois. Je lui parle en fourchelangue, et il semble me comprendre. Il fait mine de m'obéir, mais je sens qu'il faut me méfier. Il veut me prendre quelque chose…il rôde autour d'un berceau en dentelle blanche. C'est sûrement un de mes enfants qui est dans le berceau, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Je ne le reconnais pas.

Souvent je me réveille en sueur la nuit…mon fils est en danger. Le serpent lui tourne autour. Je me rendors après voir repris mes esprits, mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

Enfin, un matin, je sors et je retourne chez moi. En boitant, mais debout.

Je retrouve avec joie mon appartement, que j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir. Ginny et Lily m'entourent de leur affection, et je me dis que tout va bien. Je suis chez moi.

Physiquement ça va de mieux en mieux. Je continue la kiné, et je reprends des forces peu à peu.

Moralement, en revanche, c'est difficile. Je me réadapte, mais le malaise rôde, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les cauchemars continuent.

De quoi j'ai peur ? Que s'était-il passé avant mon accident ? J'interroge Ginny, qui reste vague. Tout allait bien. Soit.

Peu à peu le malaise s'accroît, sans raison. Les cauchemars s'amplifient, et j'ai l'impression qu'un danger grave et imminent nous guette.

Et je suis fatigué, l'esprit flou. Mon travail ne m'intéresse guère. Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour me lever, et bientôt je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Rien ne m'intéresse, rien n'a d'importance. Je reste des heures les yeux dans le vague…à espérer que quelque chose revienne ?

Mon corps est lourd, mon esprit est lourd. Les médicaments que je prends ne m'aident pas, ils m'anesthésient juste un peu plus. Je m'assois et je ne bouge plus. Plus d'énergie.

Je ne veux plus voir de psychologue, je ne veux plus avoir à lui cacher que je suis différent. Et les remèdes sorciers ne me font rien.

Parfois je sors avec Ginny, dans la rue, ou dans un parc, mais rien ne me satisfait vraiment. Rien ne m'apporte de réconfort, à part rentrer et dormir.

Et encore…ces cauchemars récurrents, toujours…le serpent gris.

J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise et qu'il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour que je plonge…

Oublier tout, enfin.

J'ai déjà oublié l'essentiel, je le pressens. Il ne me reste que l'accessoire, qui ne me porte pas.

Pourtant l'essentiel est là, avec moi. Ginny. Lily. Qu'est ce qui m'échappe ?

Je glisse vers le néant, doucement.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Fin juin les enfants rentrent de Poudlard. Mes fils sont effrayés de me voir aussi absent.

Albus s'est mis en tête que le père de son copain pourrait m'aider, qu'il connaît des remèdes que les autres ne connaissent pas. Ginny refuse. Je ne veux voir personne. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est.

Albus insiste, encore et encore. Il téléphone à son copain. Visiblement le père n'est pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de m'aider. Les deux enfants complotent longuement au téléphone. Ginny menace de couper tout lien entre eux.

Finalement, un jour que Ginny est en courses avec Lily, en juillet, on sonne à la porte. Albus se précipite pour ouvrir.

Et quand la porte s'entrouvre, ce jour-là, je reste bouche bée. Un homme et un adolescent blonds entrent.

Cette allure, cette blondeur, je la connais, j'en suis sûr. Mais impossible de les situer. L'image du serpent m'apparaît immédiatement.

Le garçon ressemble à celui de la photo de Quidditch de Poudlard, c'est effarant. Quel était son nom, déjà ?

L'homme s'approche de moi, lentement, et son regard gris me brûle. Je suis saisi de l'impression bizarre, irrationnelle, que j'ai vécu il y a longtemps quelque chose d'important grâce à lui. Ou à cause de lui.

Que l'élément essentiel qui manque dans mon histoire, c'est lui qui le détient. Et pourtant je ne le reconnais pas.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, il me regarde attentivement et je crois que je commence à trembler.

Un vertige s'empare de moi et je sens que je tombe dans le précipice.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et encore merci aux reviewers….**_


	9. le retour du serpent

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR….etc,**_

_**Avertissement : l'ensemble de la fic est classée M, mais vous le savez déjà.**_

_**9. Le retour du serpent**_

Je reprends mes esprits quelques secondes plus tard.

L'homme me tend un verre d'eau, et y verse quelques gouttes. Il me dit :

- Bois ça, Harry, ça ira mieux.

- On se connaît ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oui, on se connaît. On était à Poudlard ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non. J'ai oublié Poudlard.

Il sursaute légèrement.

Je continue :

- Mais je vous ai vu sur des photos. On était amis ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais maintenant, oui. Tu revenais de chez moi quand tu as eu ton accident. Tu le sais ?

- Non.

- Tu étais venu me ramener mon fils, que vous aviez gardé lors de la naissance de ma fille, en avril. Je suis le père du meilleur ami d'Albus.

En un quart de seconde, je revois un berceau en dentelle blanche. Celui dont je rêve chaque nuit. Un bébé à l'intérieur, un scorpion sur le drap.

Cet homme me met mal à l'aise. Je me sens transpercé par son regard argent. Ginny ne voulait pas que je le rencontre. Il doit être dangereux.

Il se penche vers moi, et me dévisage d'un air préoccupé.

- Harry, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Rien. Tout va bien…je n'ai juste plus…envie. Vous êtes médecin ?

- Pas du tout. Je fais juste des potions pour aider des gens. Mais il faut que je sache ce qui ne va pas.

L'homme me dévisage gravement :

- Tu n'as plus envie de quoi ?

- De rien. De tout. Il faut vraiment que je réponde à toutes ces questions ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, je ne sens pas vraiment mon corps, de toute façon.

- Pas de maux de tête ?

- Si, parfois.

- Des idées noires ?

- Oui…grises, plutôt.

- Tu dors bien la nuit ?

- Oui…non. Je fais des cauchemars…

- Quel type de cauchemar ?

- Un serpent gris tourne autour d'un berceau…on me vole mon fils. Un serpent gris et un scorpion me volent mon fils.

L'homme écarquille les yeux et pâlit, dirait-on. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il fronce les sourcils et continue à me poser des questions : ma date de naissance, mes goûts dans tous les domaines….

Je réponds au hasard à la plupart des questions. En fait, souvent, je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'aime ou pas, ce que j'ai fait ou pas. A sa tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné de mauvaises réponses.

- Bon, je vois…je crois que je peux peut-être préparer une potion pour t'aider, mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien aussi. Il faut que tu veuilles guérir…

- Guérir de quoi ? Je ne suis pas malade...je marche presque normalement maintenant. Je suis juste très fatigué.

- D'accord. Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose. Prends cette baguette.

Il tend la baguette vers moi, je la prends. Je sens comme une brûlure. L'image du serpent me revient comme un flash. Je la lâche et elle tombe par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- La baguette…elle m'a brûlé.

- Reprends-la, s'il te plaît

- Non. Je n'en veux pas.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Si, mais on se connaît pas…

Il ferme les yeux, douloureusement. Il ramasse la baguette et la pose à côté de moi avec un soupir :

- Ecoute, garde-la à côté de toi. Elle pourra peut-être t'aider…plus tard.

Cette mascarade commence à m'ennuyer, mais quand il me regarde je lis tellement de désarroi dans ce regard gris que mon cœur se serre. Etions-nous si proches que ça lui fait de la peine que je ne le reconnaisse pas ?

Il me demande, doucement :

- Harry, veux-tu que je t'aide à te sentir mieux ?

- Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête…

- Quoi ?

- Le vide en moi. Les cauchemars…le serpent gris.

A ce moment Ginny entre et pousse une exclamation étouffée :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'a fait entrer ?

- Albus. C'était son idée. Je vais partir, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi il t'a demandé de venir ?

J'ai rarement vu Ginny aussi mécontente. L'homme baisse la tête.

- Il a pensé que je pourrais peut-être trouver un remède…

- Depuis quand tu es médicomage ?

- Je fais des potions, c'est tout. Je voulais juste l'aider…

Elle le scrute, longuement, et il me semble qu'il rougit. Qui est cet homme pour elle ?

- Et tu penses que tu peux quelque chose pour lui ? Tu connais un remède ?

- Pour la dépression ? En théorie, oui…mais je ne sais pas si…vues les circonstances…

Ginny et lui s'affrontent du regard. Il souffle :

- Franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…j'ai beaucoup hésité…je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour l'aider. Si tu préfères, je peux partir.

Ginny hésite. Ils se dévisagent avec anxiété.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur. Peur de quoi ? Que me cachent-ils ? Ils parlent à voix basse, entre eux, comme si je n'étais pas là. Déjà plus là.

Finalement Ginny soupire :

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer….Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça, de toute façon…et pour la mémoire ?

- A mon avis les deux sont liés, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste... Tu as bien réfléchi ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, Draco…Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Rien ne marche. Fais pour le mieux, mais ne le fais pas souffrir, s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesce, baisse la tête et je pressens beaucoup de non-dits dans cette conversation. J'ai plus que jamais l'impression que cet homme a la clé du problème.

Elle se retourne vers moi :

- Harry, c'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

- Avant l'accident ?

- Oui.

- Je suis sur un quai de gare…j'accompagne les enfants. Et Albus part en courant…il m'échappe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'était quand ?

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes que Draco t'aide ?

Je les regarde, tous les deux. Ils sont bizarres. Ils me font peur. Je ne réponds pas. Il se lève, et dit :

- Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Réfléchis. Réfléchissez. Je vais confectionner une potion, et je vous l'amènerai…si vous voulez.

Il commence à s'éloigner. Cet homme m'inquiète, le malaise persiste. Qui est-il ?

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Draco Malfoy. Et mon fils s'appelle Skorpius. C'est l'ami d'Albus.

Je le dévisage, inquiet. Skorpius ? Serait-il le scorpion de mes cauchemars ?

Pourtant, il a l'air gentil. Et Albus est son meilleur ami, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

L'homme échange quelques mots avec Ginny. Ils se sourient faiblement. Le serpent c'est lui, j'en suis sûr.

Et je sais bien, moi, que dans mon rêve le serpent et le scorpion veulent me voler mon fils.

Qu'ils sont dangereux.

Qu'ils nous tournent autour, en ce moment même.

ooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Après son départ, le soir, j'ai repris la baguette. Etrange, cette sensation. Pas une brûlure, cette fois, mais une sensation douce et triste. Nostalgique. Comme des fourmis qui monteraient le long de mon bras, et envahiraient mon corps. Comme une vague tiède.

Je ferme les yeux, et je me laisse aller à rêver.

Je regarde passer les nuages par la fenêtre, lentement, et mon esprit flotte. J'entends les enfants jouer, à côté.

Je repense à l'hôpital. Tous ces gens autour de moi, pendant que je me débattais dans mes rêves.

Cette voix qui me parlait, longuement. Qui me racontait cette histoire…cette histoire tellement triste qu'elle me faisait peur. Qui parlait d'une perte je crois, ou d'une absence.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? C'était l'histoire de deux garçons il me semble…je ferme les yeux. Qui étaient ces garçons ? Deux garçons perdus….malheureux.

Quand je pense à deux garçons, à Poudlard, je vois une tête blonde et une tête brune.

Je souris…bien sûr.

Albus et Skorpius. Deux garçons en uniforme, l'un en rouge et or, l'autre en vert et argent, mais amis.

Albus m'en parle si souvent, de son copain. Ca me réchauffe le cœur de voir briller ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil.

Ginny ne m'a jamais parlé du père, en revanche. Pourtant il devait être à Poudlard, lui aussi. On doit avoir le même âge. Etions nous amis ? Sommes-nous amis ?

Je ne me rappelle pas de lui à côté de moi, sur les photos. Il y a Ron, Hermione, Neville. Pas lui.

Ca n'a pas d'importance, sans doute. Ou peut-être qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, à l'époque.

Petit à petit je m'endors, la baguette posée sur mes genoux.

Je suis dans une forêt, je marche à côté d'un garçon blond. Il fait nuit, on a peur, tous les deux. Des animaux nous frôlent. Je vois des araignées. Des serpents. On est trop jeunes pour les affronter.

Puis je rêve que je suis dans un lit, dans un dortoir. J'ai parlé avec un serpent, cet après-midi, sans m'en rendre compte, après un duel.

Et ce soir, le serpent est revenu. Est-ce que je l'avais appelé ?

Il s'est faufilé sous la porte, et il a rampé jusqu'à mon lit. Tout est noir, je ne vois que sa peau qui luit légèrement dans l'obscurité.

Il grimpe silencieusement le long de mon lit, se glisse sous mon drap, remonte le long de ma jambe…je suis tétanisé, je ne peux pas bouger.

Le serpent frôle ma jambe, et je frémis. Le contact est d'abord déplaisant, froid, visqueux. Mon cœur s'accélère. Il remonte le long de mon corps, lentement, et il me parait de plus en plus long, de plus en plus lourd. Plus tiède aussi. Ses yeux fendus me fascinent. Mon regard se voile.

Il glisse dans mon cou, jusqu'à mon oreille, et j'entends son doux sifflement, qui me trouble. Je pose ma main sur lui et contre toute attente, il est doux, chaud sous mes doigts. Il se faufile dans ma main, et redescend lentement sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, pour me caresser.

Oui, caresse-moi…

Son contact est étrangement agréable, maintenant. J'ai envie qu'il passe partout sur moi. Son frôlement envoie des milliers d'ondes merveilleuses sur chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Quand il atteint mon pénis, il s'enroule doucement autour de lui, et ses contractions me font chavirer et gémir. Il glisse partout, sur mon ventre, mes fesses, mon sexe et je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant.

Je m'agrippe à mes draps, dans mon dortoir, et j'ai peur de réveiller les autres.

Finalement je jouis dans un soupir, je sens ma semence gicler sur les draps, et c'est la première fois.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Une onde de plaisir me réveille dans ce fauteuil, et je vois la baguette sur mes genoux, comme un serpent immobile. Quand je la prends en main je ressens encore des fourmis, et je la dépose sur la table basse à côté de moi.

C'est la première fois depuis mon accident que j'ai un orgasme. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir…en rêvant d'un serpent, c'est plutôt inquiétant.

Avec difficultés, en boitant, je vais me coucher aux côtés de Ginny. Je repense aux évènements de la journée. A cet homme pâle, sombre, qui est venu vers moi.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le revoir. Ginny le regarde étrangement….Il dit qu'il veut m'aider, mais j'ai peur.

Le lendemain, j'interroge Ginny :

- C'était qui, cet homme, hier ?

- Draco ? Le père de Skorpius, l'ami de ton fils.

- Oui, ça je sais. Mais tu le connais bien ?

- Moi ? Non…

- Il était à Poudlard avec moi ?

- Oui

- Et on était amis ?

- Non, pas à l'époque. Pas du tout, même, je crois.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi on se fréquente, maintenant ?

- Disons…à cause de nos fils.

Le silence s'installe quelques instants. Je décide de poursuivre :

- Il est bizarre, non ?

- Tu trouves ?

- Il me fait peur…comme il t'a regardé hier, c'était …étrange. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou…pas du tout. C'est pas du tout mon genre. Harry, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Il est séduisant, non ?

- Tu le trouves séduisant ? Rassure-toi, je pense que je ne suis pas son type de beauté. Il ne m'attire pas, bien au contraire.

Son œil vif me regarde avec curiosité, d'un coup. Elle continue :

- Tu veux qu'il essaie de t'aider, ou non ?

- T'as pas l'air sûre…pourquoi ?

- Parce que…je ne sais pas.

-Ginny, je sens que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu te méfies de lui, mais tu veux qu'il m'aide…c'est contradictoire. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité sur Draco Malfoy ?

Elle sourit amèrement :

- Parce que la vérité, Harry, je ne la connais pas. Mais je pense que s'il dit qu'il peut t'aider, on peut le croire. Si toi tu le veux…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se tait. Je repense au serpent. Le serpent veut me voler mon fils, mais le serpent m'a donné du plaisir, dans mon rêve. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie. Je décide de ne rien décider, pour l'instant.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Mi août, nous partons accompagner Albus qui doit passer deux semaines chez les Malfoy. James et Lily sont chez leurs grands parents.

C'est Ginny qui conduit, désormais, et je sens qu'elle est nerveuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Albus aille chez son copain. Il a fallu qu'il pleure pendant tout un week-end et insiste auprès de moi pour qu'elle accepte finalement.

Je rêve en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne me rappelle pas du Manoir Malfoy, dernier endroit où j'ai été avant mon accident. Je ne me rappelle pas d'Isadora ou du bébé, et à peine de Draco.

Je ne l'ai pas rappelé. Je n'ai rien décidé. Je n'ai toujours envie de rien. Ma vie est un long désert sans oasis. Je ne ressens rien, les cauchemars se sont estompés mais sont remplacés par des insomnies.

Parfois je saisis la baguette qu'il m'a donnée et je suis traversé par une vague agréable, comme un léger frisson.

J'ai même parfois l'impression que je suis au bord de quelque chose, d'un souvenir. Mais ça s'estompe vite.

Draco Malfoy a demandé à Ginny que je l'amène, cette baguette, alors elle est dans ma valise, mais ça me semble ridicule.

J'ai oublié tous les sorts, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

On arrive, et je suis étonné par la richesse du Manoir. Je ne reconnais rien. Nos hôtes semblent empruntés, mal à l'aise. Pourtant je croyais qu'on avait déjà passé des week-ends ensemble ?

Albus et Skorpius sont fous de joie de se revoir, et ça nous fait sourire. Ils courent ensemble dans le parc, avec le chien.

Après avoir déposé les bagages dans les chambres, on se retrouve sur la terrasse.

Heureusement le bébé attire tous les regards, monopolise les conversations et peu à peu l'atmosphère s'allège. Elle a quatre mois et elle est adorable. Isadora et Ginny sont intarissables à son sujet, mais je ne les écoute pas vraiment.

Je goûte le calme de cette terrasse, le chant des oiseaux, la légère brise.

Albus et Skorpius sont inséparables, toujours en train de chuchoter, de rire ensemble. Ils décident de partir en expédition dans le parc pour trouver des plantes rares, pour préparer une potion le lendemain. Leur complicité fait plaisir à voir.

D'après ce que j'en pressens, Skorpius s'est ouvert à la vie avec mon fils, il est plus enjoué, et Albus, lui, approfondit son goût pour l'étude, la magie. Je suis surpris d'entendre combien leurs conversations tournent autour de la sorcellerie, des rites. Ils cherchent sur un calendrier quand sera la prochaine pleine lune. Finalement ça ne me dérange plus trop, cet intérêt pour la magie. S'il est heureux comme ça…

Draco reste un long moment absent, puis nous rejoint.

Je l'observe, il me paraît particulièrement inoffensif. Banal. Pourquoi l'ai-je comparé à un serpent la première fois que je l'ai vu ?

Il ne parle pas, il prend sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il la tient serrée contre lui. Ils se dévorent des yeux, dirait-on, et elle a le même regard bleu gris que lui. Charmant spectacle. Je souris.

Je les regarde longuement, tous les deux, et je les trouve attendrissants.

Il ne me regarde pas, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa fille. Finalement je recommence à rêver en fixant les nuages. Ca me fait du bien d'être là, je crois.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fic, et doublement merci aux reviewers….la suite très bientôt, promis !!**_


	10. Renaissance du désir

_**Voilà, on a laissé Harry au Manoir Malfoy pour un nouveau week-end….**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR….**_

_**Avertissement : l'ensemble de la fic est classée M, et c'est un slash HPDM.**_

_**10. Renaissance du désir**_

Le soir nous dînons et la conversation tourne toujours et encore autour des enfants. Puis pour la première fois on évoque mon accident et je comprends que nos hôtes se sentent un peu responsables de ce qui est arrivé.

Ginny est nerveuse, et ne souhaite pas approfondir. Mais Isadora insiste sur ses regrets. Son mari et Ginny se regardent, mal à l'aise. Que cachent-ils ?

Finalement ma femme leur parle de ma convalescence et de ma dépression larvée. Et je prends conscience qu'elle parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ca me dérange, mais je me tais.

Isadora évoque à nouveau la possibilité de me faire aider par son mari, et tout le monde le regarde.

Il répond un peu rapidement qu'il a concocté une potion pour moi qu'il me la donnera le lendemain. Il n'a pas l'air réellement intéressé par mon état.

Albus et Skorpius réclament de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette potion et je m'interroge. Suis-je vraiment dépressif ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste les séquelles de l'accident ?

Soudain j'ai envie de guérir, et de prouver à ma femme que je peux m'en sortir.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, mon hôte me propose d'aller dans son laboratoire pour mettre au point la fameuse potion.

Ginny a l'air inquiète. J'hésite…je suis fatigué, j'aimerais autant me recoucher et dormir.

Mais après tout, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?

Nous entrons dans cette pièce remplie de fioles, d'alambics, de bougies et je change de siècle. C'est un environnement tellement différent du mien….

Il me dit de m'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil de velours, et il commence à préparer un flacon. J'observe ses gestes précis, la finesse de ses mains.

Il ne me regarde pas. Une odeur étrange flotte dans l'atmosphère…

- Bon, d'après les éléments que tu m'as donnés la dernière fois, j'ai préparé cette potion, mais c'était il y a plusieurs semaines. Il y a eu des évolutions ?

- Depuis ? Pas vraiment. Je suis toujours fatigué. Peut-être un peu moins angoissé. Moins de cauchemars.

- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

- Un serpent. Qui voulait me voler mon fils.

- Et tu n'en rêves plus ?

- Disons que la dernière fois que j'en ai rêvé, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- … ?

- C'était plutôt un rêve…agréable.

Il me regarde, très surpris, pour la première fois.

J'avoue que je suis plutôt content de mon effet, content de l'avoir forcé à me regarder.

- C'était quand ?

- Quand tu m'as prêté cette baguette, tu sais…

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Et tu l'utilises souvent ?

- Non, j'en ferais quoi ? je ne connais aucun sort.

- Je vois. Bon, on va commencer par la potion. Tu vas prendre quatre gouttes de cette potion, quatre fois par jour, dans un peu d'eau de source, ou sur la langue directement. Et tu me diras comment tu te sens. Je ferai les ajustements nécessaires dans deux semaines.

- Et je suis sensé me sentir comment ?

- Moins fatigué. Plus heureux. Mieux, quoi…

J'acquiesce docilement. Il semble hésiter et me demande :

- Tu as toujours cette baguette ?

- Oui…

- Tu l'as amenée ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose…travailler sur les énergies.

Je soupire. Je me lève pour aller la chercher dans ma chambre. Il ne bouge pas. Je la saisis et je sens à nouveau un léger frémissement. Je retourne dans le laboratoire.

Je la lui tends, et il me demande de me rasseoir, et de fermer les yeux. De me détendre. De respirer.

Je suis mal à l'aise, les yeux fermés sur ce fauteuil. J'ai presque envie de rire.

- Détends-toi, Harry. N'aie pas peur…je vais juste passer cette baguette sur toi, à certains endroits, pour faire circuler les énergies bloquées. Dis-moi si tu ressens quelque chose.

Je suis sur le point de lui dire que déjà quand je la touche je sens quelque chose, mais comment expliquer ça ? Je préfère me taire.

Le silence règne. Je n'entends qu'une légère respiration à côté de moi, et je sens cette odeur bizarre et un peu obsédante de pharmacie.

Finalement je sens l'extrémité de la baguette sur mon front, et ça me chatouille. Je pince mes lèvres pour rester sérieux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il murmure quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il me semble que je me détends vraiment, et que j'ai la tête plus légère. Moins de tension dans la nuque. Moins d'idées noires.

Puis il pose le bout de la baguette sur ma poitrine, et je ne peux retenir un profond soupir. Je sens à nouveau un fourmillement, qui m'emplit et m'apaise. Je pense à Ginny, aux enfants. J'ai envie de les serrer contre moi, de leur dire que je les aime. Qu'ils sont tout pour moi.

Je respire plus librement.

Puis la pointe de la baguette se pose sur mes pieds et des fourmis montent doucement le long de mes jambes, qui me donnent envie de bouger, de courir…de galoper dans le parc avec mon fils…une énergie inhabituelle m'emplit.

Puis il frôle mes mains et là aussi les fourmis remontent dans mes bras et je sens que je me détends complètement tandis qu'une chaleur se répand en moi. Je m'étire avec plaisir, comme un chat. Je crois que je souris.

Je n'entends plus mon hôte, je l'ai presque oublié. Je suis concentré sur ces nouvelles sensations si agréables…

- Ca va, Harry ? me souffle-t-il

- Oui, bien…très bien.

- Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Oui, des fourmis…

- Et c'est agréable ?

- Oui…

- On continue ?

- Bien sûr…

Il pose la baguette sur mon ventre, et d'abord je crois qu'il ne se passe rien. Puis tous les fourmillements précédents semblent se déplacer au niveau de mon bas-ventre, et je suis envahi par une espèce de désir incontrôlable.

Le fourmillement me donne de plus en plus chaud, et je soupire bruyamment. C'est presque gênant tellement c'est agréable. J'ai envie de bouger les hanches, envie de faire l'amour. Les sensations m'emplissent, me rendent...vivant. Mon sexe se gonfle...

Je mords mes lèvres, je sens que j'ai rougi. Je n'ose plus ouvrir les yeux. Il enlève la baguette et j'attends que mes émotions se calment.

J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent, et il me dit :

- C'est terminé, Harry. Tu peux aller te reposer dans ta chambre si tu veux.

Il est parti. Par discrétion ? Par gêne ?

J'ai honte de m'être laissé ainsi allé devant un inconnu, mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il ne s'est peut-être aperçu de rien.

Il ne m'a même pas touché, c'est juste cette étrange baguette ….elle est posée sur la table à côté. Etrange comme effet, alors que mon corps est en sommeil depuis si longtemps. Je la récupère et en un éclair j'entrevois deux corps, ma peau mate sur une peau claire, un abandon, des yeux clairs qui se ferment, un plaisir intense….

Est-ce un souvenir, un fantasme ?

Je rejoins les autres, un peu perdu.

Mais je me sens plutôt bien, avec plus d'énergie.

Finalement c'était pas si mal que ça, comme expérience.

Ginny et moi disons au revoir à Albus, visiblement heureux de rester avec son copain, et à nos hôtes, que j'ai trouvés charmant.

Je leur dis, sans mentir, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié mon séjour au Manoir. Ginny me regarde, interloquée. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Nous restons muets sur le chemin du retour.

oooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivent je prends mon traitement avec régularité et je commence vraiment à me sentir mieux. Moins fatigué. Plus actif.

J'apprécie de sortir, de me promener avec Ginny. Nous parlons ensemble, longuement, et elle me redonne des indications sur ma vie précédente, alors qu'avant ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'envisage de recommencer à travailler. Elle est heureuse de ma renaissance, je crois, mais elle reste très vague au sujet de Malfoy.

On rejoint les enfants chez mes beaux parents et je fais de longues promenades avec eux dans la campagne.

C'est comme un nouveau départ pour moi.

Au bout de 15 jours on rejoint Albus chez les Malfoy et on les trouve tendus, mal à l'aise. Pourtant les enfants ont l'air d'aller bien, et le bébé est en bonne santé.

Le soir, un peu gênée, Isadora nous raconte que la veille les garçons sont sortis dans la forêt, tous les deux, à minuit, et ont fait un rite magique pendant lequel ils se sont tailladés les poignets et ont échangé leur sang, en gage d'amitié éternelle. Les parents ont découvert ça le matin même de notre venue.

Ginny blanchit d'un coup et murmure :

- C'est pas possible !!

- Si…répond Isadora, mal à l'aise. On s'en est aperçu ce matin. Désolée…

Malfoy ne bronche pas et garde les yeux baissés.

Ginny s'énerve :

- Mais vous les avez laissés faire !! J'en étais sûre…dans cette famille…

- Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'insurge Isadora, sur la défensive.

- Rien, je me comprends, souffle Ginny, amère, en fixant Draco Malfoy.

Il ne cille pas mais je suis gêné pour lui. Toujours cette suspicion de Ginny vis-à-vis de lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle me cache ?

Isadora tente d'alléger l'atmosphère :

- En fait je crois que c'était assez courant il y a quelques siècles…

- Des conneries on a dû en faire aussi, à leur âge, hein Draco ? je lance un peu au hasard.

Il me dévisage, interloqué, et murmure :

- Sûrement…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter, rajoute Isadora, conciliante.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…murmure Ginny..

A vrai dire je ne sais que penser de l'incident. Ils sont jeunes et influençables…

Avant qu'il se couche Ginny passe un savon monumental à Albus, qui commence par pleurer et puis s'enferme dans son mutisme. Il rejoint Skorpius dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Au lit, elle me souffle :

- Ca va trop loin, cette histoire entre eux. C'est n'importe quoi ces rituels de magie. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus.

- Tu te rends compte de la peine que ça va faire à Albus ?

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin. Il faut que ça s'arrête maintenant

Je lui réponds que je pense que rien ne les empêchera de se voir à Poudlard, et que tout cela n'est pas bien méchant…

- Pour l'instant, oui…mais dans quelques années je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme son père...

- Draco ? qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ?

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement. J'insiste :

- Vas-y, dis-le, une bonne fois pour toutes !! qu'est ce que tu sais ?

- Il est …bizarre.

- Dangereux ?

- Peut-être…il ne faut pas qu'ils continuent à se voir.

- Mais tu soupçonnes quoi ? des rites maléfiques ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise, et finit par répondre :

- oui, par exemple…

- Mais tu es sûre ?

- Fais moi confiance, Harry…cette famille est bizarre.

Je ne veux pas épiloguer, alors je me tais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais annoncer cela à mon fils, c'est sûr.

Moi je les trouve sympathiques et inoffensifs, tous les deux. Et Skorpius est vraiment gentil…

Mon cœur se serre à la pensée du mal que Ginny va faire à notre fils.

Séparer deux amis, c'est tellement cruel…et ils sont si jeunes…

Cette décision me fait peur.

OoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

La nuit, je ne dors pas. Je me retourne dans ce lit inconnu, sans trouver le sommeil. J'ai soif. J'entends un bruit dans le couloir et je me lève.

Je vois de la lumière dans la salle de bain et j'entends un vagissement, alors j'entre. Je vois Draco de dos, penché sur la table à langer, en train de changer sa fille. Il m'aperçoit dans le miroir et lève la tête. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant, et je fais un pas en me plaçant derrière lui. Il m'observe dans le miroir un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, bouche bée, et il pâlit.

En un flash j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Nos yeux dans le miroir…mon corps derrière son corps. C'était quand ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Il semble presque tétanisé, à m'observer.

Je me penche par-dessus son épaule :

- C'est bien, de s'occuper du bébé, la nuit…

- Oui, ça soulage un peu Isadora. Et de toute façon je ne dors pas…

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal. J'essaie d'arrêter les somnifères.

- Tu veux quelques gouttes d'une de mes potions ?

- C'est pas dangereux ?

- Dangereux pour quoi ?

- A cause des effets secondaires…

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais si tu as peur…

- Non, j'ai pas peur. Allons-y.

Il finit de rhabiller Narcissa, qu'il prend délicatement contre lui, et il va dans sa chambre pour la recoucher. J'entends une petite musique et il réapparaît.

- Elle fait pas ses nuits, encore ?

- Ca dépend. Mais là elle était sale. Bon, viens avec moi.

Je l'accompagne au rez-de-chaussée dans une espèce de laboratoire. Il attrape deux fioles transparentes dont il prélève quelques gouttes et les fait tomber dans un demi verre d'eau.

- Tiens, bois.

- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

- Tu vas dormir, c'est tout. Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

- Non…plus tellement.

- Alors, ne bois que la moitié du verre, et pense à quelque chose d'agréable avant de fermer les yeux.

- Agréable comme quoi ?

- Comme ce que tu veux, Harry…Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes….dit-il d'une voix un peu voilée. Il détourne rapidement les yeux.

Un léger frisson me parcourt. On remonte en silence, je le suis dans les escaliers et je sens un léger parfum qui ne me paraît pas inconnu, et qui me trouble.

Arrivés devant ma chambre il me souhaite en chuchotant une bonne nuit et il s'éloigne.

Je me recouche et j'approche le verre de mes lèvres. Je commence à boire et, arrivé à la moitié, je décide de boire le reste d'un coup. Tant pis…

Je ferme les yeux. Bon, il faut que je pense à quelque chose d'agréable…le seule chose qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit c'est son visage et sa voix chaude quand il a dit ça, et la discrète odeur dans l'escalier.

Des images flottent dans mon esprit et soudain j'ai l'impression de ne pas être avec Ginny, dans ce lit, mais avec lui.

Je l'imagine se pencher sur moi, me dévisager longuement et me dire, avec cette même voix sensuelle :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, Harry…

Il est si proche de moi…je suis envahi d'une bouffée de désir et je lui souffle :

- Essaie, et je te dirai….

Il pose sa main sur mon visage, et me caresse lentement les joues, la bouche, le cou…

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, oui…

Puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangeons un profond baiser. Il pose son corps contre moi et je ressens une nouvelle bouffée de désir intense. Nos langues, nos souffles se mêlent et je me sens incroyablement heureux et impatient.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, encore…

Je reprends ses lèvres et je sens son corps lourd contre moi. J'adore cette sensation. On s'embrasse longuement, avec volupté. A bout de souffle, il quitte ma bouche et glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou, vers mon buste.

- Je continue ?

- Oui…oui.

Sa bouche parcourt ma poitrine, mon ventre et je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de plus troublant que cette bouche qui me découvre et me dévore.

- Encore ?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui…

Je crois que je perds la tête alors que ses lèvres frôlent mon sexe tendu. Il donne de petits coups de langue sur mon gland et je frémis en m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Puis il fait glisser sa langue tout le long de ma verge tout en passant ses mains sous mes bourses et je crois perdre la tête. Il lève la tête vers moi et ses yeux gris me font chavirer.

- Tu aimes toujours ?

- Oui, continue…

Il me prend dans sa bouche et c'est un tourbillon de sensations inconnues tandis qu'il me malmène avec sa bouche et ses mains, et je gémis et j'en réclame encore jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans sa bouche. Il me darde de son regard brûlant et me demande, souffle court :

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est ce que tu as aimé ?

- Toi…

Je me réveille le cœur battant.

J'ai eu un orgasme dans mon sommeil, mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est cette sensation d'amour profond que j'ai ressenti pour cet homme que je ne connais pas. C'est la première fois que je rêve que je fais l'amour avec un homme…

Et je me rendors en rêvant à ces bras dans lesquels j'aimerais me blottir. A chaque demi réveil je repense à son corps, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie et je me rendors.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fic, et mille mercis à mes fidèles reviewers, qui se reconnaîtront….**_


	11. Pourquoi lui ?

_**C'est déjà la suite, vous voyez je vous gâte, pour Noêl…**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, sauf les idées tordues…**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM, rating M**_

_**11. Pourquoi lui ?**_

Le lendemain matin je me sens bien, reposé. Je souris.

Ginny me regarde bizarrement et je me demande en une fraction de seconde si elle veut vraiment que j'aille mieux, ou si ça l'arrange que je sois cette pauvre chose accrochée à elle.

Quand je rejoins la famille Malfoy à la table du petit déjeuner j'ose à peine soutenir le regard de Draco, qui me demande si j'ai bien dormi.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi…très bien même.

- Et les rêves ont été agréables ? me demande Isadora avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que Draco a un ingrédient spécial qui permet de faire des rêves délicieux, sur commande. Je lui en réclame souvent….me dit-elle avec un air de connivence.

- Je vois…pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas plus souvent pour toi ? je demande à Draco en me rappelant qu'il m'avait dit la veille souffrir d'insomnie.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, paraît-il, me répond-il mystérieusement en fuyant mon regard.

- Et tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars ? me demande Ginny.

- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire…

- Mmmm…et c'est quoi le contraire ? demande Isadora avec un sourire.

- Ma foi, c'était très surprenant…très inhabituel. Très agréable. Indicible, en fait.

Je souris brièvement et je le regarde. Il baisse la tête rapidement mais en un éclair j'ai l'impression qu'il sait …je me demande même si ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mis ces idées en tête, volontairement, hier soir…

Non, impossible…Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? On ne se connaît pas.

Alors je l'observe attentivement.

Ginny me jette un regard réprobateur.

J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit alors que je le connais à peine, et c'est comme si nous avions réellement partagé ces instants. Je trouve ça totalement incroyable.

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme avant…du moins autant que je m'en rappelle.

Pourquoi lui ?

Je regarde son visage fin, distingué, ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux blonds. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'attire, malgré moi…je ne sais pas quoi.

Hier il me paraissait banal, et là, d'avoir rêvé de lui, de sa bouche, de son corps…j'ai l'impression de le découvrir autrement. Attirant. Désirable. J'ai presque la sensation de le connaître intimement.

Je crois que je rougis, et mon cœur bat plus fort quand j'évoque ce rêve si troublant. Je voudrais le revivre, et j'en voudrais plus…pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai envie de quelque chose.

De quelqu'un.

Pourquoi lui ?

Je le regarde boire son café et je brûle de savoir, de lui demander pourquoi je suis si attiré par lui, s'il ressent la même chose…

Narcissa amène le bébé et je chasse ces idées…c'était juste un rêve agréable, à oublier. Pas la réalité. Rien de concevable, rien de correct. Je suis marié avec Ginny. Il faut que je me reprenne.

oooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Après le petit déjeuner Ginny et Isadora vont dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de Narcissa, et Draco propose de m'emmener dans son laboratoire pour faire le point sur sa potion.

- Alors, comment ça va ?

- Mieux, merci. C'est efficace…

- Bon, je crois que je peux encore l'améliorer.

Il me tend un nouveau flacon, je le saisis, j'en glisse 4 gouttes sur ma langue et je me dis que je n'ai pas envie de partir de ce manoir, pas envie de revenir dans le monde courant.

Je demande :

- Tu en fais beaucoup ?

- De quoi ?

- Des potions.

- Oui, pas mal. J'aime bien ça. Je traduis des vieux livres et j'essaie les potions.

- Et tu en prends beaucoup ?

- Non, pas trop. J'essaie du moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme certains médicaments moldus. Quand on est malade, c'est bien. Mais quand on est bien portant, c'est juste une drogue, une fuite…

- Et tu fuis quoi ?

Son regard se voile. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réponde. Il soupire :

- Tu es devenu bien curieux, Harry. Tu ne l'étais pas tant, avant.

- Tu n'as pas répondu….

- C'est vrai. Je fuis…le passé, je crois.

- Et moi j'aimerais tant le rattraper, le passé. Me souvenir.

- Parfois, oublier, c'est une bénédiction.

- C'est un cliché ça, Draco. La réalité est moins jolie.

On se tait, gênés.

Je décide de continuer :

- On était amis ?

- Quand ? A Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Non. Demande à Ron. On se détestait.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Voldemort. A cause de mon père. Notre éducation.

- Et avant mon accident, on était amis ?

- Pas à proprement parler.

On se tait. Je m'interroge. Je sens qu'il en sait plus qu'il veut bien en dire. Je demande :

- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai pensé à un serpent quand je t'ai vu ?

- Parce que j'appartenais à la maison Serpentard, je suppose. C'est ton esprit qui a travesti la réalité. Il faut qu'on remonte. Isadora nous attend.

- Non, attends…c'était quoi la potion d'hier ?

- Pour dormir ? Ca, c'est mon secret…mais je peux t'en donner, si tu promets de ne pas en abuser.

- Pourquoi il ne faut pas en abuser ?

- Parce que la recherche effrénée du plaisir rend fou, Harry. Fais attention.

- C'était la première fois depuis mon accident que j'ai eu à nouveau…des sensations agréables, alors tu vois…je n'en abuse pas.

Il me lance un regard tellement profond, intense, que je replonge dans mon rêve et que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De revivre cette expérience nocturne.

De la vivre, plutôt.

On se regarde longuement. Qui était-il pour moi ?

Pourquoi ce silence entre nous ?

Ca me paraît incroyable, impensable, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on était beaucoup plus que des amis, avant…

- Draco, qui étais tu pour moi ?

Il ferme les yeux. Il ne répond pas. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que j'ai rêvé souvent du serpent. Et le serpent c'était toi, je le sais maintenant.

- C'étaient des cauchemars…

- Le dernier n'était pas un cauchemar, Draco. Tu veux savoir ?

Il me regarde, lèvres entrouvertes, une légère rougeur sur ses joues pâles. Il ne répond pas.

- Le serpent est venu dans mon lit, un soir, et m'a donné du plaisir.

Ses pupilles s'élargissent et je vois son trouble.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je bande en étant éveillé. J'ai envie d'un homme…incroyable, et pourtant….

Je décide de continuer :

- Et cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai rêvé que tu étais dans mon lit, et que tu…

Il a posé un doigt sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire. Je me dégage :

- Ce que m'a appris la psychologue, c'est qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots, Draco…Tu m'as pris dans ta bouche, et j'ai joui….

Il soupire fortement, s'approche enfin et il me prend dans ses bras. Enfin.

Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le premier baiser de ma vie…On s'embrasse doucement, un peu timidement d'abord, puis sa langue s'enroule à la mienne et on approfondit ce baiser.

Je suis dans un océan de sensations, de désir…sa peau est si douce, son odeur si troublante, et ses soupirs….On se frotte l'un à l'autre, sans retenue... je sens précisément son sexe tendu. Je gémis.

Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de ce sexe d'homme contre moi ? De quoi j'ai envie exactement ? Des images me viennent, troublantes. Pourtant je n'ai aucune expérience…Je me laisse porter par mes envies, sans réfléchir….

Je ne sais pas si on était amants, avant, mais j'ai l'impression, en me retrouvant ses bras, de rentrer chez moi.

D'avoir fait ces gestes des milliers de fois et que c'est complètement nouveau.

Soudain on entend du bruit dans le couloir, et on se sépare brusquement.

Skorpius entre en trombe dans la pièce :

- Papa, papa, on peut aller faire de la barque ?

- Quoi, maintenant ? Tu as demandé à ta mère ?

- Elle s'occupe de Narcissa, elle a dit qu'elle a pas le temps…

- Bon, d'accord…deux minutes, s'il te plaît…

Les enfants font des bonds de joie et Draco me regarde en soupirant :

- Bon, pour la potion, tu me diras si ça te convient…

- OK. Je te le dirai.

On n'entre pas dans les détails du quand ou comment…on sait bien qu'on se reverra, tous les deux. Au moins dans deux semaines à la gare. On évite de se regarder, gênés.

Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny est toujours tendue.

- Ca ne va pas, Ginny ?

- Franchement, j'avais hâte que ça se termine…j'en peux plus de ces gens-là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pff…entre le petit qui accapare Skorpius et Draco qui prétend t'aider…

- Comment ça, « qui prétend » ? Je me sens mieux, vraiment.

- Ah oui ? juste avec quelques gouttes de potion ? ou il s'est passé autre chose ?

Je suis sur le point de lui parler de la baguette, mais elle interprèterait mal, c'est sûr…je me tais.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il s'est passé autre chose ?

- Non, il ne s'est pas passé autre chose…tu insinues quoi, à la fin ?

Elle chuchote :

- Oh Harry, tu es tellement naïf, par moment…tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Mais remarqué quoi ?

- Qu'il est un peu…ambigu.

- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué…

- Méfie-toi quand même, Harry.

C'est clair que notre comportement a été un peu …ambigu, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de cela. Ou alors j'ai été manipulé par lui ?

Je plonge dans un abîme de perplexité, d'un coup. Cette fois je comprends la réticence de Ginny. Y avait-il eu quelque chose entre nous, avant mon accident ? Il n'a pas répondu, tout à l'heure…il y a du mystère autour de cet homme-là. Etais-je déjà attiré par lui, avant, ou est-ce que c'est un effet secondaire de mon accident ?

Dans quoi je mets les pieds ? Pourquoi cette attirance ? Plus que jamais j'aimerais retrouver les éléments du puzzle qui me manquent.

J'ai l'impression de devoir jouer à un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles. Je regarde défiler les paysages et je ne peux oublier son visage et mon émotion quand on s'est embrassés.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, mais je sais qu'il n'y a que lui qui me donne vraiment envie de vivre, à nouveau.

Que je lui dois ma renaissance.

Et que Ginny le déteste.

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

En septembre je recommence à travailler et les enfants repartent à Poudlard. Tous les trois, cette fois. Lily est folle de joie de rejoindre ses frères là-bas, et pour la première fois je sais que nous serons seuls le soir à la maison, Ginny et moi.

La veille du départ Ginny a eu une longue discussion avec Albus et lui a demandé de ne plus fréquenter Skorpius. J'ai entendu des éclats de voix et la porte a claqué violemment. Il s'est réfugié dans la chambre de son frère et ne veut plus en sortir.

Ginny revient dans le salon, passablement énervée. Je lui demande :

- Comment tu lui as expliqué ça ?

- Je lui ai juste dit qu'il était dangereux, comme sa famille, et que leur amitié allait trop loin.

- A cause de cette histoire de partage de sang ?

- Oui, ça commence comme ça, et après…

- Et ça l'a convaincu ?

- Très drôle…non, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il obéisse. Je vais prévenir la Directrice de Poudlard qu'ils doivent être séparés.

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Ils sont amis, c'est tout…ils sont jeunes.

- Ne crois pas ça, Harry…s'il est comme son père…

Je ne dis rien. Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire ? Et si Albus est comme moi…

Je vais frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre :

- Albus, laisse- moi rentrer…

- Non, je veux voir personne. Laissez-moi tranquille !!

Le jour du départ, il fait encore la tête et refuse d'embrasser sa mère. Elle est d'ailleurs très occupée à faire ses dernières recommandations à Lily, qui piaffe littéralement. Rose promet de la guider et paraît aussi excitée que sa cousine.

Comme je m'y attendais dès qu'il aperçoit son copain Albus fonce vers lui, faisant fi des appels de sa mère. Il le rejoint et chuchote à son oreille, tout en nous jetant des coups d'œil inquiets.

Les Malfoy nous font un signe de loin, mais ne nous rejoignent pas. Comment sont-ils au courant ? J'imagine que Ginny a peut-être appelé Isadora pour lui faire part de ses craintes. Ou est-ce qu'ils ont compris tout seuls ?

On s'observe de loin et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

En rentrant je m'interroge : j'avais promis de dire à Draco si le traitement fonctionne et je ne l'ai pas revu. Dois-je l'appeler ?

En fait j'hésite terriblement. J'ai envie de le revoir et j'ai peur de ce que Ginny m'a dit. Suis-je en danger avec lui ? Dois-je oublier ce désir inconvenant ?

Une fois de plus je me demande qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre avant. Mais je ne sais pas à qui le demander.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Joyeuses fêtes à tous…à très bientôt pour la suite…merci d'avance pour vos reviews !!**_


	12. Fugue à deux

_**Bon, on avance, on avance….doucement. La fin pour le 1**__**er**__** janvier, promis !!**_

_**Disclaimer : merci à JKR de me prêter ses personnages…**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM rating M**_

_**12. Fugue à deux **_

2 novembre.

C'était Halloween il y a trois jours et je viens d'être convoqué par la Directrice de Poudlard, Mme McGonagall.

Albus et Skorpius se sont enfuis le soir d'Halloween, profitant des festivités.

En revenant dans ces lieux j'ai eu à deux ou trois reprises une sensation de déjà-vu, fugitive. Mais pas de grande révélation.

J'entre dans le bureau et j'aperçois de dos un homme blond. Mon cœur s'accélère. Une dame très distinguée s'avance vers moi, me regardant chaleureusement :

- Harry !! quelle joie de vous revoir ici…ça fait tant de temps…

- Euh …oui.

Elle prend un air désolé :

- J'ai entendu parler de votre accident…c'est terrible.

- Merci. Ca va mieux, maintenant…

- Asseyez-vous...

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de Draco après l'avoir rapidement salué.

Elle sourit :

- Ca me fait bizarre de vous voir là, tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande Draco coupant cours aux civilités.

Il a l'air particulièrement tendu.

- Hum…hé bien le soir d'Halloween les enfants ont eu le droit de se déguiser et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et quand ils sont rentrés, à 20h, on s'est aperçus qu'il en manquait deux.

- Vous les avez recherchés ?

- Bien sûr !! Que croyez-vous, M. Malfoy ? Bien sûr…ils ne doivent pas être bien loin…

- J'admire votre optimisme. Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

- Eh bien…j'ai prévenu le Ministère et on les recherche activement.

Il a l'air particulièrement mécontent et je vois qu'il serre ses mains autour des accoudoirs.

Je demande :

- Pourquoi ils ont fait ça, à votre avis ?

Elle s'apprête à répondre quand Malfoy lui coupe la parole :

- Par la faute de ta femme, évidemment !! Si elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de les séparer de force en prétendant que ma famille est dangereuse, on n'en serait pas là !!

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Mme Mc Gonagall est gênée.

- Vous les aviez séparés ?

- Oui, à la demande expresse de votre épouse…

- Et comment ils ont réagi ?

- Ma foi, c'était terrible…je crois que Skorpius n'a pas compris. Et comme il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre ami…ça a été très dur pour lui.

Draco accentue encore la pression de ses mains autour du fauteuil.

- Et Albus ?

- Albus a ses frères et sœurs, mais il a pris ça comme une punition je crois. Et ses résultats ont baissé.

- Et vous êtes sûre qu'ils ne sont pas cachés à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

- Sûre, non, M. Malfoy. Mais où ?

- La Salle sur demande ?

- En fait, son accès a été interdit il y a longtemps…personne ne l'utilise plus maintenant.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Non…mais j'avoue que moi-même je ne saurais pas la retrouver…

- Moi, je saurai, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Allons-y.

Nous partons rapidement et je le suis dans les couloirs, remplis de collégiens ébahis par cet étrange équipage. Certains ne nous regardent pas, mais d'autres chuchotent sur notre passage. Je vois bien que certains me reconnaissent, même si je prends soin de cacher ma cicatrice.

Dans un couloir désert Draco passe trois fois devant un mur en murmurant :

- J'ai besoin de savoir où est mon fils…

Rien ne se passe.

Il recommence en formulant différemment la question :

- J'ai besoin d'entrer dans la Salle sur demande…

Et là une porte s'ouvre. Nous entrons, mais la salle est déserte. Il soupire, déçu.

Mme McGonagall s'efforce de rester calme, mais je sens qu'elle est tendue. Draco est franchement énervé, et se met en tête d'interroger tous les copains de nos fils.

On découvre qu'ils sont partis avec leurs affaires et des couvertures.

- Ils ne vont quand même pas camper en novembre ! explose Draco

Je me sens particulièrement mal à l'aise, étant indirectement la cause de cette fugue. Je vois que Draco fulmine, refuse de me parler, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Son attitude commence à m'angoisser également, même si je pense qu'à 13 ans deux jeunes sorciers peuvent se débrouiller.

Mc Gonagall nous propose de passer la nuit sur les lieux, ce que nous acceptons. Le climat est tendu. Minerva cite des anecdotes qui me surprennent, et je découvre que nous étions franchement ennemis, Malfoy et moi. Je crois que je comprends mieux son attitude.

Après le repas je vais voir Lily et James, qui me paraissent cacher quelque chose, et me regardent avec une franche réprobation. Comment leur expliquer que je ne partageais pas cette idée de leur mère ? Je crois deviner qu'ils ne sont pas surpris par les évènements, et approuvent totalement la réaction de leur frère. Ne pas les voir inquiets me rassure un peu.

Je les serre contre moi et je vais dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je pense à Draco, à côté. Lui n'a pas d'autre enfant à voir à Poudlard, et est vraiment angoissé, je le sens. Je me demande si je devrais lui dire que l'attitude de mes enfants m'a rassuré ?

Non, c'est trop irrationnel. Est-ce qu'il a amené sa fameuse potion ?

Je n'ose pas me lever et aller le voir. Ce serait inconvenant, car notre rapprochement d'il y a quelques semaines semble bien loin maintenant, et il nous en veut à mort.

Je me tourne et me retourne en pensant au passé. Ce passé qui m'échappe toujours.

J'avais pensé que ça réveillerait peut-être des souvenirs, d'être à Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, non.

Je finis par me lever et je vais dans le petit salon réservé aux professeurs, rêver devant le feu.

J'observe les portraits, et je ne me souviens de personne.

Je commence à somnoler quand Draco entre à son tour. Il me fixe, surpris, puis amorce un mouvement de recul.

- Si tu veux, je vais partir, Draco. Désolé pour tout ça.

- Tu ne me gênes pas, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à ma gauche. Nous restons silencieux en observant le feu. Je reprends :

- Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Ginny. Ca me parait tellement…excessif.

- A moi aussi, mais je la comprends. Ma famille a un lourd passif, et les évènements récents n'ont rien arrangé.

Je n'ose pas demander quels évènements. Il continue à fixer le feu. Il me regarde enfin :

- Tu crois qu'ils sont dehors ?

- Non. Rassure-toi, j'ai souvent fait du camping avec Albus, il saura se débrouiller.

- Mais Skorpius est beaucoup moins débrouillard.

- Il n'est pas seul. Ils sont ensemble.

On se fixe, muets, à évaluer les incidences de cette phrase. Je sais qu'il les imagine, transis, blottis tout habillés l'un contre l'autre, quelque part. Ensemble.

Je lui demande :

- Tu as déjà fait ce genre de connerie ?

- Moi ? non, franchement c'était pas mon genre.

- Et moi ? tu crois que j'ai fait ça ?

- Oui, mais beaucoup plus tard. A 17 ans. Tu t'es enfui avec Ron et Hermione.

- Pour fuir Voldemort ?

- Pour le combattre plutôt.

Je laisse passer quelques instants :

- Tu étais un de ses partisans ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Mon père était un fidèle, et moi …j'ai suivi le mouvement.

- Mais à la fin, tu as rejoins notre camp ? c'est ce que m'a laissé entendre Mc Gonagall

- Oui…tu en as parlé avec Ginny ?

- Oui, mais elle est restée très évasive. Elle n'aime pas parler de ça.

On se tait quelques minutes. Je sais que c'est le moment de lui demander sa version de l'histoire, mais je n'en trouve pas le courage. Je poursuis pourtant :

- Et on se détestait vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. A un moment je t'ai flanqué des coups de pied sur le visage, et je crois que je t'ai cassé le nez…

- Sans blague ? et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as lancé un sort qui m'a littéralement cisaillé…j'ai failli me vider de mon sang.

- Non ? Vraiment ?…désolé. Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

- Grâce à Rogue.

- Dis donc, je devais t'en vouloir vraiment…et pourquoi tu as changé de camp, finalement ?

Il ne répond pas. Il sourit tristement. Les flammes font danser des ombres sur son visage et j'ai peur de sa réponse…

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus….

- C'est moi qui suis amnésique dans cette histoire, Draco…

Il ferme les yeux…

- Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est si difficile…disons que je me suis aperçu que tu avais raison.

- Et on est devenus amis ?

- Non…j'ai menti à mon père pour te sauver, puis tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant un incendie, mais on ne s'est jamais revus.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on avait nos vies à faire…parce que tu étais le héros des bons et moi le fils d'un méchant.

Je rajoute d'un ton rêveur :

- C'est étrange, ça me fait penser à une histoire que j'ai entendue à l'hôpital, après mon accident. Une histoire triste…Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…et tes parents ?

- Mon père est mort à Azkaban, et ma mère a sombré dans la dépression, et elle est morte aussi.

- Je suis désolé. Ca a dû être très dur pour toi….C'est de ma faute, non ?

Il ne répond pas. Je le regarde, et je vois qu'il est très ému.

- Non, c'est de notre faute. Parce qu'on s'est trompés, mes parents et moi. Toi, tu as eu raison.

- Et on s'est revus grâce aux enfants ?

- Oui.

Il baisse la tête. C'est un peu court, comme explication. Mon cœur s'accélère, je prends une grande inspiration :

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas le courage, Harry. Le courageux, c'est toi. Moi je suis le snob dans un château…

- Quoi ?

- Rien…c'était une blague entre nous.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Le bois craque dans la cheminée.

- Raconte-moi exactement comment on s'est revus…la vraie histoire.

Alors il commence à parler, d'une voix douce, monotone, un peu triste, et je sais maintenant que c'est lui qui me parlait à l'hôpital…il fixe les flammes et je crois qu'il tremble un peu.

- C'était sur le quai du Poudlard Express, quand nos fils sont entrés à Poudlard…tu es venu me voir, tu m'as proposé de boire un café. D'abord j'ai refusé…puis j'y suis allé. Je t'en voulais énormément à l'époque, pour la mort de mes parents. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment écouté. Tu voulais que je vienne chez toi…je n'ai pas voulu. Puis tu m'as écrit pour m'inviter. Je ne suis pas venu…

- Mais pourquoi j'insistais tellement ?

- En fait, tu voulais me rendre ma baguette, que tu m'avais prise il y a 20 ans.

- Celle que tu m'as redonnée ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su…c'était important pour toi.

- Et on s'est revus, finalement ?

- Finalement, oui. Chez toi.

- Et je te l'ai rendue ?

- Oui.

- Et on s'est revus après ?

- …Oui…

Je sens que je suis proche de la vérité, plus proche que je n'en ai jamais été. Mais il a l'air tellement réticent à parler….Je continue :

- Cette baguette, elle est bizarre…quand je la touche je sens…

- Des fourmillements ?

- Oui. Toi aussi ?

- Oui. Moi aussi.

Je soupire…on se regarde longuement. Cette fois j'ai compris. Il a encore beaucoup de choses à me dire, je le sais, mais il n'ose pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tout découvrir ce soir.

On pourrait presque se sentir bien ensemble, s'il n'y avait pas la disparition de nos fils.

J'ajoute :

- En tout cas je vais mieux, grâce à toi. Grâce à tes potions, et à cette baguette.

- Tant mieux, Harry, tant mieux…C'est le minimum que je pouvais faire pour toi.

- Donc, on était amis, avant mon accident…

- Oui. On était …très proches.

C'est le moment, je le sens. L'émotion est palpable entre nous…

- On était amants ?

On retient nos souffles…je murmure :

- Draco, il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots. Réponds-moi…

- Oui. On a été amants.

- Je le savais. Je le sentais. Et ensuite ?

- Tu as eu cet accident…par ma faute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai manqué de courage, Harry. J'ai tout gâché.

J'ai l'impression de frôler la ligne blanche…la ligne blanche de ses aveux, la ligne blanche de nos secrets.

On aimerait aller plus loin, mais le lieu et les circonstances sont incongrus.

Trop tôt, ou trop tard.

Minuit sonne.

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment ?

- Qui ? les enfants ? Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûr. T'as ta potion, pour dormir ?

- Oui. Tu en veux ?

- Volontiers. Et toi ?

- Non. J'ai peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose pendant que je dors.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il leur arrive ? Ce sont de jeunes sorciers très débrouillards, et ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux, j'en suis sûr.

- Je ne m'en remettrai pas, si il leur arrive quelque chose…

- Il ne leur arrivera rien, Draco. Ils sont ensemble…

Il ferme les yeux et je sens qu'il a les mêmes regrets que moi…

On se lève, et je m'approche de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule :

- Je sens que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour dormir…

- … ?

- Je parle de ta potion, Draco.

Je l'accompagne dans sa chambre et il me prête un petit flacon. Je mets quelques gouttes dans un verre d'eau et je le lui rends.

- Merci

- De rien. Dors bien.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Prends-en aussi…ça ne sert à rien de te torturer.

Il sourit tristement et ne répond pas.

Je retourne me coucher.

Il est de l'autre côté de la cloison et je pense à lui. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Ainsi nous étions déjà amants…ça me paraît logique, vues mes réactions en sa présence. Et ses regards parfois…

Je murmure dans le silence :

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à faire l'amour autrement que virtuellement, en parabole ou en rêve ?

Je pressens que ce sera très fort. Et que ça a été très fort entre nous, avant.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air si désespéré quand il parle de nous.

J'ai peur de connaître la fin de l'histoire.

Peur que tout soit fini avant d'avoir commencé.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'on déjeune silencieusement dans le réfectoire, on voit Mme Mc Gonagall se précipiter vers nous. Elle nous apprend que les enfants ont été trouvés dans le garage de Ron, paisiblement endormis. Elle rayonne, et je sens un soulagement intense se répandre en moi.

Je vois que Draco est très ému, lui aussi, au bord des larmes. Nous partons dans le bureau de Mme Mc Gonagall, pour les attendre. On ne trouve rien à se dire, on est juste bouleversés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les enfants arrivent, accompagnés de Ron.

Albus se précipite dans mes bras, je le serre très fort et je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Skorpius ne bouge pas, tête baissée, mains derrière le dos. Draco le regarde, immobile, quelques secondes, puis ouvre lentement les bras.

Son fils s'avance doucement vers lui, puis, après une hésitation, se blottit dans les bras de son père et mes yeux s'humidifient à nouveau.

On reste longtemps à les serrer dans nos bras, nos fils qu'on a si peur de perdre.

Même la Directrice semble émue, et quand on se sépare enfin, personne n'ose rompre le silence.

- Bon, quelqu'un me signe un reçu pour ces deux marsupiaux, que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? demande Ron.

- Merci, Ron….

Je l'étreins contre moi, et Draco vient lui serrer la main, en murmurant : « merci ». Ron est gêné, et répond à peine.

Je sais qu'on doit vite passer à la scène où on les gronde, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, et Draco pas non plus, visiblement. Il s'assoit, prends son fils contre lui et chuchote à son oreille.

Je récupère Albus et je lui souffle :

- J'ai eu tellement peur…ne me refais pas un coup pareil, compris ?

Il acquiesce, un peu honteux. Je l'embrasse et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sévir, et encore moins de l'interroger. Je connais les causes et les conséquences.

Les deux adolescents s'observent par en-dessous, étonnés de s'en tirer à si bon compte. La Directrice les reteint dans son bureau pour une mise au point, et on sort, un peu déboussolés.

Je rejoins Ron et on va retrouver Rose, James et Lily. Draco part seul de son côté.

J'aimerais lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? C'était déjà beaucoup d'émotions. Et il y a la présence de Ron...

J'appelle Ginny pour la rassurer et je sens bien qu'elle est toujours en colère, et n'a pas changé d'avis au sujet des garçons, bien au contraire. J'abrège la conversation.

Je passe la journée avec mes enfants, sur autorisation spéciale de la Directrice, et avec Skorpius. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Il me fait pitié. Pas facile d'être un Malfoy, surtout après ce qu'on lui a raconté sur son père, et après la brillante intervention de Ginny.

A mon départ, je demande à Mrs Mc Gonagall de lever l'embargo entre eux.

Albus me lance un sourire radieux et je sais que j'ai fait deux heureux.

C'était une journée agréable avec les enfants…même si quelqu'un me manque.

Je dois le revoir absolument.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci d'être toujours là…la suite très bientôt, je promets. Ce sera un POV Draco .**_

_**Merci en particulier à mes reviewers réguliers : Alfa, Alfgard, Roxanne33, Hermoni, Virginie2, Krismadness, Dororo03, Anthales, lovedray, Hirimoku, Elaelle, Killis, Clara1989, Genevieve Black et un merci spécial à esperoo, qui sait pourquoi. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne...**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, vos critiques parfois et vos idées que j'ai souvent pillées sans vergogne !! Encore bonnes fêtes…**_


	13. Message personnel

_**Encore un chapitre…je m'étonne moi-même !! **_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR…ou presque**_

_**Avertissement : rating M pour l'ensemble de la fic**_

_**13. Message personnel**_

**POV Draco**

Je repense souvent à mes aveux, à Poudlard. A notre tristesse. A tes yeux.

J'ai envie de te revoir.

J'aimerais que tu prennes l'initiative.

Que tu trouves le courage. Encore une fois.

J'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout dans mes aveux, cette fois. Tout te dire.

J'écoute en boucle cette chanson qui dit : « Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix. Et il y a les mots que je ne dirai pas. Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire. Qu'on trouve dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres. Je voudrai vous les dire, et je voudrai les vivre…. »

Le courage, je ne le trouve toujours pas.

Et si j'appelle et je tombe sur Ginny, qu'est ce que je lui dirai ? Elle m'avait ordonné de ne plus te revoir. J'ai désobéi, avec l'aide de ton fils.

Pas très glorieux.

Après, elle s'est vengée sur les enfants…pas très glorieux non plus.

Mais je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille.

Elle ne me pardonne pas de t'avoir revu.

Elle ne me pardonne pas de t'avoir sorti du marasme. C'était son rôle à elle. Elle craint que je prenne sa place. Peut-être qu'elle te préférait malade, à sa merci ?

Elle ne t'a pas pardonné l'absolution donnée aux enfants, je l'ai appris par Skorpius.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO

Je passe des heures à revivre ces confidences, et je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

Et je ne sais surtout pas où tu en es.

Il y a toujours cette attirance entre nous, forte.

Mais je ne veux pas abuser de la situation. Profiter de ta faiblesse, de ton oubli.

Pour l'instant je tiens le rôle du sauveur, mais le jour où tu retrouveras la mémoire, où tu te rappelleras tous mes rejets, mes phrases définitives, est-ce que tu voudras encore de moi ?

Tu as tellement changé…cette douceur, cette attention envers moi. Toutes ces questions pour connaître notre histoire, mon histoire, alors qu'avant tu ne voulais rien savoir…Ca me trouble.

Ca accroît encore mes sentiments, cette facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas…est-ce que c'est bien toi, d'ailleurs ?

Tu n'es plus le Harry Potter que je détestais, le héros insupportable de certitudes. Arrogant. Mon meilleur ennemi.

Tu es fragile, cassé.

Ce serait si facile pour moi de me donner le beau rôle, de passer sous silence nos erreurs, nos échecs. Mes erreurs.

Si facile de profiter de ton corps quand je te soigne.

Je me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai revu, chez toi, après ton accident. Comme tu m'as regardé, ta peur. Ton évanouissement.

Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, et ça m'a fait un mal de chien.

Je n'avais plus qu'à jouer le rôle du père du copain de ton fils. Pratique. Cruel.

Tu étais si différent…

Parfois, pour nous punir, les dieux exaucent nos vœux : je t'avais demandé d'oublier Poudlard, et tu l'as fait.

Je t'avais dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas, et tu ne m'as pas reconnu.

Mais tu es vivant, Dieu merci.

Je t'ai proposé mon aide, mais ça ne t'intéressait pas.

Mais j'étais décidé à t'aider, coûte que coûte.

Quand finalement tu es venu chez nous, tu étais tellement absent, encore…c'était terrible à voir. Toi qui étais la vie même, avant…

J'étais prêt à tout, pour t'aider, mais je ne voulais pas te forcer. Et le regard inquisiteur de Ginny….insupportable.

Alors j'ai tout fait pour paraître indifférent, car elle nous espionnait.

J'ai hésité à utiliser notre baguette…elle t'avait brûlé, disais-tu, quand je te l'avais rendue. Mais je savais qu'elle seule pourrait te rendre un peu de vie, de vitalité…

Cette baguette ça a toujours été le désir entre nous. Je le savais. J'étais tellement ému quand je l'ai posée sur toi. Heureusement tu avais les yeux fermés.

Je sentais les fourmillements s'accroître au fur et à mesure de secondes, et c'était si fort…des vagues de désir entre nous, surtout quand j'ai effleuré ton ventre.

Je sais que si j'avais continué, nous aurions joui, sûrement. Sans même nous toucher. Ton corps s'est rappelé de mon corps, ce jour-là.

Mais je ne voulais pas aller trop loin.

Et quand tu m'as parlé du serpent…il te faisait peur, au début.

Puis tu as été attiré par lui, par moi.

Je t'ai vu flancher peu à peu, alors que j'ai tout fait pour rester neutre. Pour ne pas t'imposer mon désir. Du moins je crois.

Car si ton corps m'a reconnu, ton esprit est ailleurs.

J'ai bien vu que tu t'abandonnais à moi quand je te soignais. Parce que je suis le seul à t'avoir fait du bien. A t'avoir donné envie.

J'ai bien vu que tu avais entièrement confiance en moi. Est-ce parce que je t'ai soigné que tu t'es attaché à moi, comme on fait un transfert sur son psy ?

Qui aimes-tu, quand tu m'aimes ?

Et quand on s'est embrassés…ce moment, j'en avais rêvé depuis si longtemps. Mais ce baiser était si différent des précédents.

Bien sûr, c'était ta bouche, ton odeur, mais c'était différent. Un baiser timide là où avant tu étais conquérant. Tu n'es plus le même.

Qui es-tu maintenant, Harry ?

J'ai peur de profiter de toi. J'ai peur du malentendu. Quand tu découvriras qui je suis vraiment…

oooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo

Isadora passe ses journées avec Narcissa, et ça la comble.

Et moi je passe mes journées à penser à toi, et ça me torture.

Dois-je prendre l'initiative, trouver le courage ?

J'ai peur de mes désirs, et des tiens.

Mais j'ai surtout peur qu'on ne les vive pas. Tout ça pour rien.

J'ai besoin de savoir où on en est. Où tu en es. Si tu ne veux pas continuer, je l'accepterai.

La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, on a parlé du passé, pas de l'avenir.

Y a-t-il un avenir pour nous ?

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Et puis, un jour, début décembre, pendant que je suis perdu dans mes traductions, le téléphone sonne.

- Draco ? Bonjour, c'est Harry.

- Bonjour…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, et je n'ai plus de potion, tu sais, celle que tu m'as préparée…on pourrait se revoir ?

- Bien sûr. Tu veux venir ?

- Chez toi ?

- Oui. Ca pose un problème ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas déranger Isadora. Quand ?

- Après demain après midi ?

- OK.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Ne prends pas la voiture. Tu sais encore transplaner ?

- Oui. D'accord…

- A bientôt…

Je raccroche et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. On va se revoir…Il ne faut pas que j'attende trop de ce rendez-vous. On n'est peut-être plus sur la même longueur d'onde, après mes révélations.

Je prépare ta potion avec minutie, mais plus le temps passe, plus je suis nerveux.

J'ai prévenu Isadora que tu allais venir. Elle n'a rien dit. Je pense qu'elle devine tout, mais qu'elle ne veut rien briser. Elle est épanouie depuis la naissance de Narcissa, et elle ne veut pas gâcher ça. Pas encore. Et je ne veux rien gâcher non plus. Je ne veux pas choisir.

De toute façon, il ne se passera peut-être rien.

Quand tu frappes à la porte, nos sourires timides parlent pour nous. Tu montes dire bonjour à Isadora et au bébé, tout à fait naturellement.

Je te conduis dans mon bureau, et tu prends naturellement place dans le fauteuil. Je te tends le flacon, et tu souris. Tu me remercies.

Tu pourrais partir maintenant, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes si vite.

Je cherche désespérément quelque chose à te dire pour te retenir.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, merci.

Je demande à l'elfe et nous apporter du café et des liqueurs. Le stratagème est un peu gros, mais je manque de courage. Je repense au whisky, chez toi…

On boit notre café et on déguste un sherry en discutant de tout et de rien. On parle du prochain Noël et tu dis que tu te réjouis de revoir tes enfants. Mais que tu sens tellement fatigué, à nouveau.

Tu souffles :

- Tu pourrais faire en sorte que je retrouve la mémoire ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas une potion pour ça ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas…pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pénible, comme situation. Je me sens un peu perdu, sans repères…

Je me tais, cœur battant. On s'observe, assis dans nos fauteuils, et cette scène me rappelle tant de choses….mais pas à toi. Forcément.

- Alors, ta réponse ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Ma mémoire ?

- Harry, j'ai peur que ça te fasse plus de mal que de bien…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dont tu as si peur que je me souvienne ?

- Rien…je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas les ingrédients sous la main.

On laisse le silence flotter entre nous. Puis, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu me dis :

- Je manque singulièrement d'énergie, tu sais. J'ai amené la baguette…est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

- Rétablir la circulation d'énergie ? Oui, je pense que oui…

Mon cœur s'accélère d'un coup….Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Saura-t-on s'arrêter à temps ? La dernière fois, c'était déjà limite…

J'ai peur d'abuser de la situation.

J'ai peur de mes désirs, et des tiens.

J'ai peur de ne pas les vivre, aussi…surtout.

Mais déjà tu me tends la baguette, et tu t'installes dans le fauteuil. Quand je la prends je sens un fourmillement intense, comme une petite décharge. Tu n'as pas réagi à ce contact. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Tu es à ma merci, tranquille, yeux fermés. Inutile que je dise de te détendre, tu l'es déjà, visiblement.

Tu es devant moi, calme, immobile, offert, et je ne sais pas quoi penser.

J'ai prié tant de nuits d'avoir une nouvelle chance avec toi, et là j'ai peur. Peur du malentendu.

Je ne suis pas ton sauveur, Harry, mais ça tu ne le sais pas.

J'observe ton visage détendu, ta bouche entrouverte, ta respiration qui soulève doucement ta chemise blanche, tes jambes légèrement écartées et les fourmillements empirent dans mon ventre alors que je ne t'ai pas encore touché.

Tu finis par ouvrir les yeux, surpris, et tu me demandes :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si…mais je ne suis pas sûr…

- Draco, n'aies pas peur…s'il te plaît.

Puis tu refermes les yeux et tu es là, confiant comme un enfant. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup ?

Enfin je pose la baguette sur ton front et tu souris. J'imagine des nuages noirs se dissiper. J'attends quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ton visage soit à nouveau totalement détendu.

Puis je la pose sur ta poitrine, et tu soupires. Ta respiration devient plus lente, plus profonde, et j'ai le sentiment que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. La baguette devient plus chaude entre mes doigts, et une onde me fait frémir.

Lorsque je la pose sur tes pieds et tes mains, elle se refroidit à nouveau, heureusement, et je vois que tes membres sont totalement détendus, lourds.

Ton visage exprime un bien être intense et je te regarde, les joues rosées, la bouche humide et je me demande comment je résiste encore à l'envie de t'embrasser.

Enfin je la pose sur ton ventre et le jaillissement des sensations est immédiat. Je retiens un cri de justesse et je suis totalement envahi de désir. Des ondes brûlantes circulent entre nous, et ta respiration s'accélère. Tu as envie de moi comme j'ai envie de toi.

Tu soulèves les hanches doucement, et on reste ainsi de longs instants, sous l'emprise de ce désir incandescent.

Tu entrouvres tes yeux et leur éclat vert m'inonde. Tu murmures :

- Touche-moi…maintenant.

Je lâche la baguette qui roule sur toi et je pose ma main au même endroit, sur ton ventre. Tu gémis et tes yeux se voilent.

Lentement, comme irradié par une brûlure, je fais glisser mes mains sur ton ventre, et tu accentues tes mouvements de bassin. Je vois la bosse dans ton pantalon et je la frôle doucement. Tu soupires.

Je remonte jusqu'à ton cou, et je déboutonne doucement ta chemise. Ta peau est chaude, douce et je meurs d'envie la caresser partout…

Je te retire ta chemise et je suis bouleversé par tes cicatrices, encore fraîches. Je les frôle du bout des doigts, et j'ai honte de moi.

Alors je les embrasse doucement, une par une, comme pour te demander pardon. Tu passes tes doigts dans mes cheveux et on se lance un long regard douloureux.

Tu as compris que ces cicatrices tu me les dois.

Je comprends que ton pardon passe par mes mains sur toi, ma bouche sur tes meurtrissures et mon corps dans ton corps.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en léchant ces petites boursouflures, je voudrais te caresser encore, mais tu es impatient et tu en veux plus, tout de suite.

Tu attires mon visage vers toi et nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Notre baiser est intense, profond. Presque aussi désespéré que le dernier que nous avons échangé avant ton accident, dans le couloir.

Tu retires mes vêtements, rapidement, et je reconnais ta hâte coutumière. Puis je lance un sort de fermeture de la porte, et tu déboutonnes mon pantalon.

Tu frottes ton visage contre mon caleçon, puis tu le descends d'un coup et tu fais glisser ta langue contre ma verge. Lentement, sensuellement, de haut en bas. Je suis au supplice, c'est tellement bon. Tes mains sont fermement accrochées à mes fesses, et tu me prends dans ta bouche, entièrement.

Je crois que je pousse une plainte sourde, et ta main passe entre mes jambes, sous mes bourses et c'est à hurler.

Je jouis dans ta bouche quand tu refermes doucement ta main.

Tu le lèves du fauteuil et tu me laisses la place. Tu t'assois sur un accoudoir et tu m'embrasses avidement, et je devine le goût de mon sperme sur tes lèvres gonflées.

Puis tu viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux et on reste longtemps nus l'un contre l'autre, à se caresser, jusqu'à ce que ma verge gonfle à nouveau doucement.

Tu frottes ton pénis contre moi, avec impudeur, et j'ai envie de te goûter à mon tour. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en une invite muette. Tu souris. Glissant tes genoux de chaque côté de mes cuisses tu relèves ton bassin jusqu'à mon visage et je peux enfin te lécher à mon tour, guidé par tes mains dans mes cheveux.

C'est la première fois que j'expérimente cette caresse, et mes coups de langue sont timides, au début. J'aime le goût de ta peau, j'aime ton odeur, la douceur de cette chair intime.

Et quand je lève les yeux je vois tellement de plaisir sur ton visage que j'ose des gestes plus appuyés, et je te suce avec gourmandise.

Puis tu saisis une de mes mains et tu la mets dans ta bouche, la léchant avec provocation, puis tu la guides jusqu'entre tes fesses et je comprends ce que tu veux.

Doucement, délicatement, j'introduis mes doigts en toi et tes mouvements de hanche s'atténuent. J'ai peur de te faire mal, et je commence à retirer ma main quand tu secoues négativement la tête, pour que je reste. Que je continue.

Je te reprends dans ma bouche et peu à peu je sens que tu te détends, et que tu as envie d'aller plus loin.

Alors, lentement, en me fixant avec un regard trouble, tu viens t'empaler sur mon pénis et on pousse un râle tous les deux. Tu es si étroit que c'est un peu douloureux. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi aussi, mais que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout avec moi.

Petit à petit tu te détends et je commence à bouger les hanches, et, à un moment précis, tu jettes ta tête en arrière et je sais que tu es la limite de la douleur et du plaisir.

Alors j'accélère et j'amplifie mes mouvements, allant en venant en toi, et je vois bien que tu es ravagé par les sensations, et que tu perds la tête, en te mordant les lèvres.

Est-ce que tu te doutes que jusqu'à présent c'est toujours toi qui m'as pris, que c'est la première fois que je te pénètre ?

Est-ce que tu sais que ce que vivons en ce moment c'est un fantasme que nous avons partagé il y a plusieurs mois ?

Je crois que tu murmures : « encore, encore » et nous sommes totalement en sueur, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, mes coups de hanches violents, tes gémissements, nos peaux échauffées, ma main qui enserre ton pénis et ton sperme qui gicle sur mon ventre…

Et je jouis en toi, longuement, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape avec toi. Je t'ai possédé, pour la première fois, et je sais que le Harry d'avant n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Qui es-tu, Harry, maintenant ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Quel rôle tu veux que j'assume ?

Mais le bien-être s'empare de moi tandis que tu restes blotti contre moi, sur mes genoux, dans ce fauteuil.

On reste longtemps immobiles, jusqu'à ce que le froid finisse par avoir raison de nous.

De toute façon, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Et je sais que je vais rester seul avec mes doutes…

_**A suivre….A très bientôt pour les derniers chapitres !! Merci de votre lecture, merci pour vos reviews…**_

_La chanson citée est "message personnel", de Françoise Hardy, écrite par Michel Berger._


	14. Ni avec toi ni sans toi

_**Bon, on se rapproche, on se rapproche...Courage, plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue !!**_

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR…**_

_**Avertissement : Slash HPDM (parfois DMHP) + lemon dans ce chapitre…**_

_**14. Ni avec toi ni sans toi.**_

Avant de rentrer chez moi je transplane jusqu'au parc le plus proche, pour réfléchir.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer directement, pas envie de retrouver Ginny, qui sait que j'étais chez toi. Elle m'a fusillé du regard quand je suis parti, mais tant pis, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Enfin, je n'avais rien à me reprocher…jusqu'à maintenant.

Je m'assois au pied d'un arbre et j'observe les oiseaux.

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête…je sors de chez toi.

Je me suis donné à toi, entièrement, sans réfléchir, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, et tu m'as laissé partir sans dire un mot…

Tu m'as donné plus de plaisir que je n'en attendais, que je n'en imaginais, mais tu n'as rien dit.

Et je n'ai rien dit non plus parce que, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être celui que tu attendais. Celui que tu aimais.

C'était une sensation indéfinissable, une réticence, quelques secondes, mais j'ai cru être un imposteur. Pas le Harry Potter que tu connaissais. Pas ton amant.

Pourquoi ai-je eu la sensation furtive de ne pas trouver les bons gestes, au bon moment ?

De ne pas t'avoir donné ce que tu espérais ?

Je ne me souviens plus de nos étreintes, alors l'amour je l'ai réinventé, avec toi.

Mais hélas toi tu te souviens de tout…et je crois que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Pourtant j'ai pris tellement de plaisir avec toi, à te toucher, t'aimer, enfin.

Quand tu as enfin posé tes mains sur mon ventre…j'aurais pu crier de désir.

Et quand tu as embrassé mes cicatrices, c'était tellement bouleversant que ça m'a fait mal au cœur de voir ta culpabilité.

De voir le masque enfin tomber, et tes sentiments émerger.

Oui, à ce moment-là j'ai su que tu m'aimais vraiment, enfin, que tu l'aimais vraiment, celui que tu as fait souffrir. Mon autre moi, avant mon accident. Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

A ce moment j'ai su qu'on avait dû partager des moments intenses, inoubliables…

Mais moi je les ai oubliés…

Y aura-t-il toujours ces ombres entre nous ?

Le fantôme de notre amour, inconsolable, et celui de tes remords ?

Qu'as-tu donc fait, que tu regrettes tellement ?

Que m'as-tu fait ?

Tu n'as jamais voulu répondre, mais je le saurai, un jour. Forcément.

Tu le sais et je le sais.

On est assis sur une bombe à retardement…

Ce que tu ne veux pas m'avouer, ce que je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre.

Je suis au pied de cet arbre et je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Je sais juste que ce qu'on a partagé, même brièvement, même mal, est beaucoup plus fort que mes rares étreintes avec Ginny.

Que chaque caresse, chaque effleurement m'a rendu un peu plus esclave de ton corps.

Que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, recommencer.

Faire l'amour avec toi, encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver ce que tu aimes, chaque geste, chaque parole que tu attends.

Jusqu'à te faire mourir de plaisir.

Jusqu'à ce que tu oublies le Survivant.

Mais quand je suis parti, tu n'as rien dit…

oooOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOO

Je rentre chez moi et Ginny me transperce immédiatement de son regard :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il t'a eu cette fois ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harry, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Il te tourne autour depuis longtemps…Vous avez couché ensemble cette fois ?

- Cette fois ? Ginny, je crois que tu es un peu trop obsédée par ces histoires d'homosexualité. Déjà que tu soupçonnes les enfants, c'est ridicule…. La vérité, c'est que tu es jalouse, Ginny. Parce que c'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux, pas grâce à toi.

- Bien tenté, comme diversion…

- Réponds-moi. Admettons qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et moi. J'ai bien dit : admettons… : Tu aurais préféré que je continue à aller mal ? C'est ça ta vision de l'amour ?

- Ma vision de l'amour, c'est la fidélité et le respect de certaines valeurs.

- Plutôt mort qu'infidèle, c'est ça ton amour pour moi ?

- Harry, on s'était juré de ne pas se mentir, et de se rester fidèle, il y a 20 ans…

- Sans doute, mais je ne m'en souviens plus…Ne me mets pas au pied du mur, Ginny.

Nous nous regardons longuement et j'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir. De la découvrir plutôt.

Belle, farouche, jalouse. Cruelle parce que blessée.

Je donnerais tout pour retomber amoureux d'elle, pour ne pas avoir pris autant de plaisir avec toi, Draco.

Pour ne pas rêver de toi chaque nuit.

Pour ne pas avoir envie de toi, tout le temps.

Comment on fait pour retomber amoureux ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus envie d'elle ?

Elle attrape son manteau et sort en claquant la porte. Je m'installe dans mon canapé et je sais que je suis bel et bien au pied du mur.

Quel choix j'ai ?

Une vie de famille laborieuse ou une solitude honteuse ? L'anesthésie de mes sentiments ou la souffrance de mes enfants ?

Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

On n'a jamais parlé d'avenir, et pour cause. Comment envisager l'avenir quand on ne connaît pas le passé ? Qui es-tu ?

Je sais que ce qui me lie à toi c'est physique, vital.

Que tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer mais que tu m'y avais plongé, auparavant.

Du moins c'est ce que tu m'as dit. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de pièces manquantes, dans le puzzle…

Pourquoi Ginny m'a-t-elle demandé si tu m'avais eu, _cette fois_ ? On était déjà amants, non ?

Ce dont je suis sûr, _cette fois_, c'est que je dois retrouver mes souvenirs, coûte que coûte. Que je ne pourrai rien décider, rien vivre de valable si je n'ai pas tous les éléments.

Et une fois de plus c'est toi qui détiens la solution…

oooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Le lendemain Ginny m'annonce froidement qu'elle va rester chez ses parents jusqu'à Noël, pour réfléchir. Et elle m'invite à réfléchir aussi, pendant ce temps.

10 jours pour choisir ma vie…c'est peu et c'est beaucoup.

Les premiers jours, je me lance à corps perdu dans mon travail le jour, et je tourne en rond dans notre appartement le soir.

Puis un soir je regarde tous nos albums de famille, toutes nos vidéos, et je pleure. Je vois cette famille heureuse, unie, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai tout foutu en l'air…

On avait l'air tellement heureux, sur les photos…

Cette photo où je tiens Albus sur mes épaules…C'était sans doute un vrai moment de bonheur. Ils sont tout pour moi.

Pourquoi j'ai tout gâché ?

Pourquoi je démolirais ce que j'ai mis 20 ans à construire ?

Ginny, les enfants. Notre famille. Ma vie rêvée…

Je te déteste, Draco Malfoy.

De m'avoir tenté. De m'avoir aimé. De m'avoir possédé.

De m'avoir tout pris il y a quelques mois.

De m'avoir donné tant de plaisir il y a quelques jours.

J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête et je donne des coups de pied dans le fauteuil en face.

Putain, je dois savoir….

Savoir pourquoi j'ai été aussi con pour tout bazarder…

C'est quand même pas qu'une banale histoire de cul, c'est pas possible….

Alors je t'appelle et je te demande de venir me voir, le lendemain. Tu es surpris, tu hésites. J'insiste. C'est urgent. Tu acceptes, et je sens la peur dans ta voix.

Demain on est le 20 décembre. 5 jours encore pour choisir.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

La nuit je rêve à nouveau du serpent et c'est un cauchemar.

Tu sonnes et je vais t'ouvrir. On se regarde et je te tends la main. Tu comprends le malaise, et tu me tends ta main. On est gênés, on va s'asseoir.

Je lis dans tes yeux que tu demandes pourquoi je suis si froid avec toi. Je me jette à l'eau, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant.

- Draco, ça va mal…Très mal entre Ginny et moi. Je dois retrouver mes souvenirs. Tu dois m'aider…

- Mais je ne sais pas si….

- Si, tu sais très bien que tu peux y arriver. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- ….

Tu baisses la tête, comme un écolier pris en faute, et j'ai envie de te gifler.

- Draco, c'est important…il faut que tu le fasses…

Tu ne bouges pas.

- Draco, regarde-moi…Si tu tiens à moi, alors aide-moi. De quoi tu as peur ?

- J'ai prié tellement longtemps pour te retrouver…je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu me perdrais ?

- Tous ces souvenirs, Harry…ils ne sont pas glorieux pour moi. Tu vas me détester…

J'avale ma salive. Je suis partagé entre la colère et la pitié. En ce moment j'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle, et je ne sais pas si c'est d'amour ou de haine pour toi.

Si tu as si peur de ces souvenirs, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me cacher. Et si Ginny avait eu raison, en définitive ?

- Quand est-ce que tu peux me la donner ?

- Après-demain ?

- OK. Je t'attends ici à 17h.

Je me lève pour te signifier ton congé, et tu en fais autant.

Devant la porte tu me fixes d'un air désolé et je lis tellement de douleur dans tes yeux que, sans réfléchir, je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse.

Tes lèvres sont douces, tièdes, et ta langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je sens le désir monter en moi tandis que je passe mes mains derrière ta nuque.

Merlin, il y a cinq minutes je te détestais, j'étais prêt à te quitter et voilà qu'on s'embrasse…et voilà que je bande à nouveau.

Je retrouve ton odeur, ton goût avec bonheur mais ce baiser est différent du précédent, et de tous les autres avant. Il est salé et que je sais que ce sont tes larmes.

Tu déposes des dizaines de petits baisers sur mes joues, mon front, mes lèvres, mon cou, avec tendresse et avec désespoir. Doucement tu me pousses contre la porte, et je gémis de plaisir de te sentir contre mon ventre. Tu glisses ta cuisse entre mes jambes et j'ai envie de plus.

Je devrais arrêter, te mettre à la porte, puisque tout ça est voué à l'échec.

Pourtant je m'accroche à toi, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête…tu murmures :

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas…

- Une dernière fois, je t'en supplie…

Et tu glisses ta main sur mon pantalon, et tu serres doucement mon pénis. Je gémis et j'ai envie que tu me débarrasses de mes vêtements, vite.

Intérieurement je me jure que c'est la dernière fois.

Que je ne fais ça que pour retrouver ma mémoire. Que par amour pour Ginny. Pathétique…

Ta bouche descend lentement le long de mon cou, de mon buste tandis que tu retires ma chemise. Mais déjà tu t'attaques à mon pantalon. Et je ne résiste plus. On se contorsionne pour se déshabiller et quand nos peaux nues se touchent enfin, on pousse un râle de plaisir.

On est presque nus, debout devant la porte. L'urgence de notre désir nous rend fous.

Nos sexes érigés se frôlent et on commence à perdre la tête, à ne plus pouvoir contrôler nos mouvements.

C'est tellement bon de retrouver ton corps, Draco, tellement fort….

Chacun pose sa main sur le sexe de l'autre, et on se masturbe. En un éclair j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, nos corps serrés dans un couloir, et nos sexes tendus qui giclaient dans nos mains.

Alors tu te retournes vers la porte, tu appuies tes mains contre le chambranle, et tu recules les pieds en me soufflant :

- Viens…vite.

Je suis étonné par ta demande, mais je ne dis rien. C'était ça nos relations, avant ? C'est ça que tu aimes ?

Je me colle à toi, en passant mes mains le long de ton torse et de ton ventre. Ta peau est douce, elle frémit sous mes doigts et j'aimerais te toucher partout, encore. Tu te frottes à moi, avec impatience, sans me regarder.

Alors je passe ma tête sous ta chemise, je fais courir ma langue le long de ton dos, j'écarte doucement tes fesses veloutées, et je la glisse dans ton intimité.

Tu sursautes, et tu gémis :

- Oui, oui, oui…

- Tu es sûr, Draco ?

- Oui, dis-tu d'une voix altérée. Prends moi, vite…

Je me redresse et j'introduis l'un après l'autre mes doigts humidifiés par tes soins en toi, et tu te crispes.

J'interromps mon geste. J'aimerais que tu te détendes, mais je sens ton désir pressant, et tu supplies :

- Viens, viens…

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- Viens, vite !! supplies-tu en bougeant les hanches et en me regardant enfin par-dessus ton épaule.

Alors je ne me retiens plus, je te pénètre et tu jettes ta tête en arrière. Tu cries. La violence de cette pénétration m'effraie.

Je veux me retirer, mais tu me retiens en gémissant :

- Non…continue…vas-y…

- Mais…Draco…

Je continue, le plus délicatement possible, mais tu accélères les mouvements de ton bassin et je me sens pris d'une espèce de fièvre à mon tour. Je me laisse aller à suivre ton rythme infernal.

Pourquoi t'infliger cette souffrance ?

Je ne comprends pas à quel jeu tu joues, pourquoi tu recherches la brutalité dans nos rapports…

Est-ce que ça fonctionnait comme ça entre nous, avant ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ?

En un flash, tandis que tu gémis, que tes jambes plient, que ta tête cogne contre la porte je crois revoir nos corps dans la même position, et cette même violence….du sang par terre. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Alors j'attrape tes hanches et je te force à ralentir le rythme, en te caressant doucement, en murmurant ton nom…

Tu penches ta tête en arrière et tu frôles la mienne et je vois que tu es bouleversé. Et je comprends d'un coup que tu veux baiser, une dernière fois, mais pas faire l'amour.

Parce que tu sais que je vais te quitter. Que c'est la dernière fois. Et ça te fait trop mal. Alors tu veux combattre le mal par le mal.

La violence physique pour masquer la violence morale.

Parce que l'amour implique des sentiments, un partage, et que tu as compris que tout sera bientôt fini, et que la souffrance est la seule chose qu'on peut partager désormais.

J'ai honte de moi soudain et je ne veux pas garder cette image de toi. De nous.

Je ralentis mes mouvements, je glisse mes mains sur toi jusqu'à ta verge et je te caresse doucement, en rythme, au rythme de tes hanches…

Je veux te faire l'amour, moi, parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu m'aimes.

Parce qu'on ne se le dira jamais, coincés dans notre couloir…

Et soudain on s'harmonise, c'est une union parfaite entre nos corps.

Tu gémis de plus en plus fort, et je te sens durcir encore un peu plus entre mes doigts.

C'est un moment d'une intensité incroyable, nos corps en sueur, mes coups de rein fougueux, ma main sur ton sexe, ta tête rejetée en arrière et tes cris de plaisir, impudiques.

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de plaisir en toi…

Je crois que je crie que je t'aime et tu jouis entre mes doigts, en répétant mon prénom.

Je me libère à mon tour dans ton corps, et tu glisses lentement jusque par terre.

Je tombe à genoux contre toi et je m'accroche à tes hanches désespérément.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Draco. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Mais mes lèvres restent closes.

On reste immobiles, essoufflés, et tu ne me regardes pas.

Puis tu te redresses et tu récupères tes vêtements, et je reste seul, à genoux, le cœur brisé.

- Draco, reste. S'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi faire ? Espérer un peu plus, en vain ? Tu as déjà fait ton choix, Harry, et ce n'est pas moi.

- Reste un peu…

- Pour que tu me consoles ? Non, il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite. Je t'apporterai la potion après-demain.

Et tu pars. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Pourquoi j'ai si mal alors qu'on s'est connus si peu de temps ? Si peu de temps dont je me souviens, en tout cas.

Longtemps, après ton départ, je reste, tremblant, devant la fenêtre.

A attendre que je ne sais quoi revienne…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à mes reviewers que j'ai oublié de citer la dernière fois (j'ai honte, si, si) : Elorra31, lydwyn, lilywen, Love Gaara of the Sand…ouf !! Désolée…**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fic, doublement merci pour vos reviews...la suite demain, si vous êtes sages...**_


	15. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

_**D'abord merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, et tellement prompts à m'envoyer vos commentaires…Ca me soutient beaucoup dans cette période un peu difficile pour moi. Plus la fin approche plus j'ai peur de me tromper…**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire d'origine sont de JKR. La suite est de moi.**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM, rating M**_

_**15. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**_

Deux jours plus tard, 17h.

Et tu es là, devant moi, encore une fois. Les traits tirés, l'air accablé. Tu me tends un flacon et je sais qu'à la clé il y a tous mes souvenirs.

Mon passé, et mon futur.

Ce choix que je devrai faire, même si en moi je l'ai déjà fait, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de choix.

Et tu le sais bien. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir, Draco, que la honte et le déshonneur ?

Je ne t'invite pas à t'asseoir, en fait j'aimerais que tu partes, et vite. Avant que je craque.

Mais tu entres chez moi et tu t'assois. Tu me dis d'une voix sourde :

- Je ne t'explique pas comment ça marche, tu t'en doutes. Prends 20 gouttes d'un coup et…en principe tout devrait revenir.

- Merci, Draco.

Tu me regardes, hésitant, et tu me dis :

- Je …je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pendant ces 20 ans. J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est sûr. Je sais surtout que si je t'ai perdu, la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'ai manqué de courage.

Je regarde par terre. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tout ça.

J'aimerais que tu partes, immédiatement.

Tu continues pourtant :

- Donc, le courage, il faut que je l'aie, maintenant.

- Ecoute, Draco, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile…

- Oh….tu connais déjà la fin, c'est ça ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de m'expliquer ?

- C'est pas le bon moment…pas maintenant. C'est déjà très dur comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je suis désolé.

Tu te lèves, et tu t'en vas, mortifié. Je ne te regarde pas. Je ne veux pas craquer encore une fois.

Je reste longtemps sur ce canapé, à observer ce flacon transparent et à m'interroger. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de me décider maintenant, sans tout savoir ?

L'essentiel, je le sais déjà. Et l'essentiel c'est mes enfants, ma famille. Rien d'autre.

J'ai peur de ce qui se trouve dans cette fiole.

Peur d'avoir fait des conneries.

D'avoir des souvenirs dont je vais rougir.

A la tête que tu faisais, Draco, je sais que je vais avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Mais dans ce flacon, il y a sans doute aussi tout mon amour pour Ginny, et je veux le retrouver. Tous nos souvenirs heureux, ceux que l'on voit sur les photos.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps quand je trouve enfin le courage de compter les 20 gouttes dans un demi verre d'eau.

Au moment de boire, j'hésite. Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans ce flacon ? Et si tu avais cherché à m'embrouiller encore plus les idées ? Et si ce flacon était empoisonné ?

Non, tu n'aurais pas fait cette tête-là si ce flacon n'avait pas recélé un vrai danger pour toi.

Je bois tout d'un coup et j'attends. Il ne se passe rien. Pas de flash, pas d'illumination subite.

Puis, peu à peu, un mal de tête sourd qui s'installe et des images qui apparaissent.

Poudlard. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Rogue.

Et Draco Malfoy.

Tout me revient d'un coup, et c'est comme si je prenais une gifle.

Une terreur subite s'empare de moi.

Je nous revois, au milieu des flammes, ta main qui glisse dans la mienne, la chaleur infernale, les cris. Ton regard désespéré et le courage que j'ai été chercher je ne sais où.

Et comment tu t'agrippes à moi, sur ce balai, si fort, que tu me fais mal.

Combien c'est bon de te sentir contre moi, combien c'est fort.

Comme j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

Mon cœur bat tellement fort d'un coup que ça me fait peur.

Je secoue la tête. Pas ce souvenir-là.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose. A Ginny. Notre premier baiser. Ses cheveux roux, si doux. Son sourire, sa tendresse.

Et les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent.

Notre mariage. Notre bonheur. Oui, tout ça a existé, tout ça est là…ces nuits d'amour, où elle m'a aimé, bercé, consolé.

L'incroyable fierté d'être père….la naissance des enfants.

Ce sont des souvenirs doux, chauds, qui m'apaisent et me font sourire.

Ginny…comme je l'ai aimée…elle m'a tout donné.

Mais la Ginny dont je me rappelle n'est pas la Ginny qui vient de me quitter. Comment tout réparer ? Comment revenir en arrière ?

Ses mots cruels, sa jalousie.

Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, parce que si j'y pense je pense à toi. Et je ne le veux pas.

Je passe en revue les années de notre mariage, si heureuses. Je me noie dans ces souvenirs sucrés. Et je me sens bien. Rassuré.

Oui, j'ai aimé Ginny. Je l'aime toujours, forcément.

Et tout cela aboutit à un quai de gare, et à Albus qui rentre à Poudlard. Et quelques mètres plus loin, Skorpius, qui rentre à Poudlard.

Et ma vie qui bascule…

_N'avons-nous eu des enfants que pour se retrouver un jour sur ce quai de gare ?_

Je secoue à nouveau la tête…c'est quoi cette idée débile ?

Je veux revenir à mon mariage, oublier la suite. Revoir les enfants rire. Notre bonheur.

Mais inexorablement les enfants grandissent et je me retrouve sur ce quai de gare, je te regarde et j'ai envie de te parler. Besoin de te parler.

J'ai toujours ta baguette et je dois te la rendre. C'était quoi cette histoire de baguette, déjà ?

Ah oui…celle qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort. Les fourmillements. Les affinités.

Et soudain je suis sur ce canapé, avec toi, sur toi, et une vague de désir m'emporte.

Je ne veux pas y penser.

Ta peau si douce, si pâle. Ton regard éperdu, ta bouche entrouverte. Ton odeur. Mes mains sur ton corps, ma bouche sur ton sexe, puis mon pénis qui te pénètre doucement.

Nos aveux…_J'en ai envie depuis très longtemps. Depuis toujours_, murmures-tu…

Et mes hanches accélèrent, et tu gémis, et tu en veux encore, encore, encore, et je bascule dans un plaisir ardent, presque brutal. Oh, mon Dieu, je t'aime, Draco…

Et je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que la jouissance qui s'inscrit sur tes traits.

Il ne faut pas que j'y pense.

Pas que je me rende compte que mon amour pour Ginny est bien tiède à côté de cette brûlure.

Que je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu, jamais aimé, avant ta peau.

Merde…

Je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas.

Je veux revenir en arrière, revenir à la naissance de mes enfants.

A mon bonheur avec Ginny…

A tous ces baisers velours, ces mots doux. Nos déclarations de tendresse. Il faut que je m'y raccroche, désespérément.

Que j'oublie tout le reste.

Tout ce plaisir.

Toute cette souffrance.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Merde…maintenant je sais.

Je sais que tu étais tout pour moi, que je t'ai aimé au-delà du raisonnable, comme un fou.

A vouloir mourir pour toi, quand tu m'as quitté.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai tellement insisté pour te revoir, pourquoi je t'ai fait l'amour sans hésiter, quand je t'ai rendu cette baguette il y a 18 mois.

Pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps.

Pourquoi j'ai failli glisser dans la dépression après nos retrouvailles.

Pourquoi je t'ai pratiquement violé quand tu m'échappais, pourquoi c'était si fort.

Parce que ce jour-là, à Poudlard, quand je t'ai sauvé la vie pendant l'incendie, quand tu t'es accroché à moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. A jamais. Même si j'étais déjà très attiré par toi, depuis très longtemps, sans me l'avouer.

Je m'en souviens maintenant. Que cette sensation brûlante en moi c'était de l'amour.

Et que j'ai enfoui ce sentiment inacceptable sous des tonnes de prétextes, de serments, de baisers à Ginny.

Que j'ai construit ma vie rêvée avec elle et les enfants, avec des kilomètres de vie en rose, de tendresse et de clichés.

Mais que l'amour, le vrai, celui qui vous transperce, qui vous fait hurler, c'est avec toi que je l'ai vécu. Ou plutôt avec toi que je n'ai pas voulu le vivre, il y a 20 ans.

Parce que j'étais un héros, et toi un fils de mécréant ?

Et que ça m'a poursuivi pendant toutes ces années, à travers ma fuite hors du monde sorcier, mes cauchemars récurrents, jusqu'à ce que je te revoies, sur le quai 9 ¾.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment cru, à ce moment-là, que de te rendre cette baguette me débarrasserait de cet amour pour toi ? Combien de temps j'y ai cru, à ce mensonge ?

Juste le temps nécessaire pour qu'on se parle enfin, et que tu me dises merci pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, ce jour-là.

Et c'est là que tout a basculé, sans que j'en sois réellement conscient.

Quand j'ai repensé à ton corps contre me corps, sur ce balai, à tes bras agrippés autour de moi, à ta respiration hachée contre mon dos, à ton odeur…

C'est là que j'ai eu envie de toi, de nouveau. Violemment.

Et quand je t'ai tendu la main, à ton départ, et que tu as hésité…Soudain j'ai eu peur de te perdre à nouveau, pour 20 ans.

Alors j'ai laissé parler mon instinct, mon corps, sans hésiter.

Et je t'ai aimé…comme je ne soupçonnais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer.

Et j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fait une connerie.

Un an à essayer d'oublier, de te fuir, de te blesser.

Un an à nier.

Un an à essayer d'oublier que je n'aime que toi.

Et j'avais réussi.

Merde.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Il est onze heures du soir. Je suis dans un marasme infernal de sentiments contradictoires, et on sonne à la porte.

Je me lève difficilement car je sais déjà qui est derrière la porte, que je n'ai pas envie de voir maintenant. Pas maintenant, quand je flanche.

Bien sûr, c'est toi. Livide, les poings serrés. Gelé.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Draco ?

- Je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi, tout à l'heure. Je suis resté en bas de chez toi. Faut que je te parle, Harry. Absolument.

- Quoi ? T'es resté dehors par ce froid pendant quatre heures ? Mais t'es malade ?

- C'est possible. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît…

Tu trembles de froid, tes lèvres sont bleues. Je fais un mouvement de la tête et tu entres. Je vais te chercher une couverture et tu te blottis dedans, dans ce canapé. Tu me fais pitié.

Le mal qu'on peut se faire, tous les deux. Effrayant.

Je te prépare un grog, et tu commences à boire en silence. Je monte le chauffage.

Petit à petit tes joues se colorent à nouveau, et tu arrêtes de trembler.

Je prie pour que tu ne parles pas, que tu te décides à partir.

Je sais que si tu parles, je suis foutu.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler, et que tu ne m'interrompes pas, s'il te plaît. Après je partirai. Je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes.

Je soupire, et je sais que tu vas me torturer encore un peu plus, avec tes aveux…je décide de regarder par la fenêtre, pour faire baisser la tension.

- J'ai toujours manqué de courage, face à toi, tu le sais. Alors aujourd'hui, même s'il est trop tard, et parce qu'il est trop tard, il faut que je le trouve, ce courage. Parce que sinon les regrets vont me rendre fou…

Tu t'es tu, et je reste les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, à regarder la neige. Pitié, Draco, finis-en vite…

- J'ai pensé tellement de fois à ce que j'allais te dire, Harry, que j'ai tout oublié. Je me rends compte que je suis juste ridicule…

Je te jette un coup d'œil et tu prends ta tête entre tes mains.

- C'est dur de mettre ma fierté de côté, je te jure…Bon, voilà, je sais que je n'ai rien à t'offrir, rien à te proposer, sauf la mort de ton mariage, et que tu vas m'en vouloir à mort pour ça. Donc je n'espère rien, à part que tu ne me méprises pas trop. Tu le sais peut-être, ou pas, mais tu es important pour moi depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Depuis Poudlard, en fait. Tout ça, je te l'ai déjà raconté, quand tu étais à l'hôpital, mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as entendu.

Tu t'interromps. Je ne bouge pas. Je regarde dehors. C'est mieux. Tu continues :

- Je t'ai accusé un jour d'avoir été obsédé par moi à Poudlard, mais c'est moi qui l'étais, en fait. Même si j'ai essayé de me cacher ça pendant des années. Je pensais beaucoup à toi, surtout la nuit, dans mon dortoir…J'essayais de dissimuler cette attraction sous de la haine…mais quand tu m'as sauvé, le soir de l'incendie, quand je me suis serré contre toi sur ton balai…c'était tellement fort…j'ai tellement eu envie de toi…je crois que c'est là que je suis tombé définitivement amoureux de toi.

Je pousse un gémissement.

- Je sais, Harry, c'est atroce. Excuse-moi. Bref, après, j'ai compris que j'avais perdu. Qu'on avait perdu, mes parents et moi, et ça a été horrible. J'ai enfoui mes souvenirs consciencieusement, pendant des années, pendant ma dépression. Et un jour j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié, avec Ginny. Alors…j'ai rencontré Isadora, et je l'ai épousée. Oh, elle était gentille, charmante…compréhensive.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Puis tu as eu un fils. Alors j'ai eu un fils, un an après. A peu près quand Albus est né, je crois. Je crains même avoir pensé qu'un jour ils seraient à Poudlard ensemble, et que peut-être…

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je me lève d'un bond et je vais à la fenêtre. Tu ne parles plus.

- Draco, ne me dis pas que tu as construit ta vie en fonction de moi…

-…

- Ne me le dis pas, s'il te plaît.

Je reste face à la fenêtre, dos tourné à toi et j'attends que tu m'achèves.

- Ca fait très peu de temps que je m'en suis aperçu, tu sais. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que c'étaient des hasards…J'avais tout si bien caché au fond de moi. C'est quand tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital que j'ai tout revécu, et que j'ai su…

Je me rappelle de cette voix monotone, si triste. L'histoire de deux garçons perdus…je crispe ma main contre la poignée de la fenêtre. Pourquoi j'ai si mal au cœur ?

- Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, surtout, c'est que tu m'as rendu la vie quand tu m'as aimé, en avril dernier. Qu'avant toi j'avais tout le temps froid, et qu'après…je suis redevenu un homme. Parce que tu m'as aimé. La naissance de Narcissa, je te la dois un peu, d'une certaine manière. Isadora a été compréhensive, là aussi…

Je me mords les lèvres. J'aimerais que tu te taises.

- Et surtout je voudrais te dire pourquoi je me suis mal conduit envers toi. Pourquoi je t'ai rejeté, méprisé, à chaque fois que tu es venu vers moi, alors que je n'avais envie que de ça. Que de ton corps, de tes bras. Je t'ai laissé sombrer doucement, par peur, par égoïsme. Pour ne pas tout perdre. Les apparences, c'est tout ce qui reste à ma famille.

Mon Dieu, Draco, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai menti, moi aussi, pour sauver les apparences…

- Voilà, je pense que tu as retrouvé tous tes souvenirs, en particulier ceux où je t'ai fait souffrir. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai eu tort, totalement tort, de t'avoir dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas, parce que personne ne me connaît comme toi. Et que c'était idiot de vouloir oublier Poudlard, parce que je sais qu'on n'oubliera jamais. Je t'ai poussé à bout, rencontre après rencontre, parce que je n'avais pas le courage de vivre cet amour. Parce que j'ai cru que les apparences étaient plus importantes que les sentiments. Parce que je ne suis personne, moi, sans ma famille. Que le fils d'un salaud. J'ai voulu absolument me raccrocher à la vie illusoire que j'avais mis 20 ans à bâtir, et prétendre que je pouvais vivre sans toi. Alors que…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais tu ne le vois pas. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est pris dans un étau et que je vais crier. Je me raccroche désespérément à cette poignée de fenêtre.

Mais si je fais un pas je vais me précipiter dans tes bras et ce sera une souffrance supplémentaire, après.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Harry. Je repars plus léger de t'avoir dit mes sentiments. Enfin non, je ne les ai pas dit, mais tu les as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu hésites. Je ne peux pas bouger. Tu continues, amer :

- Qu'est ce que tu disais, déjà ? Qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur des mots ?

Non, non, ne le dis pas, Draco. S'il te plaît. Ne m'assassine pas.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Depuis toujours. Voilà, c'est dit. Mais trop tard.

Alors je me retourne et je me précipite dans tes bras, et je t'embrasse sauvagement, comme si je voulais te dévorer.

Nos dents s'entrechoquent, tu tentes de te dégager mais je te tiens fermement. Je t'emprisonne dans mes bras et j'introduis ma langue dans ta bouche. Tu te débats de plus en plus faiblement et je suis enivré par ton odeur et le goût de tes lèvres.

Encore une fois.

Tu finis par me rendre mon baiser et je me sens bien, tellement bien contre toi que je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Mon dieu, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir me passer de ça…

Je glisse mes mains dans ton dos, jusque sur tes fesses pour te coller un peu plus contre moi.

Je me frotte contre ton bas-ventre, encore une fois.

Tu as fermé les yeux et je sens ton cœur battre la chamade. Le parfum de ta peau me fait venir les larmes aux yeux.

Je te renverse contre le canapé et je me laisse tomber contre toi. Tu as le souffle coupé. Tu es plus désirable que jamais.

On s'observe quelques instants, et on se rappelle la première fois. La première fois que je t'ai couché sur ce canapé. Ta peur, ta honte d'être nu devant moi.

Alors que tu étais si beau…je regardais tes épaules bien dessinées, ton torse lisse, ton ventre plat, tes longues jambes. J'ai fait courir mes mais sur ta taille fine, ta peau douce et tu gardais les yeux clos.

Combien je t'ai désiré à ce moment-là…j'étais tellement ému d'être le premier à poser ma bouche sur ta longue verge dressée, à la goûter délicatement du bout de ma langue, tellement heureux d'être le premier à forcer doucement ton intimité fragile…Cette sensation incroyable d'être en toi, si bien enserré par ta chair…Nos peaux mêlées, nos souffles rauques.

Je me souviens que tu t'es lentement détendu, abandonné à moi et que nos corps se sont offerts la plus incroyable des jouissances, celle qu'on attendait depuis 20 ans.

Tu revis ces moments également, je le vois bien dans tes yeux, et tu bouges doucement les hanches.

Et je te déshabille, encore une fois, je te caresse longuement, et tu gémis. Ma bouche vient se rassasier de ta peau, ma langue se glisse dans toutes tes cavités, nos sexes se gonflent de désir et se frottent l'un à l'autre avec impatience.

Je veux te prendre, encore une fois, te ravager, te faire hurler et t'expédier au paradis. Ou en enfer.

Encore une fois.

Tu poses tes jambes sur mes épaules et je te pénètre, et plus rien n'existe que tes gémissements, ton regard trouble et mon sexe en toi.

Tu es toujours si doux, chaud, étroit que je dois me concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Je bouge doucement, sensuellement et tu fronces les sourcils :

- Viens…encore. Plus vite...

- Oui...

Et j'accentue un peu mes assauts, mais encore assez à ton goût. Je veux prendre mon temps, profiter de ton amour encore un peu…

Je te regarde perdre la tête, te mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier et j'accélère, d'un coup.

Tes pupilles s'élargissent et je sais que je touche encore et encore ce point sensible qui va te faire hurler. Je libère une main et j'attrape ton sexe tendu entre nous. Tu pousses un râle de plaisir tandis que j'accentue encore mes coups de rein dans ta chair tendre.

Soumis à ce rythme infernal imposé par mon sexe et ma main tu jouis enfin, en criant mon nom. Et je me libère en toi, une fois encore, en murmurant ton prénom.

Encore une fois…

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

On se rhabille et tu me demandes, un peu hésitant :

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais retrouver Ginny. Elle m'a demandé de réfléchir, de faire le point.

- Et tu vas rester avec elle ?

Je te fixe avec tristesse :

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Je continue, un peu cruel :

- Tu quittes Isadora et je quitte Ginny, OK ?

- Tu le ferais ? Ou c'est encore une de tes irrésistibles plaisanteries ?

- Vivre sans mes enfants, ce serait très dur pour moi…

- Pour moi aussi. Et de toute façon Isadora n'est pas un problème…elle comprend.

- Oh ? Alors c'est ça que tu me proposes ? Une relation avec la bénédiction de ta femme ?

- …

- Ca ne te gênerait pas ?

- Si, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de te perdre…encore.

Tu es rhabillé, debout devant la porte. On se regarde. Je te tends la main :

- Je ne crois pas, Draco. Mais je te dirai…

- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

- Oui, promis.

On se serre la main, et tu pars rapidement.

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière toi.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci d'être toujours là…merci pour vos reviews. **_

_**Merci d'écouter « Qu'est ce que ça peut faire » de Benjamin Biolay, que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire ce chapitre, et qui rend si bien l'état d'esprit de nos personnages, à mon avis…**_

_**La suite ce week-end, en principe, si mon fournisseur d'accès le veut bien…**_


	16. Rivière

_**Voilà…On est très proches de la fin, là…**_

_**16. Rivière**_

Je passe une nuit horrible à me torturer sur ce que je dois faire. Quelle décision prendre ? Ai-je vraiment le choix ? L'idée de ne plus voir mes enfants m'est insupportable.

Je rejoins Ginny au Terrier et je ne sais pas comment aborder la question. Je ne lui dis pas que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

On joue le jeu, pour les enfants, les parents, mais tout ça sonne faux.

C'est ça que je veux pour le reste de ma vie ?

Le soir, au lit, elle me demande simplement :

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ?

- Oui

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le choix. On est mariés, un point c'est tout…

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce qui te fait rester avec moi, Harry ? On est mariés, un point c'est tout ?

- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te raconte des histoires ? Tu crois qu'on s'aime comme au premier jour ? T'as vu la vie qu'on a, depuis mon accident ?

- C'est pas que depuis ton accident, Harry. C'est depuis que tu as revu Malfoy…tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais c'est à ce moment-là que tu as changé.

- Si, je m'en rappelle. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, depuis deux jours.

- Vraiment ? d'un seul coup ?

- Non, grâce à une potion de Draco.

Elle soupire :

- Bien sûr, St Draco est passé par là…Vous vous êtes vus, pendant mon absence ?

- Oui.

- Plusieurs fois ?

- Oui.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec toi…

- Vous couchez ensemble ?

- Ginny, à quoi ça va t'avancer de le savoir ?

- Mais c'est grave, quand même !! J'ai le droit de savoir…

- Mais tu le sais, Ginny, et depuis longtemps, non ?…Tu veux quoi, des détails ?

- Arrête, c'est horrible…T'as pas honte ? Comment t'as osé ?

Elle se tait, frissonnante. Puis elle me lance un regard accusateur et j'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Ginny, soyons adultes. J'ai fait une connerie, OK. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue à vivre ensemble, ou pas ?

- Mais tu ne le verras plus ?

- Si c'est la condition, je ne le verrai plus.

- Et tu l'oublieras ?

Là, j'hésite. Dois-je mentir, encore ? Je décide que non.

- Je vais essayer…

- Essayer, c'est tout ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? La vérité, c'est que je vais essayer d'oublier. Je ne peux rien te promettre de plus.

- Je vois …Pourquoi tu restes avec moi, alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit : parce qu'on est mariés, parce qu'on a des enfants…

Des larmes coulent sur son visage et elle souffle d'une petite voix :

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Je ne sais plus. Je suis désolé. C'est tellement difficile entre nous en ce moment…

Elle renifle :

- Mais tu m'aimais, avant !!

- Oui, je t'aimais. Bien sûr !! Tu étais tout pour moi : ma femme, mon amie, ma sœur, ma mère…

- D'accord. J'ai compris. Je t'ai trop materné. Mais tu étais tellement fragile, à l'intérieur…

Elle se tait et elle pleure. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, avec colère :

- J'en ai marre de cette mascarade, Harry. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, comme Isadora. Je ne te partagerai pas. Tu dois tirer un trait sur lui.

- D'accord. Mais on ne peut pas tirer un trait sur le passé.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas continuer à penser à lui ? Me faire l'amour en pensant à lui ?

Je ne réponds pas. Trop de mensonges déjà.

Elle se retourne en sanglotant et pleure dans son oreiller.

Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Je ne veux pas ça. Je donnerais cher pour oublier, moi aussi. Oublier Draco. Oublier Poudlard.

Mais même l'oubli n'avait pas réussi à nous séparer….

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Le lendemain nous avons une longue discussion et je promets de t'oublier, et elle promet de ne plus parler de toi. On veut laisser une chance à notre couple, notre famille.

Je suis heureux de revoir les enfants, heureux de les voir souriants, équilibrés. Ginny espionne Albus, et lit ses lettres en cachette. Elle ne m'en parle pas.

Albus vient me voir parfois, quand je suis seul, et me parle de son ami. Il n'en parle qu'à moi, car il sait que je vais l'écouter, et ne pas le juger.

Il me raconte leur séparation forcée d'il y a quelques semaines, son chagrin, son incompréhension et j'ai mal au cœur. Les moqueries de leurs copains, les sous-entendus. Je ne dis rien. Je sais tout ça. Je l'assure qu'il n'a pas à rougir, qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amitié.

Il me parle de leur passion pour la magie, la wicca, le cycle des lunes et des saisons. Qu'ils sont nés le même jour, exactement, en novembre. Que souvent ils font les mêmes rêves et qu'ils aiment les mêmes matières. Il me parle longuement et je cache mon émotion devant ses croyances, ses espérances. Un jour ils feront un long voyage ensemble, en bateau… Je souris.

Il me dit qu'il lui écrit tous les jours et que Skorpius se sent seul, chez lui. Je ne relève pas.

Puis il me raconte que Skorpius a énormément souffert de leur séparation et qu'il a été rejeté par tous ses camarades de Serpentard. Qu'il a fallu qu'un médicomage intervienne car il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Il est révolté et affirme qu'il ne pardonnera jamais à sa mère de les avoir séparés, car ils n'avaient rien fait.

Il rajoute qu'il ne pardonne pas non plus à ses copains leurs moqueries, et qu'il s'est battu contre quelques uns d'entre eux pour défendre la famille Malfoy.

Je suis attendri et ému par cette réaction, et je le félicite, à son grand étonnement. Quand j'entame le couplet sur l'amitié et la solidarité, je repense à ta peine devant la souffrance de ton fils et j'ai la gorge nouée.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Mon couple fonctionne tant bien que mal au cours des semaines suivantes, et je ne t'écris pas pour te dire que tout est fini entre nous. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Tu connaissais déjà la fin de l'histoire, j'imagine.

Je me doute que tu as de nos nouvelles par ton fils, et que tu as repris ta vie avec Isadora.

Je ne suis ni heureux ni malheureux, juste anesthésié. Je n'ai rien oublié, j'ai tout enfoui, une fois de plus.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie importante de moi-même, mais je simule bien. Ginny simule bien aussi, à condition de rester à la surface des choses.

Parfois je pense à toi, quand même. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

Nous sommes prisonniers de nos cages dorées, qu'on a construites nous-mêmes. Et on a jeté la clé.

oooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOo

Et puis un jour, en mars, je reçois une lettre de toi, via ton hibou. J'hésite à ouvrir le parchemin. Je reste longtemps à le regarder avant de le décacheter.

J'ai la tentation de le jeter sans le lire, pour obéir à Ginny. Puis je pense à nos fils. Ce courrier concerne peut-être nos fils…Je l'ouvre…

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu m'avais dit que tu me donnerais de tes nouvelles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tant pis. J'imagine que tu es trop occupé. _

_Skorpius souhaite inviter Albus pour Pâques, je te propose donc de le récupérer à la sortie du train et de le ramener au train, à la fin des vacances._

_J'espère que cet arrangement conviendra à ton épouse, et qu'elle ne refusera pas, parce que ça ferait énormément de peine à mon fils, et qu'il ne le mérite pas._

_Si elle préfère on ne les logera pas dans la même chambre. Fais-le moi savoir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Draco._

Mon cœur se serre et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Si on avait toujours que ce qu'on mérite…

Je fixe la formule de politesse et je comprends ta déclaration entre les lignes. Elle ravive ma douleur endormie, et j'ai l'impression qu'une lame transperce mon cœur. Ce n'est pas une nostalgie, non, c'est une douleur aiguë, intense, qui m'empêche presque de respirer.

Je t'imagine écrivant ce parchemin dans ton Manoir, la tête légèrement penchée, de ta belle écriture appliquée, comme un enfant sage, et je me mords les lèvres.

Je m'aperçois que ma souffrance est à fleur de peau, prête à me dévorer et ça me fait peur.

Ginny n'a pas vu le hibou mais je sais que quand je lui parlerai de ta lettre elle en fera toute une histoire…

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

Evidemment, quand je tente d'en parler à Ginny, elle fulmine :

- Quoi ? Il t'a écrit ? Il t'écrit souvent ?

- Arrête ta parano !! C'est la première fois…

- Je peux voir la lettre ?

- Ginny, c'est pas possible que tu me fasses si peu confiance…

- Pourquoi, ce serait la première fois que tu me mentirais ?

- Ginny…je t'ai promis de ne pas le revoir, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu avais promis de ne plus parler du passé.

Elle me fixe d'un air soupçonneux, puis déclare :

- De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'Albus retourne chez eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es perverti au point de…

- Tais-toi, Ginny, je t'en supplie…Laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire.

- J'appellerai Isadora et je lui dirai que c'est impossible.

- Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- C'est mon fils, je dois le protéger.

Et là, j'explose :

- Le protéger de quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'en essayant de les séparer tu renforces leurs sentiments ? Tu cherches quoi, exactement ? Qu'un des deux fasse une connerie ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Harry !! Je crois que tu as complètement perdu la raison…

Je tourne les talons avant d'exploser et je lui lance :

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà accepté !!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Alors je reviens vers elle, je la saisis par les poignets et je souffle entre mes dents, avec colère :

- Je t'interdis de l'appeler, tu m'entends ?

Elle me dévisage avec effroi et reste muette.

J'ai gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Je te réponds par une lettre classique que nous acceptons qu'Albus passe ses vacances de Pâques chez toi. Je ne parle pas de la chambre.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Mi-avril, à la fin des vacances, je ramène James et Lily sur ce quai et Albus me saute au cou. Je vois à son air réjoui qu'il a passé de bons moments au Manoir et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne l'avais pas vu 15 jours plus tôt car c'était Ginny qui était venue chercher nos enfants, et je le trouve grandi, mûri. Epanoui.

Je lève les yeux et je t'aperçois avec ton fils, un peu plus loin sur le quai.

Bien sûr c'est un coup au cœur, comme toujours.

J'embrasse tendrement mes enfants avant qu'ils montent dans le Poudlard Express.

Je te regarde t'éloigner, et ça me fait un mal de chien.

Alors je te suis et je te rattrape :

- Draco, attends…

- Bonjour, Harry…

- On prend un café ensemble ?

Tu me regardes froidement :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…la dernière fois ça avait plutôt mal fini…

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, s'il te plaît…

Tu souris amèrement et tu me dis :

- Soit ! Allons-y…

Et on marche côte à côte pour retourner dans ce café où on s'était vus il y a deux ans. Deux ans et tellement d'évènements, d'amour, de souffrance.

On s'assoit et je te fixe enfin. Tu as l'air triste, fatigué. Je te demande :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

J'hésite. Est-ce qu'on va s'en tenir aux civilités d'usage ?

- Non, pas trop. J'ai du mal à vivre seul avec Ginny.

- Je comprends.

Je te regarde longuement et j'aurais tant de choses à te dire…mais je te sens sur tes gardes, réticent.

- Et toi, ça se passe comment, avec Isadora ?

- Très bien, merci.

Tu n'as pas digéré mon silence de ces mois passés et tu te protèges.

- Tu m'en veux, Draco ?

- A ton avis ?

- Parce que j'ai choisi de rester avec Ginny ?

- Parce que tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me le dire en face….je pensais que tu aurais au moins cette décence. Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Tu te lèves et j'attrape ton bras :

- Non, attends, Draco. Excuse-moi. Rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Cinq minutes.

Tu jettes un regard irrité autour de toi et tu te rassois en soupirant :

- Harry, j'ai mis des mois à me remettre de cette histoire, alors ne me propose pas de recommencer, par pitié.

- Non, je voulais juste…prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Je te l'ai dit, ça va. Narcissa a eu un an hier et elle est adorable. Isadora en est folle.

Je souris…un an, déjà. Un an que je t'ai frappé, presque violé. Un an que j'ai eu mon accident. Je reprends :

- Je voulais te demander pardon de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles…de ne rien t'avoir dit. Mais ça aurait été tellement difficile…

- Pourquoi ? J'aurais compris. J'ai compris.

- Je sais. C'est te voir qui est difficile. T'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu es marié, un point c'est tout. Et tu ne veux pas mentir à ta femme, c'est tout à ton honneur.

Je ferme les yeux et je me mords les lèvres douloureusement.

- En fait, je lui mens. Tout le temps.

- Comment ?

- Parce que je pense à toi, tout le temps.

- Arrête. Tais-toi.

Ton visage s'est fermé, tu es sur le point de te lever et partir.

- Draco, comment tu vas, vraiment ?

- Bien. A peu près. J'ai beaucoup souffert mais heureusement Isadora me soutient sans trop poser de questions, et le bébé pousse bien. Et je vais changer de vie, bientôt.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai accepté un poste de Professeur de Potions, à Poudlard, en septembre.

- Le poste de Rogue ?

- Oui. Marrant, non ? J'ai décidé de sortir un peu de mon trou, et d'affronter la vie. En plus ça me permettra de voir mon fils plus souvent…

- Et bien…bravo. Je suis content pour toi.

En fait, je suis soufflé.

Tu vas changer de vie…pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'une trahison ?

Je crois que je blêmis, et tu me fixes d'un œil inquiet :

- Ca va, Harry ?

- Oui, oui…

- Ecoute, ça ne nous fait pas du bien, de nous revoir. Gratter tout le temps les cicatrices, ça les empêche de se refermer. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voie plus du tout, je crois. C'est trop douloureux. Adieu, Harry…

Et tu t'éloignes, me laissant seul. Amer.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Je rentre chez moi et je me demande pourquoi j'ai la sensation de m'être fait rouler.

Par qui, par quoi ?

Cette décision, je l'ai prise seul. Et je l'assume.

Pourquoi je t'en veux de changer de vie ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas que ton bonheur ?

Parce que c'est moi le héros, donc c'est moi qui ai droit au bonheur ?

Parce que tu m'as fait souffrir ?

Je t'ai largement rendu la pareille…

Tout le mal qu'on s'est fait, tous les deux, en deux ans, c'est effrayant. En fait nos vies ont littéralement explosé depuis nos retrouvailles.

Tout ce qu'on avait mis 20 ans à construire est en miettes, parce qu'on s'est aimés.

Ou est-ce que c'est en miettes parce que c'étaient des châteaux de sable, sur lesquels le vent a soufflé ?

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo

J'ai passé la nuit debout, à réfléchir.

A me torturer encore et encore avec mes souvenirs, à tout passer au crible de ma raison et mon cœur.

Je suis toujours au pied du mur et le mur est infranchissable…il faut que j'arrête de mettre en balance la passion que j'ai pour toi, et que j'aurai toujours parce qu'elle est impossible, et le quotidien avec Ginny.

Autant comparer un réverbère à une étoile…

Les regrets me rendent fou, car ces moments magiques, avec toi ou avec elle, je ne les revivrai jamais. Les souvenirs heureux sont les plus douloureux, car je n'ai pas su les retenir, les préserver.

Et tous ces remords, tout ce qu'on a pas vécu, tous les deux, depuis 20 ans, ça me donne envie d'hurler. Pourquoi on n'a pas eu ce courage plus tôt, de se regarder, se toucher, vraiment… ?

Tout ce temps perdu, en fuites, prétextes, dérobades…alors qu'on s'aimait, tous les deux.

Qu'on s'aime depuis 20 ans, et qu'on en a vécu juste assez pour avoir des regrets insupportables, juste assez pour savoir qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, que ton corps était fait pour mon corps, et qu'on ne vivra plus jamais ça avec personne…

Le pire des supplices, effleurer le bonheur et le laisser s'échapper…Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je vienne pas te voir, sur ce quai.

Qu'on reste dans nos illusions moelleuses…plutôt que cette brûlure vive qui a tout dévasté, finalement.

Et quand je m'imagine dans un an, dans dix ans, avec Ginny, je ne vois pas d'amélioration. Pourquoi l'amour reviendrait ?

Comment la confiance reviendrait ?

C'est quoi cette vie que je mène, qui ne me mène nulle part ?

Je connais la réponse, trop bien : pour préserver les enfants. Ne pas leur infliger la douleur d'un divorce, et parce que je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans eux. Les avoir juste pour les vacances…quel gâchis.

Comment supporter de vivre seul, sans famille ? Qui me consolera, la nuit ? Je me sens paumé.

Et je ne n'ose même pas penser à ma honte s'ils apprennent pourquoi je quitte leur mère.

Sauf Albus, peut -être...Comment expliquer l'injustifiable ? Et Ron, et Hermione, et mes beaux-parents…que vont-ils en penser ?

Je tourne en rond dans le salon, encore et encore…

Bon Dieu …Je tourne en rond et je suis seul.

J'écoute en boucle cette chanson, Rivière, qui dit : « on ne sort pas du désert, on tourne sans fin ».

Et je tourne sans fin…

En essayant de ne pas réaliser que, de toute façon, tous ceux que j'aime sont à Poudlard.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Demain on rentre de vacances et j'ai pris ma décision, enfin.

Je quitte Ginny. Je le lui ai dit il y a deux semaines et elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle n'a pas insisté.

Je quitte ma vie confortable parce que je ne supporte plus de vivre dans le mensonge et les faux semblants.

Parce que faire semblant d'être encore une famille, alors que Ginny et moi on s'observe en chiens de faïence, est au dessus de mes forces.

Et que si j'ai vaincu Voldemort je dois bien être capable de vivre seul. Il faut que je trouve un appartement. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre seul, sans me raccrocher à quelqu'un.

Grandir, enfin…

On a annoncé ça aux enfants et ils n'ont pas paru surpris ni traumatisés. C'était donc si prévisible ?

Lily a tout de suite demandé chez qui elle passerait les vacances, et on lui a dit que ce serait une fois avec l'un, une fois avec l'autre. Elle a soupiré et est partie annoncer ça à sa cousine Rose, sa confidente.

Albus a demandé si il pourrait continuer à aller voir Skorpius pour les vacances et j'ai cru que Ginny allait exploser. Heureusement elle m'a juste fusillé du regard et j'ai eu honte, bêtement.

On a dit aux enfants que j'allais vivre seul, et c'est la vérité.

Les héros sont toujours seuls, non ?

oooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Je suis dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et je pense à toi.

Encore.

Tu es à Poudlard, et moi je suis à Londres.

Toujours.

Seul.

Libre.

Au 20ème étage de cette tour, j'ai le vertige quand je me penche.

Pas la peur de tomber, non, la peur de sauter.

Le bord du précipice, j'y suis.

La liberté.

La solitude.

L'envie de sauter…

Peut-être qu'avec un verre de plus, une pilule de plus…

La tête qui tourne.

Londres, ses lumières scintillantes…

Tous ces gens…

Toute cette solitude…

Un pas en avant…

Juste un pas…

J'ai peur.

Demain je saute

Je saute le pas

Le pas jusqu'à toi

Ou pas ?

Poudlard

Le bout du monde

Le bout de l'espoir

Le début et la fin

Demain je plonge

20 étages d'un coup

20 années d'un coup

Demain, la fin

Enfin…

_**A suivre…merci d'être encore là…merci pour vos commentaires…la fin lundi, promis !!**_

**_La chanson "Rivière" est de Stephan Eicher_**


	17. Epilogue

_**Fin de cette fic, merci de l'avoir suivie, même si elle vous a fait souffrir, même si elle m'a fait souffrir, parfois, à force de me passer le cœur sous le rouleau compresseur…d'avance pardon à ceux qui seront choqués.**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, les complications sont de moi…**_

_**Avertissement : slash HPDM, rating M.**_

_**17. Epilogue**_

_**P.O.V. DRACO**_

Je corrige des copies depuis trois heures dans ce bureau et je sens un vieux mal de tête poindre. Misère, le niveau était-il déjà si bas à mon époque ?

Je regarde au mur le portrait de mon professeur préféré, Rogue, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le vieux grigou était exigeant, mais au moins il nous a appris quelque chose. A moi, en tout cas.

Ca me fait bizarre d'être assis à son bureau, d'utiliser les fioles qu'il a utilisées, de lire ses ouvrages…comme si j'étais un imposteur, à cette place.

Le prince de Sang Mêlé a laissé de grandes choses derrière lui…et pas qu'en magie.

Il t'a sauvé la vie, lui.

Son sacrifice pour toi, par amour pour une morte…il y a quelques mois, je ne le comprenais pas.

Mourir d'amour, c'était inconcevable pour moi.

Maintenant je sais. Je comprends.

J'ai appris ça, aussi, de toi.

Mais il ne faut pas que j'y pense car c'est trop douloureux.

Il fait chaud pour un mois de septembre.

J'entends les cris des collégiens, dehors, qui courent et s'amusent. On pourrait croire que c'est encore l'été, mais je sais, moi, qu'aujourd'hui 22 septembre c'est mon anniversaire et c'est l'automne.

Je crois que Skorpius et Albus m'ont préparé une surprise car je les ai entendus plusieurs fois comploter derrière mon dos en souriant.

Je les ai aussi surpris à s'embrasser, hier soir, dans un couloir, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je suis parti silencieusement. Dire quoi ? Je suis plutôt mal placé.

Je replonge le nez dans mes copies. Encore une fois c'est Skorpius qui a la meilleure note. Forcément, il a un niveau bien plus élevé que les autres, avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà appris avant de venir ici…

Albus a bien travaillé aussi, et je lui rajoute un point pour qu'il ait la même note que Skorpius.

Je sais qu'il a été bouleversé par la disparition de son père, même s'il a essayé de le cacher.

Je crois que c'est à moment-là qu'il s'est rapproché encore davantage de mon fils, je l'ai vu souvent la tête sur l'épaule de Skorpius.

Ils sont tellement charmants tous les deux, la tête brune appuyée contre la tête blonde…

Les heures qu'ils passent en bibliothèque pour rester les meilleurs…parfois je les admire.

Et je bénis le ciel que Ginny ne les ait pas séparés, cette fois-ci. Les autres les jalousent et se moquent d'eux, mais ils s'en fichent, ils sont ensemble…

Bon, il faut que je finisse ces copies, il commence à être tard…

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Il fait presque sombre, et j'ai un peu froid. Il n'y a plus de bruit dehors.

Soudain je sens un frisson, une présence…

Je me retourne, et tu es là.

Devant moi. Mon cœur bondit :

- Harry ? Mais tu viens d'où ?

- D'Afrique. Je suis parti un mois, seul, pour faire le point.

- Sans donner de nouvelles ? Mais t'es malade !! Si tu savais ce qu'on a eu peur…enfin, ta famille, je veux dire…disparaître d'un coup, comme ça…

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, malgré moi. Je crois que je commence à trembler.

Tu baisses la tête, un peu honteux :

- En fait, j'ai envoyé des hiboux aux enfants, mais je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire…

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'étais trop paumé. Incapable de vivre seul. Incapable de continuer cette vie débile. Alors je suis parti un peu au hasard…j'ai marché, rencontré des gens, dormi dans le désert. J'ai fait le point sur ma vie. Savoir ce que je veux, ce que je ne veux plus.

Je suis toujours en état de choc. Je dois être pâle comme la mort, et toi tu as l'air serein. Tu es légèrement hâlé.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup de l'éternel retour…

- Et pourquoi tu es là, Harry ?

- Pour voir les enfants.

Je me détends.

Tu continues, en t'approchant encore :

- Pour te voir.

- Non, non, Harry, s'il te plaît…j'ai trop souffert…s'il te plaît.

Ma vue se brouille et je me sens perdu, fragile. Je ne supporterai pas un nouvel échec entre nous.

- Harry, j'ai refais ma vie…s'il te plaît…

- Avec qui ?

- Personne. Ma vie c'est Poudlard, mes cours, mes enfants. Isadora. J'ai tout reconstruit…ne démolis pas tout, je t'en prie…va-t-en.

- Draco, tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, tu voulais me parler et tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'interrompre, et je l'ai fait. Tu te rappelles ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

- J'avais bien tout entendu, tout compris, même si à l'époque je ne l'ai pas montré. C'était trop tôt, j'étais trop perdu. Je pensais que l'amour physique était la réponse à tout, le seul moyen de communiquer.

Le souvenir de ma confession me revient et j'ai honte. Et nos étreintes brutales, désespérées.

- Ce jour-là, Draco, tu as été incroyablement honnête et courageux. A mon tour d'essayer de l'être si tu veux bien.

Je baisse la tête. Mon Dieu, faites que ça ne recommence pas…

- Je crois que j'ai toujours vécu comme un enfant. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'adolescence, volée par Voldemort. Puis je me suis jeté dans les bras de Ginny, qui m'a aimé, consolé. J'ai plongé dans le mariage comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Ca aurait pu durer longtemps comme ça, si je ne t'avais pas revu.

Epargne-moi, s'il te plait, Harry.

- Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que je t'aimais. J'étais sûr que je voulais juste me débarrasser de cette baguette. J'étais sûr que j'avais juste pitié de toi. J'étais le héros, moi, j'avais tout réussi. Même quand on a couché ensemble, la première fois, je n'ai pas réalisé que je t'aimais depuis si longtemps. C'est idiot, je me suis débattu pour t'oublier. J'ai minimisé cette passion, qui m'a finalement dévoré.

Tu t'interromps et tu fixes le portrait de Rogue.

- Je crois que j'ai voulu mourir parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était bien de l'amour, entre nous. Parce que c'était inacceptable. Parce que ça voulait dire que tout ce que j'avais bâti depuis était un vaste mensonge, une illusion, alors j'ai fui. J'ai presque réussi. Presque réussi à tout oublier. Mais tu étais toujours là…

- Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout le plaisir, tout le mal qu'on s'est fait, je ne le regrette pas. J'étais vivant, à ce moment-là. On était vivants.

Tu t'assois sur cette chaise d'écolier en face de moi.

- Je ne vais pas te refaire toute l'histoire, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Je t'aimais, mais je n'étais pas prêt à vivre cet amour. J'étais encore un enfant, en moi. Pas prêt à quitter le nid pour m'envoler. Depuis, j'ai volé, de beaucoup de manières, et maintenant je sais.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Ne me le dis pas, pitié.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et pas seulement parce que tu serais une autre béquille. Tu sais, il y a un mois, j'étais au 20ème étage d'une tour et j'ai failli sauter. Je m'étais dit que si tu ne voulais pas de moi, je sauterais. Mais c'était égoïste, encore une fois. Alors j'ai disparu, pour ne plus avoir la pression, et ne mettre la pression sur personne. J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai réalisé que je veux vivre avec toi. Ici, à Poudlard.

- Ici ? Mais comment…

- Minerva m'avait proposé, il y a longtemps, de reprendre le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je l'accepterai si tu dis oui.

- Quoi ?? Mais …

- C'est un peu brutal, je sais. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Je reste à Poudlard jusqu'à demain. Si tu dis non, je partirai. Je ne veux plus m'imposer dans ta vie.

Tu te lèves et tu te diriges vers la porte. Je suis complètement abasourdi. Tu te retournes vers moi avant de sortir, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

oooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Je reste longtemps immobile sur ma chaise, soufflé. Ta réapparition alors que je te croyais mort, et cette déclaration…ça fait beaucoup d'un coup…trop sans doute.

Je me suis habitué à cette vie, à Poudlard, douce, calme…je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans les affres de la passion. Je suis fatigué. Trop vieux, peut-être.

Et surtout il y a Isadora, Skorpius et Narcissa. Je ne veux pas les perdre, même pour toi.

Ils sont mon pilier, le roc sur lequel j'ai construit ma vie. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je ne peux pas les perdre, c'est impossible.

Juste impossible.

On frappe à la porte et je vois les visages hilares de Skorpius et Albus :

- Alors, c'est super, non ?

- Quoi ?

- Que mon père soit revenu pour ton anniversaire ?

- Comment ?

- Mais tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Si, si…mais j'avais pas réalisé…

- Allez, tu viens ?

- Où ?

- C'est une surprise !!

Je me lève, un peu sonné. Je les suis dans les couloirs de Poudlard et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Les enfants étaient au courant ? Que savent-ils d'autre ? Impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tout va trop vite, ce soir.

On se rend dans le réfectoire désert et je m'aperçois que j'ai encore oublié de dîner. Au bout de la table, il y a un gros gâteau, et toi qui m'attends en souriant, assis tranquillement.

On s'assoit et Skorpius découpe le gâteau. Les enfants bavardent gaiement et je ne dis rien.

Tu me regardes avec un petit sourire, un peu mélancolique. Est-ce que tu te doutes que j'ai peur, que je suis sur le point de refuser ?

Tu nous verses du champagne, les enfants m'offrent leurs cadeaux et je reprends une troisième coupe pour essayer de faire ralentir mes pensées.

Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est pas possible autrement…

Mais non, tu es bien là, à ma table et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je t'aime tellement, encore. J'ai tellement envie de me blottir dans tes bras et que tu me consoles.

De tout ce chagrin que tu as causé, pendant tous ces mois, et qui pleure encore à l'intérieur…

De tout cet amour qu'on n'a pas fait…

Puis tu me tends une longue boîte en bois clair ouvragé et j'ai peur de deviner.

Je l'ouvre, et, bien sûr, il y a ma baguette, notre baguette…

- Tu en as plus besoin que moi je crois, souffles-tu…Pour épater tes élèves…

Je la prends en tremblant, sous l'œil surpris de nos fils, et une vague de mélancolie me submerge. Les enfants comprennent que la fête est finie en voyant mon visage décomposé.

Ils s'éclipsent discrètement.

J'essaie de me reprendre :

- C'est de l'humour ?

- Même pas, non. C'est pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait cet effet-là, désolé.

- Harry, je crois que tu ne rends pas compte de ce que ça peut me faire…C'est un choc de te revoir, et ta proposition …

- Excuse-moi, murmures-tu en posant ta main sur la mienne.

Et là j'envie nos fils, et j'aimerais poser ma tête contre ton épaule, et écouter battre ton cœur.

Revenir 20 ans en arrière, après la bataille, et vivre cet amour avec toi.

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains. Je n'ai plus 17 ans. Plus d'illusions.

C'est trop tard, Harry, trop tard…l'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Tu me tends les bras mais je sais que si je te touche je suis cuit…

Alors je me lève, difficilement, et je pars. Sans emporter la baguette…

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo

Minuit. Je ne dors pas. Je t'imagine, à côté, et je sais que tu penses à moi.

Pourquoi tout est arrivé, mais trop tard ?

Je n'ai qu'une certitude, je ne quitterai pas ma femme et mes enfants. Je n'ai pas ton courage, Harry.

J'entends la porte s'entrouvrir et je ne suis pas surpris. Je fais semblant de dormir.

Tu entres sur la pointe des pieds et tu t'assois au bord de mon lit, dans l'obscurité. Mon cœur bat si fort que je suis sûr que tu l'entends.

Je sens des fourmillements contre mon ventre et je sais que tu viens de poser la baguette sur la couverture. Fichue baguette…elle m'aura trahi jusqu'au bout.

Puis je sens un souffle sur mon visage et tu murmures à mon oreille :

- Draco, ne fais pas semblant de dormir…

Je grogne et je me retourne. Tu poses ta main sur mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux.

On se regarde, dans l'obscurité. Tu murmures :

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour dormir…

- Ma potion ?

- Non, de toi, Draco…

Je soupire douloureusement :

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que l'amour physique n'est pas la solution…

- Je l'ai compris, mais j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, et dormir contre toi. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est à Poudlard, que c'est ton anniversaire et mon retour. J'aimerais réaliser un vieux rêve.

- Lequel ?

- Dormir dans ton lit, à Poudlard. Revenir 20 ans en arrière.

- On n'efface pas 20 ans en une nuit, Harry…

- Qui sait ? dis-tu en te penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Je goûte tes lèvres et je sens que tu trembles, toi aussi. Ton baiser est timide, léger, presque chaste. Ton odeur me bouleverse. Je soupire.

Du bout de ta langue tu caresses mes lèvres, et tu t'immisces doucement dans ma bouche.

Je prie pour que le Diable m'emporte. Je te rends ton baiser.

Puis tu soulèves la couverture et tu te glisses contre moi.

Je te dis, de la voix la plus ferme possible :

- Ca ne changera rien à ma réponse, Harry.

- Je sais.

- Je ne veux pas quitter ma femme et mes enfants.

- Ne réponds pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi demain.

- La réponse sera la même…

- Shshshsh…

Tu me fais taire par un baiser et je suis tellement bien, dans tes bras, que j'ai envie que le temps s'arrête, définitivement.

On se serre l'un contre l'autre comme deux collégiens amoureux, et tu t'endors comme ça, contre moi.

J'aimerais que la foudre nous tombe dessus et mourir comme ça, entre tes bras, mon nez dans tes cheveux. Je m'enivre de ton odeur et je me retiens de pleurer.

Je ne quitterai rien pour toi, Harry. Je veux tout. Toi et ma famille, mais sans me cacher.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Je finis par m'endormir et au matin je suis réveillé par une tension dans mon bas-ventre, et quand j'ouvre les yeux tu me regardes.

Je souris un peu dans mon semi sommeil et tu me serres un peu plus fort dans tes bras. Tu te frottes contre moi et je sens ton désir. Quand tu te poses sur mon ventre je pousse un gémissement. Tu es lourd sur moi.

Dans cette chaleur matinale, je me sens bien, encore un peu endormi alors que tu fais courir tes mains sur mon corps. Je ne sais plus si je rêve ou si ces sensations sont réelles, mais ta langue glisse sur mes tétons et c'est la légère sensation de froid laissée par le passage de ta langue qui me convainc que tout ça est réel. La morsure de tes dents sur eux fait se durcir encore un peu plus mon sexe contre ton ventre.

Pendant que je m'étire doucement, en soupirant, tes mains se faufilent dans la fente de mon pantalon de pyjama et tu empoignes fermement ma verge déjà dressée. Tu ressors ta main pour la lécher avec insolence puis tu me caresses lentement, en gémissant dans mon cou et je sais que je ne vais pas supporter ce traitement longtemps.

Pendant que ta bouche descend rejoindre tes mains je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. C'est un fantasme et je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Ta langue court lentement sur mon gland, dans tous les sens, puis va et vient le long de mon pénis et enfin ta bouche m'absorbe complètement et là mes hanches se révoltent. Les sensations sont intenses tandis que tu me lèches, me suces et me mordilles en alternance.

Je te regarde faire glisser ta langue avec avidité sur mon pénis et ce spectacle me fait jouir dans ta bouche.

Et c'est là que je réalise enfin que ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu es vraiment dans mon lit et que je n'ai pas su te résister.

Alors je me débats doucement pour quitter tes bras, m'éloigner.

Tu reposes ta tête sur mon épaule :

- Draco…

- Harry, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas quitter ma femme et mes enfants. Même pour toi.

- C'est non, alors ? c'est ton dernier mot ?

J'hésite…j'ai bien une idée, mais si risquée…si immorale.

Je t'avais déjà fait cette proposition, mais tu l'avais refusée.

Devant ton air perdu, tes yeux tristes, je te propose l'inacceptable :

- Je veux bien vivre ici avec toi, pendant l'année scolaire, mais le reste de l'année, je retourne chez moi.

Tu restes bouche bée. Choqué probablement.

- Et moi, je ferai quoi, le reste de l'année ?

- Tu peux venir vivre au Manoir, si tu veux.

- Avec toi ? Et Isadora ?

- Isadora n'est pas un problème. Elle comprendra. Elle sait depuis longtemps ce qu'il en est…et puis elle a l'habitude d'avoir un Potter chez nous pour les vacances. Ca lui en fera juste un de plus.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me proposes ?

- Oui. Parfaitement.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de ce que les gens vont penser ?

- Les gens, quels gens ? La réputation de ma famille est ruinée depuis longtemps, alors…Je me suis caché trop longtemps. Et on n'est pas obligés de le crier sur les toits non plus…Mais je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir, si tu veux. Jusqu'à demain, par exemple…

Tu te lèves et tu te diriges vers la porte après m'avoir longuement regardé. Je ne cille pas, mais je suis beaucoup plus ému que je ne veux bien le montrer.

C'est à prendre ou à laisser, tu le sais.

Ton courage contre mon orgueil.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Je reprends mes cours ce matin et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Même la douche froide n'a pas réussi à me réveiller. J'ai confondu deux potions et les élèves chuchotent derrière mon dos.

Impossible de me souvenir du nom de cet ingrédient pour ma potion.

Impossible d'oublier ton regard avant que tu sortes de ma chambre.

Est-ce que tu auras au moins le courage de me répondre ? Je repasse sans fin la conversation dans ma tête.

Je me lève et je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je te vois, en bas, dans la cour, avec tes enfants.

Je regarde dans la classe à nouveau : pourquoi Lily n'est-elle pas en cours de potion, ce matin ?

En bas, la discussion est animée, tu les embrasses et soudain tu tournes les talons et ils te font un signe d'adieu. Mon cœur s'emballe. Tu pars, sans rien me dire ?

Ma gorge se noue, et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'avais préparé tellement d'arguments pour te convaincre, j'avais tellement de choses à te dire, encore.

Je bafouille quelques excuses aux élèves et je me précipite dans les escaliers. Bon Dieu, pourquoi je suis en train de te courir après ?

Et si je te rattrape, je vais faire quoi ?

Tout abdiquer, pour vivre avec toi ?

Je caresse cette idée, brièvement. Mais je pense à Narcissa, son visage radieux, ses yeux gris et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Pas ajouter la désertion au déshonneur.

J'arrive en bas, et tu es parti.

Tu m'as abandonné, encore une fois.

Il commence à pleuvoir, c'est l'automne.

James vient vers moi et me dit :

- Professeur Malfoy, vous allez bien ?

Je secoue négativement la tête et je tourne les talons rapidement. Il m'appelle :

- Attendez Professeur, j'ai une lettre pour vous, de la part de mon père…

Je prends la lettre d'une main tremblante et je remonte en cours, incapable de retrouver la salle. Paumé.

Je finis mon cours tant bien que mal, sans l'ouvrir. Je ne veux pas m'écrouler devant mes élèves.

J'avais plutôt bonne réputation, jusqu'à présent. Sauver les apparences…

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Je suis dans mon bureau, à nouveau, mais j'ai pris dix ans depuis hier. Je tiens ta lettre dans mes mains et je ne l'ouvre pas.

Il me semble entendre ta voix m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cet arrangement.

Je t'entends me parler de morale, de fidélité. D'absolu.

J'imagine ton regard émeraude, si pur, si sérieux.

Il fait sombre et la lueur des bougies éclaire à peine la pièce.

Je t'aimais tant…

J'en voulais trop, sans doute…

Je voulais tout.

Je pose ma tête entre mes bras, sur le bureau, comme quand j'étais enfant. Un enfant gâté. J'aimerais dormir.

Longtemps.

oooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooo

**EPILOGUE**

Puis je sens des fourmillements dans mon dos et je redresse la tête.

Tu glisses ton menton sur mon épaule et tu me chuchotes :

- Il fallait dormir, cette nuit, bel endormi…

- Harry ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre ?

- …non…j'ai pas osé.

Tu te redresses, mi-fâché, mi-goguenard :

- A quoi ça sert que je t'écrive, si tu ne lis pas mes courriers ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- Lis d'abord la lettre.

Tu t'assois en face de moi, sur cette chaise d'écolier et mes mains tremblent.

J'ouvre le papier et je vois écrit :

_OUI_

Mon cœur manque un battement :

- Oui à quoi ?

- Oui à tout.

Devant mon air ahuri, tu précises :

- Oui à vivre ici avec toi, oui à vivre chez toi avec toi, oui à vivre n'importe où avec toi.

- Mais …tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'en ai parlé aux enfants, qui ont compris, je crois. Et j'ai été chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel. Je m'installe ici. Et je réclame un droit d'accès immédiat et total à ta chambre, jour et nuit…

- Quoi ?

- Absolument. Et c'est non négociable…

- Et mes cours ? Il faut que je les prépare…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir des cernes, Draco…

Et tu glisses tes mains sur mon corps, et je me sens revivre…je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je suis tellement heureux que je ne trouve pas les mots…

J'entrouvre ma bouche pour accueillir ta langue et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire.

Tu glisses ta langue dans mon oreille et tu soupires :

- Mmmm…je vais enfin réaliser un vieux fantasme…

- Lequel ?

- Coucher avec un prof de Poudlard…

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère…

- Mais oui, ils n'étaient pas assez blonds pour moi…

Tu m'attires à toi et je sens tes mains remonter sous ma toge. Tu murmures :

- Tu sais que tu es super sexy comme ça ?

- N'oublie pas que tu parles à un professeur de Poudlard, Harry…

- Oh ? et alors ?

- Et alors tu me dois le respect, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je crois que les châtiments corporels ne sont pas abolis, ici

- Mmmm, j'ai peur…lequel, par exemple ?

- La fessée, par exemple.

- Des promesses…me dis-tu avec un clin d'œil.

Pour te prendre au mot, je t'attrape entre mes bras, je te retourne et je commence à descendre ton pantalon. Tu gémis par anticipation. Je fais glisser ma main de la bosse de ton caleçon jusque sur tes fesses, et je me frotte à toi.

Ta bouche est rouge et ton regard brillant tandis que je descends ton caleçon.

Je t'aime à en crever mais je veux me venger, avant…

L'idée de la fessée t'excite et tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres avec provocation.

Je me place derrière toi, je t'oblige à te courber en avant et je commence à caresser tes fesses, lentement. Tu soupires.

Puis je donne de petites claques sèches sur tes fesses fermes et rondes et tu gémis. Les tressautements provoqués par ma main te rendent fou, et je prends un plaisir infini à accentuer les tapes et à t'entendre haleter.

Puis je m'arrête, d'un coup, et tu te redresses surpris. Tu tournes la tête vers moi.

Je te redonne une petite tape, avec la baguette, en te disant :

- Je n'ai pas autorisé à te relever, Harry. Est-ce que tu te repends de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

- Non…dis tu avec un regard étincelant.

- Mmm…on va voir ça…

Je glisse ma main entre tes cuisses, en frôlant tes bourses et je saisis ton pénis. Tu pousses un petit cri. Je commence à te masturber, en me frottant à tes fesses légèrement rougies. J'imprime un rythme soutenu et irrégulier à mes gestes et tes gémissements s'accentuent.

C'est bon de sentir ta verge si dure dans ma main, et de voir une légère moiteur apparaître sur tes fesses.

- Et maintenant, tu en as assez ?

-Non…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Je fais apparaître avec notre baguette un pot de lubrifiant, et, avec délicatesse, j'en dépose une bonne couche, du bout de mes doigts, entre tes fesses. Tu ne retiens plus les mouvements de tes hanches pendant que je les introduis, un par un, lentement, en toi.

Tu jettes ta tête en arrière lorsque je te pénètre, doucement, après avoir soulevé ma toge et baissé mon pantalon.

L'incongruité de la situation nous excite terriblement et tu te laisses prendre, par derrière, en poussant de petits râles. Tu es doux, chaud, étroit et les sensations sont si fortes que je me mords les lèvres.

Plusieurs fois je touche le point précis qui provoque en toi des tremblements et je saisis à nouveau ton pénis, pour te combler encore un petit peu plus.

Tu finis par jouir sous mes assauts et je te rejoins, en gémissant.

Mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Harry.

Je te regarde.

Tu le sais.

Et tu m'aimes…

Encore.

Vingt ans à rattraper…

On s'en fout, on a vingt ans devant nous…

On est à genoux, par terre, et tu murmures :

- J'en avais envie depuis très longtemps…

- Depuis toujours….

_**FIN**_

_**Voilà…j'ai fait un sort à l'ironie et à la morale…tant pis !!**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Alfa, parce qu'elle m'a fait des reviews plus longues et plus belles que mes chapitres, parfois…et surtout à esperoo, génial manipulateur, pour le cœur qui bat et les mises au point nécessaires.**_

_**Merci pour vos ultimes reviews…**_

_**BONNE ANNEE 2008, avec plein de fics pour vous faire rêver…**_

_**Je vous attends fin janvier pour ma nouvelle fic, avec toujours le même couple, qui s'appellera « Blond comme un garçon ».**_


End file.
